


Scent

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Marking, Mates, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun is excited to leave home and join his best friend in the same college. Sehun can’t wait to leave because living with the wolves is suffocating and he wants to forget he’s an omega who has his life planned ahead by the fucking society. He has all the ideas about a perfect college life where he gets to spend his days studying and night relaxing in his own time. What Sehun doesn’t know is, once an omega he will always be an omega no matter how hard he wants to run from it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Sehun looks through the window into the vast greenery, where all the young wolves are running in their wolf form. They seem happy, they are happy to be in their form. Sehun however,

 

 

He sighs, cupping his own face. He doesn’t regret being what he is but the fact that he is what is he burdens him. He hates being refrained, hates the double standard and most importantly he hates how weak his wolf is. Another deep sigh escapes his mouth and Sehun gets back to packing.

                        

 

 

Sehun smiles – at least he has a way out. He is escaping all the refrains. College is not the best escape plan but Sehun loves it. There, he could be friends with anyone he wants without being worried about the wolves. The college he will be going are mostly occupied by humans. There are a few wolves but they are mated. He doesn’t know how true it is about the wolves but he hope not to meet one.

 

 

His best friend Johnny is a human he befriended while he was on a run in the forest ten moons ago. It was an accident that led Sehun to a lot of questions and curiosity. At first he was cautious with Johnny but the human proved to be friendly and loyal.

 

 

Sehun hears his mother’s footsteps in midst of his thoughts. He gets back to packing, rearranging his notes into a folder and the door to his room opens. Sehun looks at her knowing the reason why she is here in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

“Johnny will be there with me.” Sehun states as a matter of fact, trying so hard to not roll his eyes. He hates the questions thrown at him about not being able to take care of his own self. His omega mother sounds displeased. He can hear her sighing making the air in the room awkward. Sehun takes a glance at her. She is sitting on his bed looking unhappy. Sehun knows that look. Sehun tries hard to not fall for the sad look and be guilty. He has his life ahead of him. He planned everything.

 

 

“Sehun…” she starts, voice almost teary. Sehun keeps his face stoic, rearranging his clothes in his huge luggage. He walks away to his wooden cupboard, taking more clothes. He makes sure he packed all his favourite jeans and shirts to be comfortable at college. Sehun goes back to his luggage, refolding his clothes to fit the almost packed luggage.

 

 

His mother takes some clothes and helps Sehun to fold it. “Johnny is a human.” She speaks carefully knowing how sensitive Sehun would be. Sehun glares at her before zipping his luggage. “He can’t…” she continues,

 

 

“I don’t need a guard dog mom. I am going to a place where humans are majority.” Sehun turns to look at her, forcing his logic into her head. “I am a guy and I will stand on my own feet.” She nods sadly. Sehun understands the hate every older generation wolves have towards human but in today’s world, they should grow up. Sehun grew up learning about the human life in tv and when he finally made a human friend, he is extremely thankful for Johhny’s nice personality.

 

 

 

She watches Sehun pack everything he needs, finally zipping all his bags and keeping all three huge luggages at the corner of the room. “Is that all?” She asks, teasing him a little. Sehun has never been a light traveller. She has been packing for her son since young and now watching Sehun take a lot with him made her smile, he took the habit from her after all.

 

 

“Yes, that’s all.”

 

 

 

 

Dinner with his alpha father is tense. The only alpha in the house opposes the idea of his omega son going out of the clan to study but understanding the need of education, he had reluctantly signed the application papers weeks ago. “You are leaving tomorrow?” The alpha asks, slowly munching his food. Sehun gulps down his meat and answers, “Yes father.” The elder continues eating his meal and Sehun glances towards his mother. He signals her, making faces at her, reminding her to tell the alpha,

 

 

 

“He’s following Johnny to the college.” His mother speaks. Sehun’s soul runs out of his body when he notices his father pausing for a second, everything seems to have stopped moving, “The human?”

 

 

“My friend,” Sehun mumbles hating how the wolves discriminates humans. “I’ll see him before you leave.” Sehun swallows his frozen saliva, nodding dumbly at his father. His father’s words scare him for a reason he don’t know. His father scares him all the time especially with the alpha aura and strict nature and Sehun hopes Johnny survives whatever comes to him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Morning comes quickly in wolf household. Sehun drags his luggage to the door and waits for his dumb best friend to appear. Sehun was up early since he couldn’t sleep the night before. He had all the images and ideas of his college and friends. He even got giddy thinking about his room and how he wants it to be. Sehun drags his feet back into the house to the kitchen to see his mother. Sehun notices the tiffin. She is preparing him a meal.

 

Knowing her son is watching her, “I packed you lunch,” she says monotonously and Sehun catches the sadness in her voice. Her shoulders are slumped and her movements are slow. Sehun sighs, making his way towards the woman. He feels her sadness.

 

 

Sehun hugs her, resting his chin on her head. Despite being an omega, Sehun had inherited his father’s tall genes. She leans against him with a sigh, rubbing Sehun’s arm when he holds her, “Please take care of yourself Sehun.” She whispers, genuinely worried. “I know you are a young man who is capable of defending yourself but Hun, the omega in us, is treacherous.” His mother’s words went directly into his heart. Sehun swallows, clearly understanding what she means.

 

 

“I understand mom, and I really believe that this place wouldn’t betray me.” He hugs her tighter. They stay in a calm silence, wrapped in each other’s warmth. Sehun has trains of thoughts in his mind; his mother too, is lost in her own worry. The omega senses the alpha in the room and pulls apart to join the alpha in the living room. Sehun finds Johnny at the door,

 

 

“If anything happens to my son,” Sehun’s father warns Johnny who is looking pale white, “I’ll bite your neck off. I mean it human.”

 

 

Johnny nods fearfully, “I will look after Sehun sir. He is my best friend.”

 

 

“Keep to your words if you want your head on your body.”

 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Father…” Sehun stands next to the equally tall alpha, glancing at his best friend. “I will leave now.” Sehun speaks calmly, but his heart is screaming in his chest. The alpha glares at Sehun and the omega in his soul shrinks at the alpha’s unspoken command. “Remember Sehun, your life should be your priority.”

 

 

 

\--/--

 

 

“What the hell was that dude?” Johnny asks when they drive off the driveway. Sehun huffs and leans against the leather with a big smile on his face. His shoulders feel a lot better without the burden of his true form. “Forget about that.” Sehun tells, looking outside of the car, silently saying goodbye to the place he spent his childhood.

 

 

“I don’t think I can, your father threatened me.”

 

 

“He is just trying to be all alpha over you.”

 

 

Johnny doesn’t seem to buy Sehun’s reason and continues to drive off to the college. The drive to the college takes about an hour and Johnny being a reliable human friend tells Sehun about all the club activities Sehun could join. “I feel like joining the drama club, if they have one.” Johnny chuckles to himself, getting excited at his own bubble of thought. “You love acting?”

 

 

“I can’t say I love… but I love watching dramas. I should try acting.” Johnny replies and laughs. He then asks Sehun,

 

 

“I am not so sure myself. Maybe we can try for the drama club together?”

 

 

“Yes this is a fantastic idea!” Johnny claims, giving Sehun a high-five. Both the friends get into random topic of conversations and while talking to Johnny, Sehun’s eyes gets bigger when they are finally out of the wolf territory. “You look too excited for someone who just left home,” Johnny comments, glancing at Sehun. Sehun snickers, ruffling his ash brown hair to hide his embarrassment. He has been caught.

 

 

“I am slightly happy.” Sehun answers truthfully and his human friend shakes his head. Johnny understands Sehun’s plight and worry. The omega wolf has been telling him everything especially about the differences of an alpha and omega. “I don’t know what college would bring for you dude, but I just hope you gain everything that you’ve always wanted.”

 

 

Sehun looks at Johnny, sending his best friend a thankful smile. Sehun agrees, college sounds fun in his mind but the mystery of it still scares Sehun and he wishes nothing but to be safe from the darkness he never want to dwell in.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun is guided to the student affairs when he arrived. The huge compound and tall magnificent building has Sehun’s attention diverted to various parts but the need to report his arrival pushes Sehun through the glass door. He gulps down hiss nervousness when he smells various scents in the air conditioned office. Sehun sits on the chair awkwardly waiting for someone to appear at the counter opposite him. Sehun looks around, his nose catching a Beta’s scent. Betas are no harm to Omegas and realizing the beta is someone who is in the student’s affairs, Sehun tells himself it must be for the best. In his pack, a beta is well respected for their gifted wise mind.

 

 

Sehun stands on his feet when the unknown beta appears at the back of the counter and sits. Sehun hesitantly makes his way towards the counter and the beta looks up to Sehun with a smile. “Hello there…” Sehun reads the beta’s tag – Leeteuk

 

 

“Hi,” Sehun answers, making himself comfortable on the chair provided. He smiles uncomfortably not knowing what to say since the beta is smiling at him, making him more nervous than ever. Sehun passes his documentations to the beta, and the beta opens it, reading through it. “Oh Sehun.” Sehun hears his name and nods dumbly.

 

 

“Just so you know… You are in the Arts Major but you will be taking some other subjects since you are an Omega.” Sehun gulps. Of course the beta would know who he is. Sehun nods, accepting it. “Actually all the wolves take extra subjects depending on their inner wolf. But do not worry, the alphas and omega takes different extra subjects.” Leeteuk laughs, keeping Sehun’s file away. Sehun has tonnes of questions in his head but his questions dies in his throat when the other continues to speak again.

 

 

“Most of the alphas are mated actually, so is all the omegas. You are the only one unmated and another unmated alpha. Most of the time that troublesome fool won’t be around, so you don’t have to worry,”

                                                                                                                             

 

Sehun shivers unknowingly.

 

 

“Ahhhh, and your room!” Leeteuk drags his chair to the other side of his long table and checks through a different file. He then tabs on the mouse to click on an icon on his desktop. The kind beta starts typing something and Sehun continues to watch earnestly. “Okay got you a room.”

 

 

Sehun decides to speak, “Actually sir, I’m wondering if you could room me with a human named Johnny? He is my best friend.”

 

 

Leeteuk raises his eyebrow at Sehun with an expression that tells Sehun about dissatisfaction. “I am sorry I can’t do that,” Sehun is lying if he is not disappointed with the answer. “We don’t pair a wolf with humans especially the alphas and omega.” Sehun blinks stupidly at the beta.

 

 

“You have no idea why?” The beta questions Sehun. The omega shakes his head instantly. The beta sighs and proceeds to lean closer to the omega. “Omegas have their heat and alphas are temperamental.”

 

 

Sehun’s eyes widen when the information settles in his head, “It is best the humans doesn’t meddle with us unnecessarily.” Sehun takes some moment to himself, looking down into his lap to settle some thoughts. It’s a risk.

 

 

“What about my room?” Sehun asks, talking about the current he’s given. The beta then passes Sehun a printed form, “Your room is our special omega room. The previous omega that stayed there shifted to his alpha’s room.”

 

 

“Special omega room?” Sehun asks, not feeling the term giving him any sort of specialty. It is reminding him about everything he wants to forget. “It would hide your scent. The room is scent proofed.”

 

 

Again Sehun is baffled with the information.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun makes his way towards his dorm with his best friend grumbling about how they are not in the same room next to him. “It’s really unfair Sehun.” Johnny continues rambling, attracting attention Sehun never needed. “You told them about me right?” Johnny asks, helping Sehun with his luggage.

 

 

“I did, and Mr Leeteuk said it is impossible for us to stay together,”

 

 

“But… Why?”

 

 

“Some wolf circumstances I never thought about.” Sehun answers apologetically, giving Johnny a look. The human sighs and drags Sehun’s luggage at the hallway of the fifth floor once they walk out of the escalator. “I can never fully comprehend the wolf’s issues if I could be honest,”

 

 

“Neither do I.” Sehun answers, stopping in front of his special omega room. The mention of the name made Sehun cringe mentally. “This looks huge.” Johnny comments while waiting for Sehun to unlock the door. The both of them gasps when the inside of the room comes to view, “Holy shit,” Johnny reacts first, leaving Sehun outside of the door to invite himself in.

 

 

The room is indeed special as said. There’s a huge bed in the middle of the room, a personal area in the corner, a study table nearby the window and a small pantry at the other side. It’s a mini home. Sehun slowly drags himself in after getting all his luggage in. The room is filled with a calming scent, an omega’s natural fragrance. Everything is peaceful in the room. The ambiance brings a total comfort and cosiness. Sehun can’t keep his eyes off the bed in the middle. It looks so much better than his bed at home. Sehun walks to the personal area and pushes the sliding door open. It reveals a shower room and an attached wardrobe.

 

 

“How much do you guys pay to have all these luxury?” Johnny whispers, standing next to Sehun admiring every little thing. Sehun chooses to not answer and walks over to the pantry. Sehun sighs when the sight of empty shelves and fridge disappoints him. Johnny laughs, “At least something is normal here.” He will need to stock some food to survive the night.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Johnny accompanies Sehun to the minimart nearby their dormitory. Along the way, Johnny tells Sehun about people he doesn’t know and where they live in each building, “You seem to know many people…” Sehun tells with a tinge of jealousy. Johnny rolls his eyes, “I have been here weeks earlier Sehun. It would be weird if I don’t know anyone.” Johnny and Sehun are of the same age but due to the intake difference (The Human Intake first) Johnny seems to have made many friends.

 

 

“Okay that makes sense.” Sehun laughs at his stupidity, walking into the minimart. His eyes glows at all the various type of food and things sold. Sehun leaves Johnny alone and walks into the snacks isle. He looks at each and every snack available on the shelf and hums to himself, thinking about choosing the best. Sehun picks one cheese coated chips but keeps it back when his eyes finds one hot and spicy flavoured chips. He takes that, but keeps it when he spots another one. Sehun whines, feeling torn in between all the flavours. He wants to have everything! His omega wolf wants to devour everything. “I am so greedy!” Sehun yells to himself mentally, stomping his feet in annoyance.

 

 

“Just take everything.” A voice decides for Sehun and the omega jumps on his feet surprised over the sudden intrusion. Sehun’s cheeks redden as his eyes lands on a stranger. His wolf’s nose couldn’t identify the other’s scent. He doesn’t smell like a wolf and there’s hardly a human scent on him. However Sehun scratches his head, smiling nervously.

 

 

“I can’t take everything,” Sehun answers when he realizes he hasn’t answered the stranger’s question. The slightly taller, tanned male raised his brow questioningly, “Why not?”

 

 

The question leaves more questions in Sehun’s head. Sehun can’t seem to find the answer in his mind and chooses to shrug. The other snickers, picking one packet and passes it to Sehun. “I personally love this tomato flavoured corn chips.”

 

 

Sehun stares at the packet of chips in his hands and looks up to the stranger. The other is looking at him intently and Sehun shivers as his wolf’s eyes meet the stranger’s dark brown orbs. Sehun gulps down nervously, holding his bag of chips tightly. “Thanks,” Sehun mumbles, turning around to leave.

 

 

“Hey…” Sehun stops when the stranger calls him. Sehun turns around slowly, briefly meeting the other in the eyes. “Are you new?”

 

 

Sehun nods,

 

 

So did the other.

 

 

 

“Your major?” Sehun swallows, getting nervous as his veins tingles in the body. There’s something about the stranger, something neither his human side nor his wolf could read. “Arts,”

 

 

Sehun wished the other told him his major but when Johnny calls, Sehun watches the stranger look frightening. His dark brown eyes turn dark like a wolf’s would when in defence. Sehun had seen his alpha father’s eyes change in such way. Sehun wishes he could disappear when he suspects the other to be an alpha but his wolf couldn’t sense any wolf’s presence in the other. There aren’t any alpha pheromones in the air too. Sehun slowly leaves the stranger, making his way to Johnny.

 

 

Before he leaves, Sehun turns around to see the stranger once again and he swears, he feels his heart pumping in his chest.

 

 

 


	2. Two

Sehun concludes he is unfortunate when Johnny continues to complaint about Sehun not getting what he should from the minimart. Sehun listens quietly, not wanting to argue with the human because whatever said is true. Sehun only got himself the tomato flavoured snack and he silently scolds his stupid self for not getting anything else. He can’t survive with chips and chips are not dinner. Sehun glances towards the paper bag Johnny is carrying. It is full of food; some bread, a jam jar, some chips and also a few instant noodle cups. Sehun whines again, mentally of course. He should have gotten instant noodles. Remembering the reason to his distraction earlier in the minimart, he puts the blame on the stranger. If that stranger didn’t interrupt his moment, he would have a bag of food in his arms. Now he will have to search for proper food.

 

“By any chance, is there a cafeteria in our dorms?” Sehun asks Johnny, who is going through his messages in his phone. Johnny glances up to Sehun, “There is one in the wolf building if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“In my building?” Sehun questions not recalling any cafeteria in his building. He didn’t even smell food.

 

“No the one behind yours.” Sehun nods, making a mental note to head there later. Sehun waves Johnny goodbye after discussing plans for the next morning. His class starts tomorrow as stated in the timetable given my Mr Leetuk but Johnny denies it, saying there will probably be orientation sessions for the newcomers. Sehun walks back to his building being hyper aware of his surroundings. He senses the birds resting in their nests, some squirrels on the branches, a river far behind their blocks of building and lastly, someone walking behind him. Sehun tries not to freak out. He reminds his weak heart that he is in a place where people would walk around everywhere without any boundaries. There could be students going out to look for food, or there could be students getting in and out to meet friends. 

 

Sehun doesn’t turn to look. However he quickens his pace. Knowing that someone is behind him following each of his steps makes him uncomfortable. The sight of his building calms Sehun and he rushes in, giving the Beta guard a quick nod. The footsteps stop and Sehun presses the lift button numerous times for it to take him to his level safely. Sehun can still sense that someone around and the no specific scent making him overreact. The lift ‘dings’ announcing its arrival and Sehun gets on, having just a few seconds to look outside of his building to the person. To Sehun’s disappointment he could only see the person’s back and the lift’s door closes, taking him to his floor. 

 

In the comfort of his own room, Sehun remembers to make a call to his parents. He should have called earlier and a realization hits him. “Was that, someone dad sent?” Sehun questions loudly, quickly searching for his forgotten phone. He finds the device under a lump of his clean clothes and dials his mother’s number. His mother answers the call after 4 dials, squealing in delight. “Sehun…..”

 

“Mom…” Sehun greets, a relief washing into his system.

 

“How’s everything?” she asks him as he walks over to his study table by the window and sits comfortably on the chair. He fills her with the information about his major and the Beta he met in the student’s affair. She expresses her relief knowing that a Beta is around for the comfort of the wolf students. He then continues to tell her about his room and she finds it weird how they came up with a scent proofed room. “I will ask your dad about it, see if he heard anything like that.” She says and Sehun proceeds to deny it. “No mom, dad will probably come here to check for himself.” Sehun whines knowing his dad’s behaviour. “And I think it’s true. I can hardly smell myself since the room is naturally scented.”

 

“Still Hun, it’s weird. Scent is very important to us.” 

 

Sehun thinks about his mother’s words when he puts down his phone. “This is just the first day. Maybe tomorrow it would start smelling like me.” He concludes, looking out of the window eyeing the rooms opposite his. “Humans,” Sehun mumbles breathing in more of the air to identify them. There are male and females in a block. He notices one male human swaying to music with a book in his hand. Sehun looks at another room, and a girl is drying her hair. The sudden growl in his stomach reminds him of the need to get to the cafeteria. Sehun gets in a minor conflict of wanting to shower first or get to the cafeteria first.

 

Sehun moves to take a shower.

 

The water was healing. It gave Sehun a deep connection with the new surroundings. He felt the calmness, he felt his inner peace and he finally smells himself in the room. When he walks out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he could smell his personal omega scent mixing with the natural omega scent. He pads over to his clothes bag, taking out a sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. He has no intentions displaying the tattoo on his left arm to anyone yet. It’s his pack’s tattoo. Sehun puts on his pants and shirt, looking around for a place to hang his towel. He decides to hang in on his window clip for the time being and moves to stand before the mirror attached on his wardrobe. He combs the mess on his head with his finger, making sure to at least look presentable to whoever might be at the cafeteria later. 

 

 

Sehun doesn’t want to exaggerate but he is indeed feeling disappointed. He stands at the entrance of the cafeteria, looking at nothing. He imagined it to be full of students sitting together, watching TV, eating meals but his eyes are witnessing something else. There are couple of humans sitting at the very far end of the cafeteria which Sehun confirms they don’t notice him and there’s only one stall opened. Sehun makes his way towards the stall and with each step he identifies the menu – hamburgers. 

 

Sehun orders one for himself. He feels like an idiot sitting alone.

 

He fishes out his phone from his pocket, relieved that he brought it along and dials his best friend. “Johnny….” Sehun cries to his best friend. His human best friend gets worried and asks Sehun if he’s alright and Sehun tells Johnny his whereabouts. “Stupid wolf.” Sehun pouts when Johnny shouts at him, giving a minute long of lecture. Sehun sulks, listening to his friend. 

 

Sehun waits for ten minutes and he scents Johnny nearby. Sehun takes his hamburger, pays for it and jogs to his friend who is standing impatiently outside of the building. Sehun smiles sheepishly, giving Johnny one extra burger. “I ordered another one for you. As a thank you.” The human, being too easy to please accepts the burger happily.

 

Sehun stares at the ceiling above him, deep in thoughts of the coming days. At the same time he lets his wolf ears out and his whiskers, the extra senses would keep him safe. He never needed to be on guard when he was at home but now it is better to be guarded. At home he had his alpha father but here; he has his own mind, body and soul. The bed is comfortable which makes Sehun relax in his own nature. His sensitive ears could hear the tiniest movement and details from a great distance. His whiskers acts as his first defense shield. 

 

His human side finds it difficult to cope to the new environment. The bed is new, the air is new and there is a sense of uneasiness. Sehun turns around on the bed, finding the best position to sleep but since his wolf side is stronger, his breathing evens and falls asleep.

 

\--//--

 

“Now this looks like the place I imagined,” Sehun chirps, jumping on his toes next to Johnny who is busy rolling his eyes at Sehun. Sehun looks like a fresh meat, attracting attention with his height, beauty and also excitement. The wolf however is oblivious to all the attention he is receiving. “Johnny… where’s your class?” Sehun tugs Johnny’s arm, eyes roaming around the hallway full of students. Sehun’s senses are flooded with all sorts of scent – sweet, sour, spicy. Sehun grimaces when he glances towards a couple who smells like lust. 

 

“Mine is at the other corner… yours, here.”

 

Sehun looks at his best friend and hugs the other, “Thanks. We’ll meet later?”

 

“Sure… I’ll text you.” Johnny waves at Sehun and turns around to leave. Sehun watches his best friend leave and takes a positive foot into his new class. He smiles at everyone when all the eyes are on him. He bows politely, eyeing an empty seat at the back of the class. Sehun is not a back bencher, he just loves sitting at the back so that his wolf doesn’t get suffocated with all the scents – human and their artificial flowery scent gives him a terrible headache.

 

As each of his classmates fills the room, they give him a questioning look. Most of them are human. Some of them are curious about him. Some of them know he is a wolf and some just doesn’t bother. The table and seat next to his is empty and Sehun gets anxious, waiting for someone to join him. All the other tables are filled but not the one next to him. His waiting ends when Sehun smells another omega nearby and a figure appears at the door. The omega smiles at Sehun, so does Sehun. “It is great to finally have a kind of my own in this class!” The omega announces loudly and everyone else in the room turns around to look at Sehun. Being a shy person, Sehun hides his face, looking down at his hands as the omega sits beside him. 

 

“I am Baekhyun,”

 

“I am Sehun.” Sehun takes the omega’s hands and shakes it. Up close, Baekhyun smells differently. There’s an alpha’s scent around him and Sehun could also smell,

 

“I probably smell gross right?” Baekhyun asks bumping into Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun snickers, “Not gross. I love the smell of earth. It’s calming.” Sehun tells but Baekhyun laughs next to him. Sehun glances towards the elder omega curiously.

 

“My alpha had me rolling on the earth to mask our scent.” Baekhyun whispers giving Sehun a wink that means a thousand of words. Sehun widens his eyes, staring into the omega’s eyes. Baekhyun throws his head back and groans, “We had sex,” Baekhyun whispers into Sehun’s ears.

 

Sehun gasps,

 

Unconsciously Sehun forces his senses to get a hint of after sex but there’s none. He glances towards Baekhyun, “There’s really none.”

 

Baekhyun smiles as he leans against his chair. He folds his arms around his chest, “I’ve got to thank my alpha about it.” 

 

 

Johnny lied about the orientation. The first lecturer that entered the class had asked Sehun to introduce himself and proceeded with the subject the minute Sehun sat. Sehun quickly grabbed his notebook and focuses on the lecturer. Beside him, Baekhyun is doodling casually, not bothered to listen to the lecture. At first, Sehun has his mind truly focused on the lecturer but soon,

 

“We wolves have limited attention span. I’m surprised you lasted that long.” Baekhyun whispers, breaking Sehun’s attention from a blue bird on the tree outside his class. Sehun turns to look at Baekhyun, twirling his pen between his fingers. “I thought it would be so much fun.” Sehun whines, pouting at his empty notebook. For the past half hour, the lecturer said nothing worthy to be in the book.

 

“This happens most of the time with him. As long as you attend, finish his task, you pass his subject.”

 

\--//--

 

“What do you usually do while waiting for the next class?” Sehun asks Baekhyun once their boring class is over. The hallway is empty. He hears some lectures in the next classes and concludes to himself that the break time isn’t the same. “I usually look for my mate.”

 

Sehun keeps his mouth shut, getting the hint. He should ask directions to the library so he could put some of his free time to use by reading books. “How do I get to the library?” Sehun asks, walking behind Baekhyun. The other turns around and gives Sehun a surprised, disgusted look. “Who even goes to the library?” the omega screeches, and Sehun scratches his head.

 

“I….”

 

“The hell…. Follow me. We’ll go to the café and find some wolves.”

 

Sehun hesitates.

 

He doesn’t want to disrupt Baekhyun’s personal time with his mate. “No… I don’t want to interfere your date…” Sehun tells, awkwardly waving his hands making him look stupid. Sehun sighs, keeping his hands to his sides when the other omega judges him.

 

“You are coming with me.” Baekhyun finalizes, walking away. Sehun can choose to ignore the omega and look for the library himself but he decides it is best he meet some of the other wolves. 

 

“There won’t be many of us since most of us have their classes but we could find one or two…” Sehun listens to Baekhyun who is obviously referring to the other wolves, “… and you can meet my mate. He would be thrilled to know I finally have a wolf friend in class.” Baekhyun continues talking to an obviously distracted Sehun. As they walk towards the cafeteria, they pass a few classes and being a really curious wolf, Sehun takes a few glances into the classes they pass through. “They look like they are having fun…” Sehun mumbles and his words reach Baekhyun’s ears. The mated omega snickers, 

 

“They will have boring classes too. Unfortunately your day started with a boring lecture.” Baekhyun laughs tugging Sehun to walk faster. As they reach the cafeteria, Sehun’s senses are invaded with hundreds of delicious smell. He becomes bubbly with all the delicious scent getting into his nostrils, forgetting Baekhyun and walks towards the food counter to bless himself with all the food. There is chicken menu, beef menu, pork menu, various fruits and salad at another counter and Sehun rushes to the dessert section and screeches loudly when there are about five different flavours of ice cream. “You look like you have never seen so much food.”

 

Sehun reacts to the new voice, jumping on his feet with a gasp. Unconsciously he places a hand over his chest and takes a deep breath to calms himself. The air sends warning into Sehun’s system. Sehun sniffs the person and gets on guard.

 

Alpha

 

“Don’t be scared omega. I am Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.” Sehun takes a step back despite not sensing danger from the other alpha. Chanyeol is tall and his built is huge. He displays his alpha authority proudly and that makes Sehun nervous although the alpha is smiling widely at him. “I am Baekhyun’s mate.” Chanyeol continues, pointing at Baekhyun who is waving at him from a table. Sehun smiles awkwardly, 

 

\--//--

 

“You look awkward.” Baekhyun comments as he watch Sehun fidget with his bowl of fruits. Sehun looks up at Baekhyun, and glances back down to his fruits. “I am not used to being in a place with an alpha.” Sehun mumbles, taking a slice of mango into his mouth. His omega wolf moans in delight at the sweetness of the yellow fruit. “I usually avoid…”

 

“Why?” Baekhyun interrupts before Sehun could continue.

 

“My alpha father keeps me away from alphas.” Sehun gets a flashback of his father reminding him to stay away from alphas. There are times where his father would go full on alpha mode when an alpha passes by Sehun and there’s no way Sehun could be comfortable in the presence of any alpha after that incident.

 

“My parents kept me safe too,” Baekhyun tells, relating to Sehun’s story “but I guess yours is just too much.

 

“Your father does that too?” Sehun questions Baekhyun looking up to the mated omega and his mate. Chanyeol has his eyes fixed on Sehun. “Alphas with omega children are naturally protective of their offspring.” Chanyeol answers on behalf of Baekhyun. Sehun gets surprised when Baekhyun laughs all of a sudden, hitting Chanyeol’s arm, “My father almost ripped Chanyeol’s head off when I brought him home.”

 

Sehun laughs as the mated alpha rolls his eyes. “Like I said, it’s a drama. So I guess your father is just the same. He wants you to be safe. Omegas are really precious.”

 

Sehun dwells in his own thoughts when the mate gets into their own conversation. All these while he thought his father is restricting him for no reason and now he wishes his father could be just like Chanyeol who would explain to him everything. As his mind wonders, Sehun’s eye catches a familiar figure at the café entrance. He perks up to the stranger. It’s the minimart stranger. Sehun’s eyes follow the stranger, watching him take a plate and fill his empty plate with all the meat. Sehun grimaces at the stranger’s choice of food. 

 

“I can’t believe he found his way back to college.” Sehun turns to Baekhyun who is also looking at the stranger. Chanyeol snickers, putting his arms around Baekhyun and the table next to them is occupied by the stranger. The stranger makes himself comfortable next to Chanyeol and the alpha raises his eye brow to the stranger.

 

Sehun takes his time to identify the stranger once again. Still, he can’t distinguish the stranger’s scent. Sehun could smell all the meat in his plate but not his natural body scent. Sehun concludes, he must be a human. Sehun takes a glance at the human’s appearance which seems to be more appealing than the day before at the minimart. His hair is neatly styled up and he’s wearing a nice jacket that matches the light blue t-shirt. “Welcome back,” Baekhyun mumbles unhappily and the human,

 

Sehun witnesses the human giving a sly smile at Baekhyun which slowly turns into a smirk when their eyes meet. Sehun swallows nervously. The human’s deep eyes have Sehun’s heart beating crazily. “Come on Baekhyun… Is this how you welcome me?”

 

“I decided not to waste my time on someone who will disappear again tomorrow.” Baekhyun answers, intertwining his fingers with Chanyeol. Chanyeol however looks happy to have the human back, “It’s glad to have you back, and is everything alright now?” Chanyeol asks the human and Sehun catches the human stiffening, “All good Yeol…” 

 

Again, Sehun feel his mind blanking when the human has his eyes on him. Sehun hates how powerless he is before the human. This human has commanding eyes and he blames his omega nature for getting weak by those brown orbs, “You are friends with Baekhyun?” the human asks and Sehun feels his cheeks heating up, he nods.

 

“You know Kai?” Chanyeol asks Sehun, sounding surprised. Even Baekhyun looks surprised that Sehun happens to know the human.

 

“I saw him at the mart yesterday,” the human replies and Sehun wants to reconfirm the stranger’s name. He silently wishes Chanyeol would say the human’s name out loud once again. “I am Kai,” the human introduces himself to Sehun’s delight and Sehun hesitates to take the offered hand. Kai’s hand looks rough and strong.

 

“Sehun,” Sehun takes the hand and shakes it. He feels a rush of emotions from the human and he stares into Kai’s deep brown eyes. Sehun feels the other’s beating heart and he feels each vein on Kai’s palm where their hands are connected. They keep their gazes locked, 

 

“Is this the reason to your appearance today?” Baekhyun asks, breaking their eye contact and the heat on their connected palms. Sehun looks at the pile of meat in Kai’s forgotten plate, trying so hard to control his omega reactions towards the human. Kai looks at Baekhyun from his table, resting his head in his palm. Sehun then looks up at Kai, witnessing the other giving Baekhyun a knowing wink.


	3. Three

“So how is everything so far?” Sehun bites his lips, suppressing his smile when Kai talks to him. The human remains seated when Baekhyun and Chanyeol excused themselves for some time alone. Through conversations, Sehun found out that Kai and Chanyeol are quite close and they seem to share the same classes. Sehun found it weird on how Kai get to join the alpha classes but remembering his human classmates, Sehun finds the Kai admirable. There must be some strong traits in the human to join the Alpha Classes. Sehun laughs, eating his last slice of watermelon.

 

 

“So far so good,” Sehun answers, looking at Kai who is stuffing his mouth with grilled beef. All the meat in Kai’s plate looks delicious and Sehun starts debating if he should add more food into his stomach. “Do you really think so hard when it comes to eating?” Kai asks, surprising Sehun. Sehun gapes at Kai, feeling violated – How does this human know he is thinking about food?

 

 

“How do you know?” Sehun asks Kai, brows furrowed together. Although Kai is human, the fact that Sehun can’t keep his thought to himself makes the omega doubt the human. Sehun continues watching the human who is eating his meat, looking unbothered. Sehun scowls harder and Kai looks at him, eyes so soft that melts Sehun’s suspicions away.

 

 

“You have that look on your face…” Kai says, as a matter of fact.

 

 

“What look?” Sehun asks, leaning against his chair, watching the human from across the table. He decides to portray a confident, strong image and wishes the human wouldn’t think he is easy.

 

 

Sehun’s broad of confidence shatters when Kai leans against his own chair, giving Sehun a half smile with eyes that scan through his bones into his body. Sehun wishes to shield himself from those eyes. “You have that baby wolf pout, innocence and…”

 

 

‘Baby wolf’s pout?’ Sehun mentally questions Kai’s choice of word and asks himself does a wolf cub pout? He never witnessed a cub pouting. Sehun rolls his eyes, “And what…” he questions the human. Sehun feels that Kai is just all talk,

 

 

Kai has his eyes fixed on Sehun. Those deep brown orbs hold Sehun’s gaze until it’s strong enough to accept a truth.

 

 

Sehun waits for Kai to continue, unconsciously linking his eyes to the deepest part of Kai’s eyes. It’s a weird feeling of how they could connect like that, there’s a stable hold from Kai’s part and Sehun doesn’t feel like letting the connection go.

 

 

“You want someone to decide for you, protect you….”

 

 

 

 

The hair behind Sehun’s neck stands and a wave of electricity runs over his back giving him the pain and pleasure he doesn’t want to acknowledge. Sehun doesn’t answer to Kai neither he looked away from those eyes. There’s a silence in between them. It’s a silence of words but there’s a loud thundering of Sehun’s heart and howling wolf. Sehun doesn’t understand why is his wolf howling and to calm his tensed omega wolf, Sehun breaks the eye contact with Kai and closes his eyes. ‘Calm down,’ Sehun tells to his wolf, taking a deep breath to calm the wolf.

 

 

In the midst of calming his wolf, Sehun’s nose catches a scent in the air. It smells extremely sweet. Sehun breathes in more of it and identifies the scent; it’s a mixture of all red flowers. Sehun opens his eyes and a turns to locate the smell. To his right, he could only smell the clean air. To his left he smells the food and to his front;

 

 

“You smell different,” Sehun states as he curiously stares at Kai. At the same time he sniffs more of the scent to confirm if it is coming from Kai.

 

“How do I smell?” Kai asks Sehun, hiding his smirk as he leans closer towards Sehun. He stares at Sehun who is focusing on identifying the scent around him. Sehun glances at Kai, “Like flowers.”

 

Kai snickers, tapping his fingers onto the wooden table. “Flowers huh? Do I look like someone who would smell like flowers Sehun?” he asks the tensed wolf, a hint of tease in his words. Sehun however scowls as a reply, “It’s coming from you. You should know.” Sehun spits back, rolling his eyes.

 

Sehun gets distracted from the human when his wolf enjoys the flowery smell. “This is weird,” Sehun mumbles to himself, scratching his head slowly. Kai continues to observe Sehun. His human mind is doing his own conclusions and again, he taps his finger on the wooden table. Sehun glares at Kai,

 

“Why are you glaring at me?” Kai asks, resting his head in his palm. Kai stares at the lines between Sehun’s eyes slowly lowering his gazes to the red cheeks. He wonder is Sehun is angry at him or he is embarrassed.

 

“The scent is yours.” Sehun states, voice unwavering and sure.

 

 

 

Kai throws his head back with a smile and runs his fingers into his perfectly styled hair. He rests his hands on his nape and looks at Sehun through his lashes, “Prove it?” he challenges.

 

 

“Are you questioning my abilities?” Sehun feels so challenged that a mere human is questioning about his senses. The nerve in his head tenses and Sehun stands up to sit next to the human. Kai watches Sehun with a smile on his face and bares his neck when Sehun leans in to smell, “Here. It’s coming from here.” Sehun points, nose grazing over Kai’s hot skin. Kai snickers as he enjoys the close proximity and the wolf stays oblivious to Kai’s enjoyment.

 

 

“Seriously Sehun, I can’t smell myself.”

 

 

Sehun sits up straight, giving Kai a disbelieved look, “So trust me when I say you smell like flowers and my wolf loves it.”

 

 

It’s Kai’s turn to give Sehun a look, “Your wolf loves the flowery scent?”

 

 

“Yeah, it calms my wolf.”

 

 

Kai looks away and Sehun feels the sudden tense from the human.

 

 

“Oh wow!” Sehun jumps on his seat when he hears his best friend screaming to his face. “It’s been one day and you found yourself a handsome hunk! So much of wanting to escape…”

 

 

“Shut up Johnny,” Sehun cuts his best friend, giving the other his ugliest scowl and he drags his empty bowl to his side. Kai lazily looks towards Johnny and gives the other an acknowledgement. “I’m Johnny,” the friendlier one introduces himself and Kai grunts, surprising Sehun with the sudden change of behaviour. Sehun stares at Kai and with that he introduces himself, “Kai.”

 

 

Johnny starts to ask Sehun about his class and the omega starts whining to his best friend about his first boring class. The best friend laughs loudly and Kai glares at Johnny as if he’s stolen something from him. Johnny clears his throat when he feels Kai’s glares attacking his mind. He gives Sehun a hint and the omega slaps Kai’s thigh, “What’s wrong with you?” Sehun asks Kai and the glare softens when Kai’s eyes meet Sehun’s.

 

 

“How are you both friends?” Kai asks Sehun without sparing Johnny a glance. He catches Johnny’s eye roll but pays no attention to the guy and waits for Sehun to talk to him.

 

 

“I met him when I was on a run and Johnny was also running away from a pack of wolves.” Sehun tells, giggling to himself when he remembers the moment. Johnny fell on his bottom when he came face to face with Sehun’s white wolf but Sehun quickly changed into his human form to help the other up.

 

 

“I was damn running for my life. Some black and brown wolf was chasing me and I am glad I found Sehun.” Johnny adds and Kai scowls hard as he listens to their story. “Man, I would be eaten alive if not because of Sehun.”

 

 

Sehun nods agreeing to Johnny, “Thank God those wolves didn’t find us or else we both would be victims.” Sehun giggles, crossing his legs under the table and leans against the chair. It feels a lot comfortable with Johnny around. He turns to his side and Kai starts to pack hastily, “I have to leave. See you again Sehun.” Kai says and rushes off without looking back at Sehun who has a questioning look.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Why the fuck do I smell Sehun on you?” Baekhyun questions as soon as Kai dashes in their sacred room. The room is nothing sacred as they named it but it is just an empty room behind the college’s hall. It’s a forgotten room where Chanyeol had taken the initiative to remodel and claim it as the Alpha’s so no human would come in. There’s a great space with a few couches and table in the middle, a pantry and also a bed which is mostly used by Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

 

Kai dumps his duffel bag on the floor and lies flat on the couch. There’s so much in his head especially after the story he heard from Sehun.

 

 

“Because he was all over me,” Kai mumbles into the couch and rolls around to face Baekhyun. The other omega has his brow raised, waiting for Kai to spill more.

 

 

“We left you alone with him for some time and he is already all over you?” Chanyeol walks into the room with two hot drinks in his hands. He hands one to Baekhyun and holds one for himself, sipping it slowly.

 

 

“He said I smell like flowers,” Kai mumbles, sighing in confusion as he looks up to the ceiling. He couldn’t understand the meaning of smelling like flowers. He never heard anyone saying he smelt like flowers and Sehun claiming it was all flowers and red especially intrigued Kai.

 

 

“How did he… I mean…” Chanyeol stutters, almost spilling the drink in his cup. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his mate and Kai takes a deep breath, “I have no idea really…” Kai answers honestly, looking at both his wolf friends. Everything about him is already weird to begin with and now Sehun claiming to smell flowers on him makes everything more complicated to his already messed up life.

 

 

“I don’t smell anything on you Kai…” Baekhyun assures Kai but that doesn’t stops Kai from frowning, forcing his mind to come up with a conclusion. “Even I can’t smell you Kai… I can only smell the human you.” Chanyeol tells his best friend, taking a tissue from Baekhyun and wiping his hands clean. He stares at Kai, feeling helpless for his best friend.

 

 

“I cannot brain this. And the best part the human Johnny…”

 

 

“Who is Johnny now?” Baekhyun grumbles getting annoyed with Kai’s issues. It’s not he hates dealing with Kai or he isn’t interested in helping but Kai’s issues usually brings them a lot of trouble and Baekhyun doesn’t plan to get into any trouble for time being.

 

 

“Sehun’s human friend, who was almost killed by a pack of wolves some moons ago.”

 

 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at Kai with the same thought in their head. They stare at Kai who is looking extremely jealous of someone named Johnny and they both thinks Sehun is the reason behind it. “What about Johnny?” Baekhyun asks Kai, actually getting interested, forgetting his plans to not get into trouble.

 

 

“That human,” Kai starts forcing his mind to not think of ways he can have Johnny suffer. Kai looks at Chanyeol who is nodding his head showing interest to his story and continues, “That human was all over Sehun and damn I hate it.”

 

 

“For what damned reason do you even hate it?” Chanyeol asks Kai with his voice tad louder, laced by confusion.

 

 

“Wait…” Baekhyun interrupts when Kai is about to explain the situation. He chuckles, keeping his cup on the table in between them and sits up straight. Kai groans when he understands the look on the omega. “So you met Sehun yesterday….” Baekhyun asks carefully, trying to put events into a timeline. Kai nods, “Yes, in the minimart.”

 

 

“What happened in the minimart?” Baekhyun asks wanting to know more details. Kai scratches the back of his head, giving Baekhyun a look, “I helped him choose chips.” Kai recalls the incident and he hides the smile threatening to appear on his face. Sehun really looked so innocent and adorable. “What else?” Chanyeol asks this time and Kai turns to look at Chanyeol.

 

 

“He was obviously trying to identify me,” Kai states as a matter of fact and that intrigued his friends more. “And…” The mates ask and Kai shrugs leaning back against his couch, hands resting in between his legs. “Like you, he could only smell the human me.”

 

 

Baekhyun snickers all of a sudden and both Chanyeol and Kai looks at the omega curiously. Baekhyun raises his brows and smacks his lips, “So you are here today because of Sehun?” Baekhyun teases and Kai rolls his eyes. Kai hates it when Baekhyun reads his intentions like a book and there’s no way he could hide it. “Yeah…” Kai answers truthfully, “Like finally I have someone new to look at.” Kai states, clearly hinting at his best friends, “I don’t have to bear your disgusting lusty scent and watch both of you make annoying faces at one another.” Kai continues to complaint, hiding his intentions to ogle Sehun.

 

 

“Don’t blame it on us you shit.” Chanyeol kicks Kai, his leg barely reaching and Baekhyun throws a pillow towards Kai. They get into a small fight for a moment until Baekhyun comes back to his senses. “But seriously, what made you come back?” Baekhyun asks Kai.

 

 

Kai sighs, remembering how he wanted to leave college and never come back. He wanted to go on a run, learn about himself and find some answers which his parents never knew. Everything was well planned but Sehun happened. “I was leaving but the moment I saw Sehun yesterday, the plan disappeared from my head. I just don’t feel like leaving anymore. And now it feels like maybe the answers I was looking for could just be somewhere around here.”

 

 

The mate says nothing as they listen to Kai. Kai feels the unsettling in his heart. It’s eating his mind that Sehun smelt something on him and that is really unusual. “I just don’t get it how Sehun can smell something on me when I wasn’t even trying to reveal myself to him?” Kai speaks, sharing his trouble with his friends.

 

 

“Wait… so Sehun,” Baekhyun ruffled his hair in confusion, “You wasn’t trying to reveal yourself to him and yet he could smell you.”

 

 

“To be exact flowery,” Kai rolls his eyes. He had noticed various scent on himself like earthy, spicy, musky and minty but flowery was something new. Each of his scent means something, he was born like that. He smelled earthy when he is close to home. He smelled spicy when he is angry, musky when he is sleepy and minty when he’s freshly showered. His natural scent is a mix of fresh water, earth and mint. “What does the flower mean?” Baekhyun asks, knowing each of Kai’s scent has a meaning.

 

 

“I don’t know.” Kai says in a tired sigh. Kai mentally tenses remembering that Sehun said his wolf loves the scent. “What the fuck is going on?”


	4. Four

Kai remains in the sacred room as his friends leave for the next class. With the silence in the room and unoccupied mind, Kai tries to solve the confusion in his head. He tries to go back to those moments where his scents were discovered. He remembers the day his father notices the change in his scent. Being an adult, his father got worried for the only child. Kai was taken to the pack’s healer. The healer was a Beta and being the one with lots of knowledge, the Beta finds Kai’s issue special.

 

 

“There’s something about your child,” The beta informs his father. Little Kai stares back at the beta when the beta looks through him. He was a small pup and his wolf wasn’t discovered yet. The Beta smiles and turns towards his father. “This child of yours, he’s special and powerful.”

 

 

“What about his scents? I smell a lot in him and it’s worrying me.” Kai’s father speaks, running his fingers into Kai’s jet black hair. “For now I would suggest to keep his emotions controlled. I believe his scents are linked to his emotions.”

 

 

 

Kai sighs rubbing his palm over his face. “What was I feeling?” Kai mumbles to himself, trying to get back to the moment when Sehun smelled him. He sighs again. “Sehun,” he says the name out loud with a big huge question in his head. “What do I feel about Sehun?” Kai asks himself, thinking about Sehun. He imagines Sehun in his head and pictures Sehun’s beautiful face. “Beautiful?” Kai surprises himself with his choice of description for the omega. He snickers, “Okay, he’s beautiful. What else?”

 

 

Kai silently goes back to the moment he saw Sehun at the minimart. He was shocked to see Sehun. “Shocked because he’s an omega and unmated.” Kai talks to himself but his heart starts beating weirdly. “Is this something with Sehun being unmated?” Kai asks himself, more like asking his hidden wolf. Kai hears his wolf snort. “Can you like please control yourself?” Kai tells his wolf and he hears another snort in his head and rolls his eyes at his wolf. His relationship with his wolf is amusing which is why the wolf is playful most of the time.

 

 

“Let’s get back to the situation alright?” Kai decides, ignoring his wolf completely as the wolf starts to tease him. He sorts out the situation in the minimart. Since he was shocked, Sehun couldn’t sense him. His mind is trained to hide the shock scent. Therefore the omega caught only his human scent. “But today…?” he falls into a mess again.

 

 

 

Kai ignores the scent confusion and searches for his phone. He unlocks it and dials his father’s number. “Dad…” Kai speaks into the phone once his father answers his call. “No… I don’t think I will be coming home.”

 

 

“What happened?” the older man asks, sounding worried and Kai stares at the cups Chanyeol and Baekhyun left on the table. “I think I’m finding answers here, dad.” Kai speaks to his father. He is grateful for the old man for standing by his side, being the support he need when he wanted.

 

 

“How?” Kai’s father sounds surprised.

 

 

Kai scratches his head, “I think someone could help me with it. I’m not so sure yet but I will let you know.” Kai assures his old man.

 

 

“Spare this old alpha from some worries Kai.” Kai chuckles as he hears his father complain. He does feel a slight regret for always being a worry for his alpha father. “No worries dad… My wolf is under control.” Kai assures his father again.

 

 

“How’s everything at home?” Kai asks his father. He let his emotions out, missing the small house where he used to play. He misses his old man. Kai sniffs the air and he smells himself – a mixture of his own scent and his emotions. His wolfs stretches in his head clearly being thankful for being out after a long time. His father’s voice makes him feel closer to home and again, the scent in the air changes. Kai is feeling calm.

 

 

“Remember not to expose your Alpha, Kai.” Kai nods as he listens to his father before hanging up.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun walks back to his dorm after his classes are over. Along the way, he smiles at humans who walk pass him. Sehun finds himself at peace. He loves it. He loves walking freely and now as he walks back to his dorm, he can’t feel the omega stamp on his forehead. He feels equal to everyone else.

 

 

Sehun spot a bench at a distance and decides to take a moment there. He takes bigger steps, unconsciously rushing to the wooden bench. Sehun gets near the bench before anyone else does and he sits on it with a contented smile. Sehun let out a big sigh. He’s happy.

 

 

Sehun watches a yellow bird on a branch and it looks back at him, tilting its head. Sehun grins happily. “Hi there…” Sehun speaks to it and the bird blinks at him, tilting its head again. Sehun continues to watch it and it flies away seconds later. Sehun snickers, freeing his wolf in his mind. The omega is too excited to be close to nature and Sehun could smell his omega’s scent in the air. “You miss it don’t you?” Sehun asks his omega and he gets no reply back. Sehun gives his omega some time to enjoy the freedom in his mind. The omega wanders in between humans, listening to their conversation and sneaking into their plastic bags when it smells food. Sehun calls his omega back before it could take some food from a girl’s bag.

 

 

“Behave okay.” Sehun warns his omega.

 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Sehun jumps when Johnny sits next to him. Sehun smiles at his best friend, bumping their shoulders together. Sehun watches Johnny spread his long legs and grumbles like an old man. The omega finds it hilarious as the human cracks his knuckles and twist his head. “What happened to you?” Sehun asks in between laughter and the human sighs back tiredly.

 

 

“I hate classes.” Johnny answers venomously and Sehun laughs again. “That’s for laughing at me for having boring class this morning!” Sehun reminds Johnny and the human rolls his eyes, “Boring classes is better than tiring classes. I am tired mentally.” Johnny massages his head with his right hand which looks a lot like he is actually posing for a pictorial. Sehun scoffs, slapping the human’s thigh. He tells the other to stop exaggerating.

 

 

Johnny whines, “Who were you talking to?” he asks again. He really hates feeling left out – especially gossips. “I was just letting my wolf out.” Sehun tells with a smile, eyes following his wolf who is still out getting the fresh air. Johnny looks alarmed and he searches for a said wolf. He swallows when he can’t see any, “I don’t see any wolf, Sehun.”

 

 

“Of course you can’t.” Sehun scoffs, turning to look at Johnny. He smiles when he sees Johnny’s pale face and puts his hand around his best friend’s wide shoulder. “He is just free in my head. I can either keep him… I wouldn’t say locked but locked as in he stays hidden in my head or let him free, spiritually free in the nature.” Sehun explains. He realizes his explanation sounds more confusing that what he is trying to explain.

 

 

“I kinda get it,” Johnny assures, looking back at Sehun. “So, it’s all in your head. He is either free or remains in your head.” Sehun nods beaming happily when Johnny understands him. He feels thankful at times like this when Johnny could easily understand situation which is difficult for Sehun to put in words.

 

 

“But he can also be free physically.” Sehun adds and the best friends puffers his mouth. “I remember your white wolf.” Johnny raises his finger, making his statement clear. Sehun laughs when he senses Johnny’s fear for wolves. He bumps his head on Johnny’s shoulder playfully, “My wolf loves you…” Sehun cries to his best friend still rubbing his head on Johnny’s arm and the human reluctantly pats Sehun’s head. “Okay….”

 

 

They fall into comfortable silence. From time to time Sehun would laugh and groan at the antics of his wolf which leaves Johnny thinking and curious. Sehun would tell his best friend what his wolf is doing and the human would find it weird. “I wish I could see your white wolf rolling around on the grass now.” Johnny tells Sehun. All he can imagine is a white dog instead of a white wolf rolling on the grass and how it would jump around, wagging its tail.

 

 

“Someday… I am still not comfortable on letting my wolf out for real here.” Sehun tells the human, at the same time feeling sorry for his omega wolf.

 

 

“Is this safe? Him out there,” Johnny asks watching Sehun carefully. Sehun looks calm and relaxed. He surely knows what he is doing.

 

 

Sehun listens to Johnny’s questions but he keeps the answer to himself. Safe is a huge word. He wouldn’t say it out loud. It is a risk to let his wolf out like this. It’s a huge risk with his omega scent mixing in the air going to places he could never reach. His scent would be spread to places, alarming and letting the other wolves know of his presence. There’s more risk than safety. However he doesn’t want it to stop and restrict himself and his wolf. His wolf needs the nature.

 

 

“I guess it is between me and him to keep us safe.” Sehun mumbles after taking his own time thinking.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“The guy earlier in the café…” Johnny starts as they head back to their dorms. They have been sitting at the bench for about an hour and the clouds starts to gather for possible rain. The best friends decide it’s time to head home. “He looks bad.”

 

 

Sehun turns towards Johnny, confused at who Johnny is referring to, “Who?” He asks, thinking about Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol did scare him at first but that is because the other is an alpha but as they talked, the alpha isn’t scary at all. “Chanyeol?” Sehun asks Johnny. The sound of their matching footsteps made Sehun look down at their feet,

 

 

“Who is Chanyeol dude? I didn’t meet any Chanyeol earlier.” Johnny answers, a little frustrated at Sehun’s weak memory. “Now you tell me about this Chanyeol guy.”

 

 

Sehun rubs the back of his neck, clearly remembering who Johnny meant, “Chanyeol… he’s Baekhyun’s mate.” Sehun gives Johnny a look and before Johnny asks him who Baekhyun is, Sehun explains. “Chanyeol is an alpha so when he first approached me, I wish I could hide in a cave…”

 

 

“What’s with you and alphas,” Johnny asks carefully knowing that it’s a sensitive issue. Sehun puffs his cheeks and sighs, “Their dominance and how them being around makes me weak without my mind agreeing to it… and besides, dad he kept them away from me. So I never really liked any.”

 

 

Johnny hums, remembering the name he wants to remember. It is better to distract Sehun from the Alpha talks for time being. “Kai…. Yeah Kai.” Johnny says once he remembers the name, fist pumping the air that made Sehun chuckle.

 

 

Sehun looks at his friends as they walk. “Kai isn’t scary….” Sehun says but he realizes his voice dies down. He asks himself about Kai. The other is a human but his impression is powerful. “He could be intimidating at times.” Sehun says going back to those moments he saw Kai. Kai is indeed intimidating especially his eyes.

 

 

“No… something just doesn’t feel right about him.” Johnny argues with Sehun. Johnny can’t seem to comprehend the look Kai gave him and the feeling is unsettling in his heart. He takes a glance towards Sehun who also seem to be in a deep thought. Johnny feels the protective side of him awakening for his best friend. Even if Kai means no harm, Johnny is going to keep a close eye on the person. “He’s a wolf isn’t he?” Johnny asks and Sehun is quick to shake his head.

 

 

“No… he smells human.” Sehun informs and again Johnny feels his guts talking. Kai doesn’t look human at all. His presence is too strong for a human.

 

 

“What if he masked his scent or something like that?” Johnny asks trying to put some sense into Sehun. Sehun can be clueless and Johnny feels it is wise to expose his best friend to possibilities.

 

 

“No Johnny, wolves can’t hide their scent. Our scent is important to us. Scent helps us in our daily lives, each minute, second and hour.” Sehun explains calmly but his brows are furrowed. Johnny knows his questions had Sehun thinking. “But are you sure?” he asks again and this time Sehun looks at him, “Sure.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Johnny waves at Sehun and walks back towards his own block. Sehun watches Johnny leave and until the human is gone into the building, Sehun turns around to walk into his own building. “Remind me to ask Johnny if I can visit his room.” Sehun says to his wolf. He really wishes to visit the human’s room and spot the difference between his special omega room and a normal room.

 

 

Sehun gasps. He takes wide steps towards a flower on the ground. Sehun looks around. There are no other flowers around and it is the only flower. Sehun squats down to it, smiling widely as he touches the yellow petals carefully. He doesn’t know the name of this flower. It has five thick petals. His wolf whines in his head and Sehun pouts as they look at the beautiful flower.

 

 

Sehun turns around to the scent when he smells it coming his way. “What are you doing here, Kai?” Sehun asks, smiling widely as he look up to the human. Kai puts his hands in his pocket and stands next to Sehun, raising his brows at Sehun. “Meeting Yeol in a while,” Kai answers tilting his head.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Kai asks, judging Sehun whose hands are dirty. Kai spotted Sehun squatting down by the drain and frowns at the omega. The human that passed Sehun, laughed at the omega and Kai hates the fact that the omega is oblivious to all that.

 

“This flower….” Sehun chimes, showing Kai the yellow flower he found. “It’s so beautiful!”

 

 

Kai looks at the flower and back at Sehun. He has no emotions for flowers. “You like flowers?” Kai asks Sehun who is giving the flower a soft caress.

 

 

“I love flowers.” Sehun answers, smiling widely at Kai. Just then the Alpha in Kai’s head wags its tail happily at the mention of flower.


	5. Five

“If you are going to make me hunt squirrels again today I’ll fucking bite your head off.” Kai groans as Chanyeol makes plans for their run today. Its weekend and the alpha pair usually goes out for run unless Chanyeol has plans with Baekhyun.  Chanyeol ignores Kai and moves to take his jacket in the wardrobe. Chanyeol gives Kai a look, watching the other roll around on his bed. Chanyeol chuckles and throws a book at Kai and the other howls in pain, rubbing his back.

 

 

“Can we have something more exciting?” Kai asks, looking hopefully at the other alpha and he gets a sigh as a reply. “What is the point of asking me?” Chanyeol asks, tying his shoelaces.

 

“I am asking you. That’s what this is all about.”

 

 

Chanyeol takes a moment to look at Kai and shakes his head, “The moment you let your alpha out all our plan goes into the drain.”

 

 

“But the squirrel plan wasn’t mine…” Kai says, mind going back to their previous hunt. They spent hours in jungle looking for a deer but Chanyeol got distracted by a squirrel and went chasing a squirrel. Kai stopped on his tracks to gape at Chanyeol who left him to chase a squirrel.

 

“Don’t pretend as if you don’t know the reason…” Chanyeol mutters, giving Kai an eye roll.

 

 

“No… I don’t know. I am still fucking speechless. For fuck’s sake a squirrel?” Kai asks, getting up from his bed to get dressed. He kicks Chanyeol’s feet as he passes the other alpha and Chanyeol growls back lightly. “It was getting late and I got hungry.” Chanyeol mumbles knowing that Kai would hear him with his super hearing. Kai pulls over his shirt and scowls at Chanyeol. “Are you a pup? Squirrel?” he scoffs, putting on a new shirt, “And get your things out of my room okay.”

 

 

“This place is also mine in case you forgot.” Chanyeol argues, watching Kai contemplate in front of his wardrobe. It is a rare sight. He has never seen Kai thinking so much over a piece of cloth. “Excuse me… you have a bigger place with your mate.”

 

 

Kai catches the uneasiness on Chanyeol’s face at the mention of his mate. “Baekhyun’s things are occupying more than half the place. I can’t have a place of my own.” Kai wants to laugh at his friend’s misery and he did. Chanyeol sends Kai a dirty look but that doesn’t stop Kai from laughing. “I wish I didn’t vote out to leave this heaven.” Chanyeol says, looking around the current room he calls heaven.

 

 

“Well this heaven is currently mine.” Kai smirks, agreeing with Chanyeol. The room is indeed a heaven as claimed. Their alpha status gets them a privilege to a constantly filled pantry and luxury service. Each lot is an apartment like with three rooms. With Chanyeol and Kai’s hobbies they decided to cram in a room to sleep. The other two room; One is a video game heaven and the other is a mini gym. Before Chanyeol mated with Baekhyun, the two alphas would spend their time playing video games and exercising. The in house gym has gifted them with a desirable physique.

 

 

“I still have the key,” Chanyeol reminds Kai since the other forgot to take the key back from Chanyeol. Kai glares at the key in Chanyeol’s hand, “Fine, if you are coming in here…” Kai pauses to make sure he has Chanyeol’s attention on him, “Pay rent.”

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Why does it look like we are dressed to a party?” Kai asks as they walk out of their building. They are both wearing a leather jacket over their t-shirt. Chanyeol is wearing a pair jeans and Kai is wearing a pants. Chanyeol snickers, side eyeing Kai, “I normally dress like this. It is you…”

 

 

“What?” Kai says, looking at his own jacket, dusting it. The jacket is an old jacket and it has been some time since he last wore it. Kai gets more offended when Chanyeol says he normally dresses like he’s going to bed. Kai argues with the slightly taller alpha, “I just want to be comfortable.” He says looking at himself again. Kai then glances at Chanyeol and compares their style once again.

 

 

Kai asks his wolf if whatever Chanyeol said is true and to his own horror the alpha agrees with Chanyeol. Chanyeol turns to look at Kai when the other gasps and looks offended. Kai doesn’t tell Chanyeol about it but he mentally scolds his wolf, “How dare you agree with him?” Kai asks and the wolf doesn’t hesitate to answer, “You are messy and smelly.”

 

 

“What the fuck.” Kai mumbles, ruffling his hair and the alpha next to him stares at him sceptically. “I’m talking to this dumb in my head.” Kai tells Chanyeol and he hears his alpha replying, “You are dumber than I am.”

 

 

Chanyeol walks ahead, leaving Kai to argue with the alpha in his head. Chanyeol finds it weird when Kai talks to the alpha in his head. Due to circumstances, Kai has to hide his wolf but that doesn’t hide the fact that Kai is stronger than he is despite the childish behaviours. Chanyeol turns around to watch Kai frown and mumble. He smiles, knowing how hot headed Kai’s alpha is and how the alpha knows everything but the human in Kai is always oblivious to things around him.

 

 

Chanyeol continues walking and stops when his eyes find Sehun playing basketball with a group of human. It’s a basketball court at the park in their college. From where they are, Sehun looks small but Chanyeol can clearly see the other. The omega looks happy and carefree. It is nice to see how comfortable Sehun is around human and Chanyeol remembers Kai mentioning about Sehun’s human friend. Chanyeol guesses the human friend since Sehun seems to be laughing and talking to that one particular human. Chanyeol turns to his side when Kai stands next to him. He catches the smile on Kai’s lips and,

 

 

 

 

Sehun stops playing when he smells the flowery scent in the air. He turns to the direction and waves at Kai and Chanyeol. Sehun waves at them, calling them over to join him but Chanyeol shakes his head, turning to Kai. He nudges the frozen alpha and jerks his head to Sehun.

 

The omega pouts when he watches Kai and Chanyeol walk away but Kai turns around to give him a look. From their distance, Sehun feels the heavy wave from Kai’s gaze and turns pink. It felt like Kai had warned him to stay safe and be careful. Sehun continues watching them until they are gone from his sight and he takes a deep breath. He loses his mood to play basketball, his omega doesn’t want to play anymore and Sehun becomes uneasy thinking that it is because of Kai.

 

 

“I don’t feel like playing anymore,” Sehun whines to Johnny when the other joins him on the bench. Johnny scowls, watching Sehun like a hawk. “Is this because of Kai?” Sehun turns to look at Johnny and pouts. He is not sure what he is supposed to answer. He doesn’t even know if Kai is the reason. “I don’t think so. My wolf decides not to play anymore.” Sehun tells the truth. It was his omega that decided to stop.

 

 

“Ask your omega why?” Johnny mumbles, gulping down water from his bottle. Sehun watches the bump on his best friend’s neck move and connects his mind to his wolf. Sehun frowns when he sees his wolf lying on his back, paws up, looking relaxed as ever. “I want to play basketball,” Sehun tells his wolf and the wolf turns around, ignoring Sehun. “I feel flowery.” The wolf says and Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Kai and Chanyeol continue their long walk to the forest out of town after deciding on what to hunt. Most importantly, they didn’t want to cloud an unmated omega’s mind. Before Sehun came, they usually hunt and run in the jungle behind their college but this time, Kai suggests it is wise for them to stay away. The omega would catch his alpha’s scent in the air and Kai doesn’t trust his alpha. Kai believes his alpha would send some signals to the omega after what happened with the flower scent.

 

 

The forest they are walking into is the forest nearby Chanyeol’s clan. Chanyeol is from the west and Kai is from the east clan. It is lucky that the east and west wolf clan has a peace agreement or else Kai would most probably be locked up. They can’t kill him. Words have spread about him ever since he was young and most young alpha looks up to him for a reason he doesn’t understand.

 

 

Kai sends Chanyeol a knowing look and he sprints into a run, transforming into his mighty wolf. Chanyeol gapes at Kai’s wolf, shaking his head at how Kai always does it. “Stop cheating you fool!”

 

 

“I did not. You are too slow.” The alpha relays Kai’s message to Chanyeol with his eyes. The alpha – Kai’s alpha has this magnificent aura around him. Although Chanyeol is an alpha himself, there’s a little submission to the charcoal black alpha. Kai paws the ground, urging Chanyeol to transform so they could go for a hunt but Chanyeol continues to gape at Kai. “What are you looking at? Hurry up!” Kai scolds and Chanyeol gets closer to Kai, inspecting Kai’s black fur.

 

 

“Your fur….” Chanyeol whispers, caressing Kai’s fur on the body and the alpha turns around to look at Chanyeol. Kai’s brown alpha eyes turns dark when he notices what Chanyeol is looking at,

 

 

“It’s shining and silky.”

 

 

Kai frowns, urging his alpha to lick the fur and the alpha does. However the fur remains silky and it’s making him uneasy. His fur was never silky and shining. It has been a dull shade of black, almost making him look dirty. “What’s going on?” Kai asks his own wolf and the alpha replies with a snot. Chanyeol stares into the brown eyes, listening to what the alpha might say,

 

 

“It is time to groom… I have someone to woo.”

 

“Who are you trying to court?” Chanyeol asks the wolf, getting a hint on who it is but he waits patiently for the wolf to say a name. “My omega.”

 

 

Chanyeol feels a creep rising in his chest when the alpha says it. The sense of possessiveness that rises in the alpha’s tone warns Chanyeol. He feels the claim and he is excited to see the courting process. Chanyeol watch the alpha walk away with admiration. He gets a whiff of scent in the air – Flowers and Wood.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Kai turns around to see Chanyeol’s brown alpha running after him and he quickens his pace. He laughs knowing that the brown alpha could catch up to him. Kai leaps over a broken branch and takes a sharp turn to the left. He plans on getting deeper into the woods for better hunt. It has been so long since they last ate good meat and he is really craving for some sweet meat. The Black alpha gets giddy at the thought of having to share the meat with a certain omega. Kai gets annoyed as he understood which omega the alpha is courting – Sehun. Kai also finally gets it – the flowery scent is meant for Sehun, since the omega loves flowers.

 

 

“Can you stop thinking about your omega because the flowery smell is getting very uncomfortable!” Chanyeol screams into his head and Kai laughs again, wagging its tail as they continue to run. “I think I finally know who the omega is!” Kai tells the alpha behind him and he slows down to let the other alpha catch up. Chanyeol gets closer, looking tired and out of breath.

 

 

“You are the only dumb one.” Chanyeol says in between breaths and the brown alpha looks in the other alpha’s eyes. “It was very obvious you were going to get attracted to Sehun.”

 

 

Kai smiles crazily at the mention of Sehun’s name and he remembers something, “I don’t think him being an unmated omega is the reason.” Kai gets serious and Chanyeol takes the hint that it is the alpha talking. The silky black alpha looks deep in thought and he watches the alpha frown. “Remember there was this one unmated omega in our college two moons ago?” Kai asks, looking at Chanyeol and the brown alpha nods, remembering the said omega. “What about her?”

 

 

“I was attracted to her but my alpha isn’t,” Kai tells walking slowly along the trail. The omega was a female and she was beautiful. Kai remembers having a crush on her but his attraction was opposed by the alpha.

 

 

Chanyeol hits Kai with his tail, “Your alpha knows who he wants. Are you not attracted to Sehun?” Chanyeol asks, teasing Kai and the silky black alpha glares back. “I’ll fucking claw your face.” Kai growls at the other bearing his claws and Chanyeol laughs not buying Kai’s threats at all.

 

 

“So you like him.”

 

 

“My alpha liked him first.”

 

 

“I’m asking you… the human you. Do you like Sehun?” Chanyeol asks again emphasizing on the information he needs. Kai listens to the cracks on the dry leaves under his paws, focusing on the blue bird twenty trees away and his mind pictures Sehun playing basketball earlier. Kai hears his wolf’s need, he hears all the alphas desires for the omega and he remembers Sehun’s smile.

 

 

“I like him…” Kai answers when the heart says yes to all Sehun’s smile, Sehun’s laughter, the scar on Sehun’s cheeks, Sehun’s voice and everything which is Sehun’s. “Don’t you think you should court him?” Chanyeol asks Kai, not the alpha. “Date him, take him out for dinners and the usual…” Chanyeol continues suggesting human dating ways. Sehun seems to like the human ways more than the wolf’s.

 

 

“He doesn’t even know I am an alpha…” Kai mumbles. He feels the alpha sadden at the thought. They get hurt with the fact that they cannot reveal themselves yet. Kai does the math in his head with an imaginative situation; if he were to reveal his alpha, Sehun would know he is an alpha and the omega might distance himself and even if Sehun accepts him, Sehun will have to deal with his scent problems.

 

 

“Why don’t you reveal yourself, take the risk…” Chanyeol suggests and Kai stops to look at him.

 

 

“I’ll be risking everyone else. Your omega would be affected too…” Kai hates it when situations like this happen. He has no way out and he has to be stuck at a very delicate situation. At times like this, it best to consider others.

 

 

“I’m sorry Kai…” Chanyeol says, bumping into Kai. “I am sure there will be a way out.” They smile at each other knowingly. Kai’s smile turns into a smirk and he sprints off, leaving Chanyeol again. Chanyeol groans and growls at his best friend and follows behind the mighty alpha.

 

 

 

“Is that a deer I see?” Kai gets into his hunting stance as his eyes focuses on the deer’s movement. Chanyeol says nothing and moves silently into attacking position. They move together, slowly and quietly, taking one step at a time closer to the deer. Kai connects with Chanyeol telling the alpha to leap forward and Kai remains where he is, knowing the deer would run his way.

 

 

“3” Kai counts…

 

“2”

 

 

There’s a pin drop silence as if everything in the woods stops breathing.

 

 

 

“1”


	6. Six

Sehun throws a crumpled paper at Baekhyun and waits hopefully for the elder omega to read his note. Baekhyun, who is sitting four tables away with his assignment partner, turns to look at Sehun. Sehun points at the paper and gestures Baekhyun to read it. Baekhyun then opens up the paper and starts to giggle. Baekhyun takes his pen and starts to write something back on the note and he crumples the paper again and watches the professor before throwing it back to Sehun. The paper lands perfectly on Sehun’s table and Sehun quickly opens up the paper to read;

                                  

 

I have no plans later. What do you want to do?

 

 

Sehun thinks hard of what he can do with the omega. It is weekend and Sehun doesn’t plan to remain cooped in his room. He wants to look around the town and try some new food. So, he writes down his mind on the paper and passes it back to Baekhyun. It has been almost a month since the first day of college and Sehun hasn’t been out to the town. He heard his classmates, the humans talking about how exciting the town is and all those interesting places they went. Sehun began to grow the desire to visit those places. He could have asked Johnny but Sehun thought it would be better to ask Baekhyun since the omega would know which place would be safe.

 

 

Any ideas of where you want to go?

 

 

Baekhyun asks back and Sehun looks up from his paper to see the elder omega smiling gleefully at him. Sehun takes his pen and starts naming places he wants to visit. Sehun writes the town first and he gives a vague location of food and drinks. Sehun chuckles as he throws the paper back at Baekhyun and the other turns to give Sehun thumbs up after reading. Sehun taps his fingers on the table excitedly, imagining the fun he is going to have later. He feels the excitement bursting in his veins and it’s making him giddy. He never had the chance to visit the town on his own. Back at his own colony, his alpha father would always be around but this time he is out on his own. Sehun reads Baekhyun’s reply and he gasps when Baekhyun says he would like to invite his alpha.

 

 

“Oh Sehun.” Sehun hides the paper when the professor calls out his name and he takes a quick glance towards Baekhyun. Sehun feels his face heating up at the thought of Chanyeol following them. His omega wolf starts rolling around on his back; getting jittery thinking that Kai would follow too. Sehun screams in his head, cupping his cheeks to hide the heat on his cheeks from being obvious to another. Sehun could no longer focus in class. He is now excited and anxious.

 

 

Baekhyun gets back into his seat when the professor walks out and gives Sehun a look, “What’s gotten your face so red?” Sehun shakes his head instantly, cupping his cheeks. He wants to hide. The embarrassment is too much. It would so awkward to tell Baekhyun that he doesn’t want Kai to follow them. Kai makes him uncomfortable in the most painful way. “Did you ask Chanyeol?” Sehun asks, instead of telling Baekhyun about Kai. He thought it would be great if the alpha could follow.

 

 

Baekhyun gives Sehun a look and starts packing his books, “I am meeting him so I’ll see if he wants to follow.” Baekhyun answer and Sehun feels a wave of disappointment coming from the omega. Sehun waits if Baekhyun would tell more but he doesn’t so Sehun asks, “Will he not follow?”

 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “That dumb alpha spends his weekends in his old alpha room to play video games.” Sehun didn’t mean to laugh but laughs and Baekhyun glares at Sehun. Sehun swallows his laughter and tries to understand the omega’s misery. “He spends his weekends more with Kai instead of me so I doubt if he would follow.” Sehun feels sorry for Baekhyun but at the same time he finds it amusing that Chanyeol isn’t a possessive alpha. “He sounds like a nice alpha.” Sehun tells and he yelps as Baekhyun bites his arm.

 

 

Sehun winces as he rubs his abused arm and the omega takes a deep breath, “He is nice when he is with me but he is absolutely horrible when he spends time with Kai. I hope that guy finds a mate soon.” Baekhyun says and Sehun slows down the rubbing on his palm, watching Baekhyun mumble something he couldn’t hear, “M…mate?” Sehun asks, not sure if he heard the word right.

 

 

“Mate as in boyfriend Sehun…” Baekhyun answers, hitting Sehun’s arm once again and Sehun cries in pain, telling the omega to stop abusing him. They walk out of class side by side with Baekhyun inspecting the bite mark on Sehun’s reddened arm. Sehun feels violated when the bite turns dark leaving mark on his pale skin. “Chanyeol promised to meet me at the park.” Baekhyun tells, slapping Sehun’s bruised arm lightly and Sehun as a reflex throws a punch on Baekhyun. Sehun feels so great to be able to channel his pain but he instantly feels sorry for the elder omega. “Stop hitting me,” Sehun mumbles, making some distance from Baekhyun. The omega mumbles strings of apologies and starts to cling on the taller, snuggling his face into Sehun’s arm. “I can totally understand why your alpha chooses to stay with Kai on the weekends.” Sehun says and to his utter pain and horror, Baekhyun starts to hit him repeatedly.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Why is the air between you both so tense?” Kai is the first to notice the tension between Sehun and Baekhyun. The omegas glare at one another and roll their eyes at the same time. The alphas stare curiously until Sehun decides to speak up. “He’s been abusing me. Look at my arm!” Sehun whines, showing his arm to Chanyeol. The mated alpha glares at his mate and shakes his head. They share a look and it is intimidating enough for Sehun to feel he is interfering their personal moment. So he looks away to only notice Kai’s concern gaze on his arm. “How painful is it?” Kai asks, looking at Sehun’s reddened arm.

 

 

His alpha want to jump at Baekhyun and hurt the omega like how he hurt Sehun but knowing that Chanyeol is having it with his own mate, Kai focuses on healing Sehun. “It is not painful but…” Sehun looks down on his own arm and frowns at how terrible the skin looks. He bruises easily. “Since I bruise easily, it looks bad.” Sehun says with a pout and rolls down his sleeve to cover his arm. Sehun turns to look at Baekhyun and decides to slip in the mates’ moment.

 

 

“I know how playful Baekhyun gets…” Chanyeol starts after Sehun is done explaining, “But it is not right to see you bruising like that…” Chanyeol shares a look with Kai. Sehun feels guilty for the tensed moment. He hates being the reason for a fight and he tries to lighten the mood. Sehun watches Baekhyun share a look with Kai and cowers away like a scared pup when Kai glares back. Sehun laughs awkwardly waving his hands in between Baekhyun and Kai, “Let’s go out tonight.” Sehun invites everyone, including Kai.

 

 

“Where?” Chanyeol asks ignoring the heated moment Baekhyun is having with Kai. Sehun tells Chanyeol about his wish and the alpha agrees instantly. Sehun jumps at Baekhyun happily, telling the omega that Chanyeol is ready to follow. As if snapping out of his moment, Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol and asks if he is really following. Baekhyun jumps into his alpha’s arms. Sehun smiles happily as the smile on Baekhyun’s face returns. He watch the mate lovingly, oblivious to Kai watching him worriedly.

 

 

Kai can’t help his urge to lift Sehun’s sleeve and lick the bruise on Sehun’s arm. He keeps his eyes fixed on Sehun’s arm and feels hopeless for not being able to help Sehun. His wolf too, stares at Sehun’s arm sadly. Both are feeling helpless for not being able to cure Sehun’s wound. Unknowingly, Kai releases a scent that catches Sehun’s attention. “You smell like an ointment,” Sehun states, sniffing the air. Chanyeol and Baekhyun turns to look at Kai. “He…” Chanyeol speaks, gaining Sehun’s attention, giving Kai a moment to calm his wolf.

 

 

Kai tries to connect to his alpha but that wolf doesn’t let Kai to control him and releases more scent. “My calves were aching…” Kai says, massaging his calves, pretending to be hurt. Sehun looks down to Kai’s calves and asks what happened. “I tried running with a wolf,” Kai tells, grinning at Chanyeol and the other alpha looks relieved. Baekhyun adds to the drama by continuing his hate for the pair and starts to grumble how stupid they are. Sehun laughs as Chanyeol hold Baekhyun in a tight grip and kiss the crown of his head, “Don’t be jealous of us my pretty omega. I love you the most.” Chanyeol teases his mate.

 

 

Sehun continues to touch his arm, massaging it lightly to enhance blood flow. The pain gets better each passing second. Sehun could still smell the ointment in the air and it gets stronger every time Kai looks at him. Sehun could be dense but he suspects Kai to be weird. It has been the second time he smelt Kai differently; first the flowers and now ointment. Sehun glances at Kai who seems to be busy with his phone. “Sehun stop stealing glances at Kai.” Baekhyun says and Kai looks up from his phone to smile at Sehun.

 

 

Sehun feels his soul locking itself up and his wolf running away to hide. “I wasn’t….” Sehun lies, staring at his shoes and he feels Kai’s eyes on him. Sehun scolds himself from being so obvious and calls his wolf back. He needs the omega to suffer the embarrassment with him. “Am I too good looking, Sehun?” Kai asks and again, Sehun wants to disappear. No, Sehun wishes to run. The omega braves himself to look at Kai at the other is smirking at him, having fun teasing Sehun.

 

 

“Can we discuss about tonight’s plan?” Sehun asks instead of answering Kai. He ignores Kai who is having the best time of his life, teasing and smiling at Sehun. The omega in Sehun peeks at Kai and Sehun feels his human heart fluttering. Chanyeol laughs at Sehun’s misery and starts to plan their night out.

 

 

Baekhyun chooses to be with Sehun and that had Chanyeol questioning his mate, “Why would you be with Sehun?” Chanyeol looks offended. “Just like you spend your time with Kai, I too, will spend my time with Sehun.” Baekhyun answers carelessly and the alpha uses his alpha’s voice to get Baekhyun to be serious.

 

 

Sehun groans in pain, submitting to the alpha unwillingly and he feels a warm hand around his shoulder, “Yeol…” Kai warns, running his palm over Sehun’s back to calm the omega. Sehun starts to shiver is submission and pleasure. The warm hand over his back sends heat to his skin.

 

 

“God… I am sorry Sehun.” Chanyeol rushes to kneel down beside Sehun. “I didn’t know you would be affected.” Chanyeol continues, glaring at Baekhyun. If his mates would listen to him, an unmated omega wouldn’t be in pain.

 

 

Sehun takes a deep breath, waving his hand at the alpha. “This is all my fault. It is best if I leave you guys alone for some time and we can meet up later.” Sehun suggests getting up from the bench he has been sitting. He decides to not be the reason and victim in a mate’s quarrel. Baekhyun is clearly unhappy with Chanyeol over some reasons and he doesn’t want to be the blind victim of an alpha’s wrath. He turns to look at Kai, giving the other a thankful smile. “Baekhyun… if you are coming over, please let me know…” Sehun tells his friend and walks away before Baekhyun could coax him to stay.

 

 

“I’ll follow you.” Kai offers wanting to run away from the mates, at the same time spend some moments with Sehun. Kai smiles when Sehun mumbles soft thanks and gives Chanyeol a look before running after Sehun. “Hey… slow down.” Kai catches up with Sehun, a hand on the omega’s shoulder. Sehun looks unhappy and the alpha has its ears flattened on its head, feeling just as sad as the omega. Kai walks next to Sehun silently, looking at the frown in between Sehun’s eyebrows and the pout on Sehun’s pretty pink lips.

 

 

“If you are sad about Chanyeol and Baekhyun…” Kai starts and the omega perks up to him with hope, “Don’t be.” Kai tells Sehun, keeping his hands inside his pockets. Kai is used to all the mates’ quarrel and this is not the first time he becomes the reason to it. “Baekhyun may seem to put all the blame on me but trust me, Chanyeol must have forgotten to please the omega.”

 

 

“In which way?” Sehun asks, not understanding what Chanyeol should have done. He watches Kai look down to his shoes as they walk back towards Sehun’s block. Kai looks up to Sehun with a smile and slowly the smile turns into a dirty smirk. “Don’t be too dense Sehun…” Kai teases and Sehun slaps Kai’s back when he finally gets what Kai meant. “You are pulling my legs!” Sehun scolds, pushing Kai away and the alpha laughs his heart out, entertained by Sehun’s reaction. “It’s true!” Kai tells Sehun. Sehun cups his ears when Kai tells him when the last time the mates had sex and Baekhyun is probably annoyed with the lack of sex.

 

 

“How do you know about their sexual activities?” Sehun asks, surprised that Kai knows so much about the mates. Kai raises his brows and gives Sehun a look, “Are you interested to know, Sehun? I didn’t know you were,”

 

 

Sehun whines hitting Kai once again and the other groans painfully, running away from Sehun. Sehun runs after Kai, telling Kai to run for his life since he is a wolf and Kai turns back to show his tongue at Sehun. “Catch me if you can Sehun. I am used to running with an alpha.” Kai laughs and runs further away from Sehun when the omega gains distance.

 

 

Sehun tells his omega to run along with him so he could catch Kai and punch the human but his omega refuses to cooperate. He ignores his omega and uses his own strength and powers to run after the other but he fails when Kai is so far ahead of him. Sehun slows down, taking a large amount of air into his lungs. He bends down, hands on his knee watching Kai gain distance easily. “Heyy…” He calls the other and Kai turns back, tilting his head.

 

 

Sehun walks towards Kai, breathing heavily with his eyes fixed on the other. Sehun blames his omega on his loss. “You can really run,” Sehun tells Kai when they are in a good distance and Kai smiles brightly at Sehun. Sehun catches a new scent in the air and he suspects Kai is the one behind it. Sehun’s nose identifies mint in the and it gets stronger as Kai gets closer. “And you are quite slow for a wolf.” Kai states as a fact. Omegas are quite fast but it is surprising that Sehun doesn’t match a normal omega’s speed. Sehun pouts, taking another deep breath. “To be very honest… I don’t usually run.” Sehun tells, looking at Kai. He smiles awkwardly when the other stares at him as if Sehun is lying. “Are you serious, Sehun?” Kai asks totally not believing the other. He starts to feel agitated at the thought of Sehun being controlled with his abilities.

 

 

Sehun nods, “This is why I wanted to leave. At least I will have some freedom to myself.” Sehun tells softly. He remembers watching the young omegas have great time, running around in their group of wolves but Sehun never had the opportunity. The only time he runs is when his alpha father is away and his mother would encourage him to run. There’s a silence between them and Sehun catches Kai’s concerned gaze.

 

 

“Do you think Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be free to take me out to town later?” Sehun asks Kai since the mates could be busy catching up on their personal activities. Kai stops in his tracks and holds Sehun by his arm, “I’ll take you out.” Kai decides and he is very aware of the scent in the air. His alpha gets excited and smacks his back with its tail for being bold for once. Kai feels proud as his alpha joins him in the plan. “Trust me, I’ll keep you safe.” Kai continues when he notices the hesitation is Sehun’s eyes.

 

 

“If Baekhyun decides to come along?” Sehun asks Kai. He feels bad since he promised the elder omega and made plans with the other. Kai watches Sehun with a smile as the omega ponders innocently. “They can follow us Sehun.” Kai tells lovingly and he witnesses Sehun blushing at the tone he used. His alpha urges Kai to hug Sehun, pull the omega in his arms but Kai scolds the alpha, telling the wolf to behave. “Okay.” Sehun answers turning his face away.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Sehun…” Kai calls as he watches the omega walk into the building. Sehun turns around beautifully and the alpha whistles dreamily. “I’ll wait for you here, at seven.” Kai tells the omega and Sehun nods, waving him goodbye. Kai watches until Sehun is out of his sight and he walks back with his mind blank. He should start thinking of places he wants to take Sehun. Kai decides on a café he often visits with Chanyeol for dinner and he groans when his alpha tells him to take Sehun for a run after dinner. “This is clearly a human date, you fool.” Kai scolds his alpha and the alpha wags its tail, enjoying Kai’s misery.

 

 

Along the way, up to his room, Kai rakes his brain for places he could take Sehun. Some places aren’t suitable for Sehun since he is an omega and some places don’t interest Kai. He fumbles with the keys and, “What the fuck?” Kai stares at the condition of his room. He sniffs the air and groans when the air smells like after sex and he pads over to the shared room and bangs on the door. “Chanyeol get the fuck out of my room!”

 

 

“This is what you get for keeping my mate away from me stinky Kai!” Baekhyun yells back and Kai kicks the door, ruffling his hair angrily. “Get out of the room before I drag your naked ass out.” Kai warns, going Alpha on the mates and he hears Baekhyun mumbling strings of curses. The door opens and Baekhyun walks out, looking radiant. “We are going to continue this at our own place.” Baekhyun teases, getting out of the room in Chanyeol’s shirt and Kai grabs the omega, “Get out.” Kai glares into the omega’s soul and pushes Baekhyun away. He is already way annoyed with Baekhyun for the day and it is best for the omega to stay away.

 

 

Kai looks around the place as Chanyeol rushes out after his mate, “I’ll clean up. I promise.” Chanyeol mumbles, looking at Kai from the door. “And Kai… Calm down with the pheromones. Think of Sehun.” Chanyeol winks, shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... It's me Preet. Hahaha. Please don't be surprised at how I wrote so many chapters at once. Scent is actually ongoing on AFF and i decided to cross post this on A03. So... at this point, SCCENT here is up to date. My next update will be for chapter 7 which would be some time this week. Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos.. I hope you can also leave some comments on how you love this story so far.. hehehe.. TC.


	7. Seven

Kai had a hard time focusing in the room with the amount of lust and heat in the air. With a glance on the time, he decides to take a nap but somehow his wolf couldn’t rest peacefully. Kai decides to get out of his own room and comeback an hour before seven. The only place Kai could think of is the shady tree in the woods behind Sehun’s building. Kai used to sleep there before Chanyeol transferred to the Mates Room. He mentally feels grateful for not getting affected by the hormones in the air or else it would be a mess. Unmated wolves remains unharmed with mated wolves’ activities. The only crucial time is during the mating season where heat is involved.

 

 

The smell of grass and earth clears his mind instantly. Kai takes a deep breath and walks over the dry leaves towards the tree. He loves listening to the crisps as he walks over them. He loves how natural he feels in the woods. His alpha moans happily, stretching its body when Kai sits, leaning against the tree. He looks up to the sky, smiling at his view. He remembers the term he learnt in the alpha class, “Crown Shyness”. It is a phenomenon where the trees avoid touching one another and forms a very beautiful gap and lines in between them. He watches a squirrel nibble a nut and he hears a bird singing from a distance lulling him to sleep.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun stares at the insides of his wardrobe, biting his fingernails anxiously. It is almost seven and he still hasn’t decided on a shirt. Kai could be waiting for him and he groans nervously. Sehun pulls out the light blue t-shirt to go with his black jeans. Without contemplating any further, he wears the tee and styles up his hair. Sehun puffs his cheeks as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. “Don’t get so excited,” he tells himself, feeling the butterflies in his stomach coming to life. Sehun checks himself out one final time and puts on his watch, slips in his wallet and lastly his shoes.

 

 

But he turns around to have one final look at himself. Sehun is nervous. To be exact, he is extremely nervous to be out alone with Kai. He called Johnny, asking if the human wants to join but to his despair, the human is back home for urgent matters. Johnny’s siblings came back and his mother urged him to be home too. Sehun locks his room and presses the lift button, anxiously waiting for the lift. He could smell himself. The nervousness is making his body warm. Sehun keeps biting his fingernail and his omega scolds him for behaving like an anxious teenage girl. Sehun pouts when the omega scolds him and he walks out of the lift with deep frowns and huge pout.

 

 

“What has gotten you to pout and frown?” Sehun gasps in surprise when he hears Kai’s voice and looks up to see the other leaning handsomely against the staircase in his building. Sehun takes a look over the other and mentally weakens at how perfect and charming Kai looks. Kai is wearing a navy blue polo with a light blue jeans and Sehun drools over Kai’s boyish look. Sehun smiles at Kai, wiping his sweaty palms against his jeans, “I was just telling my wolf to behave.” Sehun puts the blame on the omega and he feels a kick from the omega. Kai chuckles and again, Sehun gets weak.

 

 

“You look… great.” Kai gives Sehun a blinding smile. The omega is looking radiant and Kai loves how Sehun let his fluffy hair down. The alpha in Kai moans in delight, imagining how fluffy the omega’s fur would be and Kai clears his throat be he could get carried away with his imagination. Sehun glares at him and Kai gets worried if he was too bold with his ogling.

 

 

Sehun has his hands on his waist, looking questioningly at Kai. “What’s with the long pause?” Sehun asks Kai, feeling offended that Kai took some moments to choose the right word. Kai chuckles, rubbing the back of his nape and he smiles shyly, “I wanted to say beautiful.” Kai answers honestly. Sehun rolls his eyes but Kai knows the omega enjoys the praise with an obvious flush on his cheeks. “I wanted to say…” Kai looks into Sehun’s eyes and the omega lowers his eyes, “You look extremely beautiful and I love how fluffy your hair is.”

 

 

Sehun bites his lips, walking away leaving Kai behind. His heartbeat is too loud for his own ears and the butterflies in his stomach are misbehaving. Sehun hears Kai’s laughter as the other jogs towards him and slows down to walk next to him. “And you look pretty when you are blushing.” Kai continues making Sehun whine. “Stop with the praises already. You don’t look bad yourself.” Sehun tells the other.

 

 

Kai chuckles and tells Sehun to follow him. The sun has set and the darkness starts to build gradually. Sehun looks around in the comfortable silence, time to time looking at Kai to make sure the other is next to him. Once they are out of the gate, Sehun’s senses gets all over the place. He tries to look at the moving cars, he looks up to the tall buildings and his nose gets invaded by all kind of scent. Kai pulls Sehun close and he catches Kai’s scent. The other smells tangy and minty. Sehun focuses on Kai’s neck where the smell is strong. His omega howls in delight at the scent and Sehun catches Kai looking back at him. “What’s wrong?” Kai asks, touching his neck. Sehun shakes his head, looking forward, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green.

 

 

Sehun listens as Kai tells him about the places they would be going. They would be heading to a café first for dinner and Kai assures Sehun that the café is safe. Sehun smiles thanking Kai for considering his safety and the other smiles shyly back. Kai stays close to Sehun, time to time pulling Sehun to his side before the omega runs into a pole or gets in between group of friends. Kai chuckles each time Sehun gets flustered since the omega is too busy looking around, admiring the beautiful night view. “Are we there yet?” Sehun asks, now walking carefully. His concentration is focused on Kai. Kai nudges Sehun and winks playfully, “Almost. Give me your hand.” Kai says, asking for Sehun’s hand. The omega looks sceptical but puts his hand over Kai’s and raises his eyebrow.

 

 

“You continue looking around and I’ll take you to the café safely.”

 

 

The omega squeals in delight and Sehun flushes deep red. His red cheeks are obvious to Kai and the alpha stops himself from jumping on Sehun, peppering kisses all over Sehun’s pretty face. Sehun fans himself with his free hand, avoiding Kai’s unreadable look. This was the main reason he didn’t want Kai to follow. All the advances and care makes it difficult for Sehun to breathe. He feels the secure grip of Kai’s hand and the warmth radiating all over his body. The omega moans happily, rolling on its back as Kai’s warmth reaches him. Sehun feels giddy as his omega continues to roll around.

 

 

“Here we are.” Kai announces, letting go off Sehun’s hand to push open the glass door. Sehun sighs as the heat disappears and he fists his fingers, securing the warmth. The cold air from the inside of the café hits Sehun and he look around as his nostrils catches the scent of grilled meat. Sehun’s stomach starts to churn happily. Of course Kai would take him to somewhere which serves meat. He witnessed Kai gobble up a plate full of meat.

 

 

Kai pulls a chair out for Sehun and invites the omega to sit, leaving the omega flustered. Kai raises his hand, waving at his buddy who works at the café. “Hey Kai,” Sehun jumps on his seat when a human who smells like grilled meat approaches their table. “Hey Lucas…” Kai greets, all smiley and Sehun watches the exchange curiously. Kai seems to be friendly with this human named Lucas. Sehun glances up to the human and smiles awkwardly. The human looks excited, with his huge eyes and plump lips. “Hey…” Sehun greets back when Lucas introduces himself.

 

 

“This gorgeous partner of mine here is Sehun.” Kai introduces, resting his chin on his elbow, looking at Sehun with affectionate eyes. “Wow… It is really new to witness you praising someone.” Lucas says, making Sehun feel warm in a cold place. Sehun chuckles saying that Kai is just teasing him but he is silenced by both of them saying how true Kai’s description is. Lucas leaves them alone when he is needed but comes back with two menu books. Sehun looks at Kai who is looking at him, “What’s nice here?” Sehun asks Kai for suggestions and the other opens up the menu, flipping it to the meat section, “The meat.” Kai smiles and Sehun rolls his eyes playfully. “I should have known.” He answers and looks through the list.

 

 

“I don’t enjoy mutton but I feel like eating it today….” Sehun sings, tapping his feet on the parquet floor. “But… oh… the beef looks delicious.” Sehun whines, getting torn in choosing the right meat. Sehun looks up from his menu, catching Kai’s gaze. He asks Kai if he has decided and Kai points at the picture, “I am taking two plates of this.”

 

 

“Two plates of chicken?” Sehun gasps softly, internally deciding to have two plates too but he know he won’t be able to finish it. “One plate of chicken and one plate of mutton,” Kai corrects Sehun and explains to Sehun that he can choose the meat with the gravy he wants. So Sehun makes a face and stares at the menu.

 

 

Kai laughs and pulls Sehun’s menu book and asks the omega what’s wrong. Sehun sighs and mumbles his dilemma to Kai and scowls when the other laughs at him, “Stop being cute already,” Kai says softly and calls Lucas over to take their order. Sehun gasps when he hears Kai order four plates of meat, “I will not be able to finish mine.” He cries. Lucas stares at Sehun, taken aback with the sudden attack of cuteness and turns to look at Kai who has hearts flowing out of his eyes. Lucas scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I can eat them, Sehun.” Kai says so sweetly and beside them Lucas grunts. “Continue your flirting. I’ll leave with these.” Lucas waves his order paper.

 

 

“You better finish them if I can’t.” Sehun warns the other and Kai nods lazily. Sehun looks at Kai when he smells the familiar flowery scent. “Why is it that you always smell different?” Sehun blurts out his curiosity at Kai and the alpha leans back against his chair, looking serious all of a sudden. “Ask me anything else Sehun… but don’t ask me about this.” Kai mumbles and Sehun feels his omega wolf running away to hide with the sudden change of mood. Sehun blinks his eyes a few times and looks away, finding the interior of the café much more exciting. The hair at the back of his neck stands in fear but he doesn’t let his face to show any reaction.

 

 

“I am sorry…” Kai says when he calms down. It was a very personal question and a sudden moment which he cannot answer. There’s so much to lose with the answer and he doesn’t want to risk it. He sighs when Sehun says nothing. It starts to hurt him that Sehun is ignoring him not giving him any responses but smiles at Lucas and talks to the other. “Sehun…” Kai calls the omega and Sehun looks at him briefly before taking a sip of his cold tea. “It is something very private…” Kai starts and he gets Sehun’s attention. “I cannot tell you about it yet.” Kai says after a long pause. He doesn’t want to hurt Sehun with his blunt words but he hope Sehun would understand him.

 

 

“You scare me most of the times… but you also make me comfortable.” Sehun mumbles and Kai takes the hint that Sehun has forgiven him. “I hate you.” Sehun whispers softly but Kai heard it and leans closer to the table to hold Sehun’s hand. “Thank you…” Kai whispers and Sehun rewards him with a sweet smile.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Thanks for the meal…” Sehun speaks once they are out of the café. After a long argument and a mini game, Kai had won and Sehun gave up on wanting to pay for their meal. The look on Kai’s face when he won the rock, paper and scissors duel was worth more than the meal. Sehun shakes his head as he thinks back of the moment. Kai gets back to Sehun after bidding Lucas goodbye and he asks Sehun if he had a great meal, “I am determined to come back here.” Sehun answers and Kai smiles widely, grinning to his ears. “I knew you would! The meat here is really good. They have the best quality and fresh meat.” Kai babbles happily and Sehun, he focuses on Kai’s voice and Kai’s expression.

 

 

The longer he stares at Kai’s face as they walk to their next destination Sehun could feel the blooming attraction towards Kai. The other is funny just like how he laughs at silly things, eyes crinkling into crescents. Sehun loves how caring and sweet Kai is. All the small gestures makes Sehun feel appreciated and cared in the most humble way. There’s no force in it and he feels comfortable.

 

 

“Here, I’d recommend this ice cream vendor,” Kai stops when they reach metres away from an old man selling ice cream on his bike. Sehun looks away from Kai and watches the old man, giving a little human a chocolate ice cream. His mouth waters at the sight of the ice cream. “I am paying this time.” Sehun decides and he glares hard when Kai tries to argue. “Okay… I am getting two.” Kai announces, not caring if Sehun is going to judge. Sehun scoffs, “I am getting three scoops.”

 

 

It is Kai’s turn to watch Sehun. It feels really surreal watching a pretty omega with all good qualities standing next to him, talking to him and making his alpha swoon like a pathetic lovesick. Kai accepts his alpha’s pathetic behaviour because if his alpha isn’t doing it, he would be doing drooling over Sehun. Sehun orders chocolate ice cream for himself and order for Kai a taro flavoured. The old man dips the ice cream in melted hot chocolate and Kai smiles when Sehun gets excited with all the chocolate he’s getting. Kai takes his ice cream from the man but his eyes are fixed on Sehun.

 

 

“So delicious!” Sehun squeals, licking the ice cream and Kai swallows the lump in his throat as he catches a sight of Sehun’s fresh red tongue. His alpha jumps, wanting to get a taste of Sehun’s tongue. He is hyper aware of the scent he’s omitting in the air but Sehun shows no reaction to it. The air smells like cotton candy, forcing Kai to relate his feeling with the sweetness.

 

 

Sehun glances at Kai, eyes widening when he looks at the ice cream in Kai’s hand, “Kai…! It’s getting wasted.” Sehun sounds exasperated as the ice creams melts, trailing down Kai’s hand. Kai snaps out of his daze, taking the tissue from Sehun and wipes the purple liquid away. “I got distracted…” Kai mumbles, licking the remaining on his hand, making his alpha howl in happiness. “Distracted?” Sehun questions Kai, focusing on his ice cream. They walk along the park, footsteps loud and moonlight shining brightly upon them.

 

 

“You…. I can watch you eat your ice cream every day,” Kai pours his heart out, witnessing the pale cheeks turn bright red. “Are you always this bold with your feelings?” Sehun asks, getting more comfortable with the other. He notices the lack of awkwardness between them. “There’s no way I can keep them hidden.” Kai answers honestly and Sehun turns to look at Kai.

 

 

Kai widen his eyes, heart beating erratically. He tries to look away but it is extremely distracting so he keeps his eyes fixed on Sehun’s lips, “There’s…” Kai stutters for the first time in his alpha life. The alpha in him freezes getting affected by the cream over Sehun’s pink plump bottom lips. He mentally groans, groaning along with his wolf. The desperation is real and he raises his finger to Sehun’s lips unconsciously and the omega flinches away.

 

 

Sehun stares at Kai’s finger, freezes as he witnesses the change of Kai’s nature. He naturally submits, waiting for Kai’s warm fingers to make contact with his cold lip. Sehun closes his eyes when Kai steps nearer. He feels Kai’s warmth radiating around him. The finger touches his lip and he feels himself trembling, his lips tremble and he hears his omega howl in delight.

 

 

Kai’s finger lingers longer than it should, feeling the soft pink lips. He hears Sehun taking a deep breath, gasping softly as Kai moves his finger upwards over the soft, moist lips. Kai follows the lining of Sehun’s lips with his eyes and his alpha stands on all fours alerting Kai. Kai retreats his hands -  a little too late, feeling the release of Sehun’s breath against his hands asthe omega shoots open his eyes, touching his lips and Kai watches innocently. Sehun’s eyes widen, silently asking Kai what happened.

 

 

Kai knew what happened. His alpha licked Sehun’s lips. “All clean now,” Kai says hoping to distract Sehun from what happened. The omega has his own fingers over his lips and Kai grounds his alpha. He wishes to pounce on the alpha to the ground and give a few hard punches. “Thanks…” Sehun stutters, turning away with his fingers ghosting over his lips.

 

 

Kai continues to eat his ice cream as if he doesn’t know what happened, trying to oblivious at Sehun who is staring and gawking at him, “Your ice cream is melting.” Kai says to Sehun and the omega gets back to licking. Kai keeps his eyes off the omega for safety purposes. “Opps..Ohh…” Kai fishes his phone out of his back pocket when it vibrates and groans showing Sehun the caller ID.

 

 

“Yo…” Kai greet Chanyeol and the other alpha yells through the phone, making Sehun giggle. Kai relaxes a little as he hears Sehun’s little laugh. “Tell them to come over.” Sehun suggests and Kai relays the message. Kai nods, and hums listening to Chanyeol and when he keeps the phone back into his pockets, Sehun asks him, “Are they coming?” He heard Kai telling the mates their location so he has his hopes high for the mates to join him.

 

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Kai says, feeling bad for Sehun. The omega looks devastated, crunching the last bit of his ice cream cone. Kai shakes his head, holding Sehun’s arm, “But…” Kai starts, giving Sehun his remaining ice cream. Sehun hesitates at first but takes the ice cream and hums in delight, “But what…” he asks Kai, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

 

 

“Baekhyun says he’s waiting for you.”

 

 

“Ohh…” Sehun says, voice getting low laced by sadness. “You don’t want to meet Baekhyun?” Sehun looks down to his hands and feels the cool night breeze over his face. Sehun hears the loud question in his head, “Why am I sad?” His omega is sad too,

 

 

“I don’t want….” Sehun says, heart banging in his chest. He feels the ache, he feels the butterflies and he feels the intensity of Kai’s eyes. “You don’t want what?” Kai asks, taking the ice cream away from Sehun’s hand, throwing it into the dustbin nearby. He holds onto Sehun’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. “Tell me Sehun…” Kai whispers, looking into Sehun’s eyes, reaching to the soul. Kai could see Sehun’s omega resting. The omega is more beautiful than the human.

 

 

“I don’t want the night to end.”


	8. Eight

“No!” Sehun screams, trying to fight the grip on his arms, “No… No… No Please!” Sehun screams, begging with fresh hot tears brimming down his cheeks. Sehun cries harder as he watches the black wolf being clawed around the neck by his alpha father. The brown and black wolf is ruthless but the shiny black alpha doesn’t look like he’s giving up without a fight. Sehun frees his arm, and punches the guy who is holding him back and runs towards the two wolves. Sehun knows the danger of getting in between a wolf’s fight but he has to, he wants to protect his mate. The shiny black alpha is his mate and he wants to finally defy his father’s decision and be with his mate. Sehun transforms into his own wolf, getting in between his injured mate and growls at his father,

 

Sehun pants, chest heaving rapidly and he looks around. He is in his room, and… “What was that?” Sehun mumbles, a hand going through the sweaty strands of his hair. Sehun sits up on his bed and cringes as he pulls his shirt from his sweaty body. He sits at the side of his bed, thinking about the dream he had. Sehun hears his heartbeat loud and clear. He has a mate in the dream, a shiny black wolf. Sehun couldn’t guess the wolf neither he could identify it but he said the word mate. He felt the connection deep and clear. Sehun sighs, palming his face realizing that this must have been a result to his fluttering feelings for a certain someone.

 

“I have destined wolf mate…” Sehun tells himself. He knows his heart is breaking and he is close to tears. It hits him hard that whatever he is feeling for Kai can never lead him anywhere. “Why are you crying?” Sehun hears his omega asking and he allows his omega to be free. The white wolf walks out of Sehun’s subconscious. Sehun looks up to his omega that is standing before him and he hugs the white wolf, crying his heart out. “I had a dream of a mate…” Sehun says, in between his cries and the wolf leans down to bop Sehun’s head lovingly.

 

“Dreams are mind games…” The wolf speaks, calming Sehun who is staring at his clenched fist. Sehun shakes his head, “The mate is a wolf.” Sehun emphasizes, looking up into his omega’s eyes. He wants the omega to understand what he means. 

 

“Our mate is a wolf Sehun…” The omega answers, blinking at Sehun. Sehun pushes the white wolf away, shaking his head furiously,

 

“Kai isn’t a wolf….” Sehun cries harder, looking at his omega with his eyes soft and vulnerable. The fact that Kai isn’t a wolf troubles Sehun. The wolf rests on the carpet by Sehun’s bed, crossing its paws. The wolf says nothing, but Sehun knows his wolf is in a deep thought too. He lies back on the bed, pulling himself close as a comfort and stares at his glowing white omega. “You like Kai…” the wolf speaks and Sehun nods, being honest with the wolf.

 

Sehun remembers the time he spent with Kai earlier in the evening. He had a great time, being cared by the other. He feels so protected in a way he can never express. The protection he got from Kai is way more relaxing than the one he receives from his father and both his parents. “I wish father could be like Kai…” Sehun tells his omega causing the omega to snort in annoyance. 

 

Sehun stares at the moving fan on the ceiling, silence piercing his ears. He thinks back of the moment Kai wiped the ice cream on his lips. He had always wanted someone to care for him to that extend and when Kai did so, Sehun melted. The wall he built in his heart crumbled and the reason is Kai. His attraction towards Kai became clearer. Sehun remembers Kai’s dark eyes, as the other looked down to his lips. Sehun witnessed the change of Kai’s expression as the other stood closer, breaths apart. Sehun wipes the tears from his left eye and turns to look at his omega. “Everything feels like falling apart…” Sehun whispers,

 

He feels trapped in his own body, trapped like a caged bird without any freedom. He wanted to be free but the dream made him realize he is in a bigger maze. Sehun has no idea how to change the feelings he has for Kai; he cannot tell his heart to un-love the other. Sehun straightens his back and moves to lean against the headboard, sighing loudly.

 

\--//--

 

“Johnny….” Sehun dials his best friend as soon as he wakes up. “What’s wrong? You sound terrible.” Johnny questions immediately, sensing Sehun’s heavy voice. The omega is usually chirpy but he sounds off. Sehun sighs into his phone and takes a deep breath, “I like Kai…” he tells his best friend. The heavy burden in his chest is lifted as soon as he says it out loud. Sehun could imagine Johnny’s shocked expression and he assumes the human is gaping with the lack of response,

 

“I am coming over this instance.” Johnny tells Sehun after a while. The omega hears ruffling and keys clinking, “I thought you were at home.” Sehun asks remembering Johnny was back at his parents’ yesterday. “I just got back,” and Sehun turns to find his bedside clock. It is noon. “I just got up,” Sehun mumbles into the phone. He never woke up this late and he sulks further knowing the reason to it. He was awake till early morning, moping over his terrible fate. “Can I go over to your room?” Sehun suggests with hopes of seeing his best friend’s human room. He didn’t get a chance to go to Johnny’s room.

 

“Alright I’ll wait for you in front of my building in twenty minutes?” Johnny asks Sehun, sounding unsure.

 

“No… I’ll go over right away.”

 

“You don’t even know where my room is Sehun,”

 

Sehun scratches his head, biting his lips to hide the shy smile, “You wait for me downstairs!” Sehun exclaims happily as the idea passes through his head. He jumps out of his bed, phone still over his ears and hears Johnny agree to the suggestion. Sehun rushes to his bathroom and gets ready. He grimaces when he sees his pale face and splashes warm water over his face, rubbing the dry tears off his cheeks. Sehun puffs his cheeks, looking at his blue toothbrush with his hands gripping the sides of the sink. “It’s coming back,” Sehun groans, taking the toothpaste and toothbrush. The same thoughts that kept him awake all night start to fill his head all over again.

 

\--//--

 

“Sehun…!” Johnny calls Sehun over as soon as he spots the wolf walking aimlessly into the human dorm. Sehun pads over to Johnny with a huge smile and gives the human a hug. 

 

Johnny gathers Sehun in his arms, asking Sehun if he’s okay and guides Sehun up to the third floor. “Third floor?” Sehun remembers Johnny mentioning about it the first time Johnny was up in his room. “Your memory is damn good.” Johnny gives Sehun a thumb up as they laugh their way up to the room. “How’s everyone at home?” Sehun asks getting inside Johnny’s warm room and removes his sweater, keeping it on the chair. He looks around, noticing a single bed by the wall and a study table at the other side of the wall. He looks around, searching for the bathroom and frowns when there isn’t any. He could only see a wardrobe next to the door he walked in.

 

“Everyone is fine. Mom was asking about you…” Johnny sits on the chair as Sehun takes the bed. He stares at Sehun, giving the wolf some moments to look around. Johnny couldn’t help but smile at each and every facial expression Sehun makes. The omega went from being excited to curious to confused, “Johnny…” Sehun calls, moving a little on the bed, craning his head to look for one thing, “Where’s the bathroom?”

 

Johnny gets up from the chair and heads towards the door, very aware of the omega’s eyes following him, “Come, I’ll show you.” Sehun follows Johnny out of the room like an excited pup. He walks pass a few other room, smelling different scents and grimaces as they reach the end of the hallway. Sehun could smell soap and shaving creams, “Here’s where we bathe.” Johnny tells, walking into the shared shower room. Sehun hesitates, but he takes a step in, standing by the door. He mentally counts the stalls and gets startled when a door opens, revealing a freshly showered senior with only towel around his waist,

 

“Who is this candy, Johnny?” The senior asks winking at Sehun. Sehun glues himself to the wooden door, sending signals to Johnny that they should leave. Sehun could smell the human getting all warm and interested. “My best friend… Senior Kai’s boyfriend,”

 

Sehun flushes red from head to toe as the said senior whistles, “That lucky bastard finally got himself one pretty partner.” Sehun avoids the senior’s eyes but he could see the other pressing the shaving cream into his palm, applying it over his cheeks. Sehun wants to argue, correct Johnny and tell the elder human that they are not dating but the idea of being called Kai’s boyfriend makes him giddy.

 

\--//--

 

“Why did you tell him we were dating?” Sehun scolds, punching Johnny as soon as they get into the four walls of Johnny’s warm room. Johnny laughs loudly, giving Sehun a look, “Drop the act… You were blushing, red as a tomato, or even redder.” Johnny teases, enjoying the moment to the best. Sehun pouts, taking Johnny’s pillow and hugs it, “Meanie…”

 

“Now tell me… You like him.” Johnny states, getting comfortable on the chair, with his eyes, mind and soul focused for Sehun’s story. The omega cries in despair, memories coming back to him like a huge wave. “He’s extremely nice….” Sehun cries again, hiding his face into Johnny’s pillow, breathing in the smell of soap and Johnny’s shampoo.

 

“Please don’t forget…” Johnny interrupts, “He’s also creepy and scary.” Johnny points his finger, causing Sehun to scowl at him. Kai has a huge secret with him and the human’s intuition is screaming out loud. Johnny scoffs when Sehun reasons Kai was all the minute nice and sweet with him. Johnny stares at Sehun, a thought going through seriously in his head, “Something about him is off Sehun… Are you sure you want to invest your feelings for him?”

 

“What do you mean by invest my feelings for him? I already like him. There’s no way I can unlike him.” Sehun scowls, jutting his lips out. He cannot grasp Johnny’s detest towards Kai. Johnny straightens up from his chair, leaning close towards Sehun, “Who is he Sehun?” Johnny asks seriously and the omega flinches at the sudden question. “I am sure you can smell him, sense him.”

 

“Human,” Sehun answers instantly with voice low, laced by sadness. “I don’t think so,” Johnny tells, “I don’t think he is human like me.”

 

“Neither is he a wolf like me, Johnny. I told you we cannot hide our scent, we can’t even hide our wolf.”

 

Johnny sighs, rubbing his temples, “Approach him… tell him you like him.” Johnny suggests and Sehun shakes his head, flailing his hands around, “No… I cannot.” Sehun let out a scream and avoids a book coming his way, “Why are you throwing your book at me?” Sehun shouts, avoiding another book.

 

“What’s the point going on and on about how much you like him when you don’t want to confess?”

 

“I had a dream last night…” Sehun starts looking sad and Johnny smiles knowing that there’s another reason to Sehun’s sudden confession. “In that dream… I had a mate, who is a wolf Johnny,” Sehun blinks his eyes, clearing his visions as his tears starts to cloud his eyes. “It scares me… I like Kai… who isn’t a wolf….”

 

Johnny watches Sehun wipe his tears away, his heart beating weirdly. It is not usual for him to witness Sehun crying but, “You saw who the wolf was?” Johnny asks carefully, not wanting Sehun to cry more. Sehun shakes his head, “Just a black wolf…” Sehun sniffs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “My dad was clawing him…”

 

“Oh fuck your dad doesn’t even spare anyone in your dream.”

 

Sehun chuckles, in between wiping his tears, “What should I do?” 

 

Johnny takes some moments thinking, eyes looking at Sehun and he rubs the back of his head, “Will your father be okay with a human mate?” Johnny asks and regrets instantly. The sad look on Sehun’s face became worst, the smooth pink cheeks looks red. Sehun nibbles his lower lips, eyes blinking slowly and he wipes off the fallen tears, “If he was clawing a wolf… What do you think will he do to a human?”

 

Johnny grimaces, remembering his first meeting with Sehun’s father. The alpha was on his toes, ready to attack Johnny, “Urgghhh… remind me not.” Johnny grumbles, getting up to sit next to Sehun. “We’ll think of something…”

 

“What?” Sehun cries, turning to look at Johnny and the human pinches Sehun’s cheek in adoration, “God you’re cute. I wonder if Kai feels the same.”

 

“He did say I am cute…” Sehun mumbles, sadness disappearing into the air, remembering the moment Kai called him cute. 

 

“What the hell are you thinking, smiling to yourself? Spill the bean.” Johnny says eager to know about Kai. He may have doubts on the ‘human’ but the happiness on Sehun’s eyes is worth the risk. 

 

\--//--

 

Baekhyun taps his finger on the polished table for the hundredth time as they sit around the café’s table for lunch. His eyes are locked on Kai. It is surprising enough that Kai isn’t screaming at him, asking him to stop being annoying. “Yeol… I believe something might have happened.” Baekhyun says, leaning towards his mate with his eyes still on the other alpha. They have been sitting at the almost empty cafeteria for some time now and Kai still hasn’t eaten anything. There’s a creepy smile on the other’s face and he looks dazed, deep in a personal thought.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat, long legs reaching towards Kai and he nudges the other alpha. He tries to be discreet but the omega catches his alpha doing so, “Kai…” Chanyeol calls the other and Baekhyun shakes his head since he couldn’t understand why is his alpha whispering when the other supposed to be loud. Baekhyun rolls his eyes when Chanyeol whispers again, losing his control and he gets up, pinching the lost alpha on his arm. “Ouch..!” 

 

“Welcome back,” Baekhyun remarks sarcastically.

 

“What’s your bloody problem?” Kai asks without a bite in his tone. Kai sits up straight, rubbing his abused arm and he realizes he is in a middle of a meal. He takes his spoon and starts digging in the rice he took earlier. Kai hears Baekhyun’s sigh, noticing the omega losing his patience. Kai looks at Chanyeol who is watching his with a confused look, “Is something wrong with me?” Kai asks finally.

 

“What happened last night with Sehun?” Chanyeol asks, getting a hint of his mate’s curiosity reaching the highest level. Chanyeol watches Kai’s face changes from a confused frown to a the same creepy smile and the alpha stares, not believing his eyes when he notices soft pink hue on the alpha’s face, “What the hell?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, appreciating the omega’s outspoken nature. Baekhyun too, notices the blush.

 

“We had a great time,” Kai says, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his hair. He hears a sarcastic snicker coming from the one and only annoying omega and Kai looks up to Baekhyun just to hear the omega saying, “I heard the same thing from Sehun,”

 

“I need details.” Chanyeol says in which Baekhyun interrupts, “We, we need details.”

 

“Since you were with Sehun, you must have heard what we did.” Kai rolls his eyes, getting back to his cold rice and he spits it out, grimacing at the horrible taste. He silently grumbles at the bad food served despite the price they pay for the meals. “The café and ice cream…” Chanyeol recalls Baekhyun telling him what he heard from Sehun. It was a very long story from Baekhyun’s part with some exaggerations which Chanyeol assumes wasn’t even in Sehun’s story. “I am more curious of how you felt since we purposely ditched you both for you to have some time alone with Sehun.”

 

Kai smiles shyly, his wolf lying flat in complete wonderment. There’s no possible way he can explain how he felt but one thing for sure is, he felt like he had a trip to heaven. Every little bit of Sehun is his best. Every moment felt like a dream and the best of all was the little taste of Sehun’s fresh sweetness. The second his alpha grabbed the chance to taste Sehun’s lips which of course made Kai to lose his mind, he also lost every bit of senses he had. There’s a distinctive taste; sweetness of the honey, a little bit of flowers’ nectar, perfect moisture and adequate warmth.

 

“Okay… That explains a lot,” Chanyeol mumbles when Kai stays silent for almost three minutes, smiling to himself. “You are in love with him aren’t you?” Chanyeol asks the alpha and waits patiently for the answer and he hopes for an answer.

 

Kai nods, “I love Sehun, he’s my omega.” Kai says and he feels an unknown emotions running through his mind and heart. Calling Sehun ‘My Omega’ sounds ideal, and deep down he knows Sehun is meant for him. The urge to protect, care and hold the omega bubbles in his heart. He wants to keep Sehun safe and secure every minute.

 

“Your omega?” Baekhyun pricks Kai’s bubbles and questions the alpha, “Kai… Sehun thinks you are a human.” The colours on Kai’s face drains as the information sinks in his head. Sehun doesn’t know Kai is a wolf, let alone an alpha. All the happy images disappear from Kai’s head and he feels his alpha’s rage. The alpha stands on all four, glaring and growling, upset with Kai for hiding him, hiding the information from the omega. “We should have revealed ourselves!” the alpha growls, baring its claws.

 

“What are you going to do?” Chanyeol asks Kai who looks lost and dumbfounded, “If you want to take your feelings to the next step, Sehun deserves to know the truth. Let the omega know the alpha.” Baekhyun suggests, helping Kai out. The mates understand Kai’s dilemma but if Sehun really is Kai’s omega, Kai should reveal himself. 

 

“I can’t….” Kai whispers, heart beating in pain and regret. There’s also fear; fear of losing Sehun. “We can’t,” Kai whispers, actually talking to his alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

Sehun dashes out of his class, phone tight in his hands. He hears Baekhyun screaming his name but he pays no attention to the omega’s screams. He ignores Baekhyun’s confused calls running to where he promised he would be. He is not going to tell Baekhyun what he is up to because he is late. He is very late and Johnny had been calling him for the tenth time now. The class got dragged due to a heated discussion about the human anatomy and Sehun is going to get his ears dragged by his best friend the moment he reaches the hall.

 

 

Although it is lunch hour, he is not hungry and he slows down when he spots the sign directing him towards the hall. Sehun is thankful he had a heavy breakfast earlier in the morning. For the first time, after a month in his high class room, he cooked himself something. He made a toast, with bacon and fried an egg. As he was getting the feel of cooking a meal, he mixed himself a glass of milk. Sehun had a complete and healthy breakfast.

 

 

“Sorry… sorry… sorry…” Sehun quickens his pace as he spots Johnny glaring at him from the hall’s entrance. “They couldn’t stop discussing…” Sehun explains and gets dragged into the hall as expected. His explanation dies down when his eyes finds about twenty human sitting down on the parquet floor, looking at his direction. Sehun lowers his head, letting Johnny drag him until they are also seated in the circle. Sehun share smiles with the girl next to him and she beams back happily at him. Everyone seems to be busy chatting with each other and Sehun counts; there are thirty humans. He happens to be the only wolf. “I am the only one who isn’t a human here?” Sehun whispers into Johnny’s ears, smiling awkwardly when his eyes accidentally meet a beautiful human.

 

 

“Yes… I don’t know… You are the only wolf who is interested to join the drama club.” Johnny replies and hisses when Sehun pinches his arms. “You must have forgotten how you begged me, coaxed me to join the drama club.” Sehun taunts the human, watching Johnny gets in a weird posture. Something is wrong with Johnny. His best friend is acting weirdly and the beautiful human couldn’t stop looking at them – specifically, him.

 

 

“Why is she staring at me?” Sehun mumbles, leaning close towards Johnny, asking the other. He looks away, looking up to the ceiling, catching a tiny bird sitting on the window railing and when he looks down, she’s still staring. Sehun growls, letting his omega scare her and he smiles; she finally looks away. “That’s Irene.” Johnny mumbles, sitting up straight and so does everyone else. Sehun turns to look,

 

 

“Hello everyone… welcome to the Drama Club,” The introduction has everyone focusing on the new face. “Just call me Teacher Kim,” Sehun gapes at the human who calls himself Teacher Kim. He has the most angelic face, and his eyes crinkles as he laughs, looking weird and, “Let’s be dramatic this year!” The teacher cheers, hyping the mood and everyone starts to clap. Sehun claps too, joining the happy mood.

 

 

The teacher divides them into five smaller groups. Sehun moves awkwardly as he gets into his group and to his own despair, the girl is there too. Irene gives Sehun a look and he turns to look for his best friend. Sehun catches Johnny looking at Irene. Sehun raises his eyebrow in confusion, his omega sensing the little heat of attraction between them. Sehun chuckles as he rakes his brain for some ‘accidental’ moments. This could be the time he tease his best friend with someone and not be the victim all the time. Sehun ignores the small introduction his group mates are giving, his mind working on the plan.

 

 

Sehun smiles at Irene as he turns around to see her still looking at him. The human looks away, clearly surprised to receive a smile. “Was she scaring me off?” Sehun chuckles to himself as his omega asks him, “I think so…” he replies back and Sehun quickly waves his hand when the boy next to him asks what’s wrong. The guy next to him urges Sehun to introduce himself and Sehun proceeds to tell everyone his name and class.

 

 

“You are the only wolf in the club,” Someone from Sehun’s left mentions and Sehun touches his nape, smiling shyly at the obvious fact. “I think he is the first ever wolf who is interested to join our club.” Another one says and Sehun looks at the girl, smiling. Johnny did mention Sehun is the only wolf. “So I heard…” Sehun answers with voice low and his cheeks heating up with all ten eyes focused on him. “Johnny said I am the only wolf…”

 

 

“Johnny?” Sehun turns too quickly for his own good towards the voice. Irene is there, standing on her legs, looking beautiful as ever and staring at Sehun, waiting for him to say something. “Johnny is… My best friend… My childhood best friend…. We cannot be separated…and… and…. He is the one who actually forced me to join the club…” Sehun answers, in between stuttering and looking at everyone else in the group at the same time revealing so much but not so true. Sehun takes a deep breath when he’s done. His omega snorts, shaking its head in amusement.

 

 

Irene keeps her gaze on Sehun and she finally sends a friendly smile towards the omega. “Alright everyone,!” Teacher Kim claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. Sehun sits on the floor, in a circle with his group and looks up to the teacher when he stands in the middle. “Today… We will learn… Not only today actually, for a week, we will learn how to be natural in expressing ourselves through the scripted dialogue.” Everyone starts whisper and murmur but Sehun glances around curiously, meeting eyes with Johnny. Sehun makes faces to his friend, making sure Johnny gets the hint that Sehun is bored and the human scowls, telling Sehun to focus.

 

 

Sehun turns away from Johnny and he jumps in surprise when he finds Irene next to him, “Oh what are you doing here?” Sehun asks, moving away from the beautiful human. “If you were listening, you would have heard that we were told to pair up.” Irene says, rolling her eyes and Sehun feels guilty for not paying attention. Sehun could sense her annoyance, she smells angry and her expression is scary, “Sorry… I have limited attention span.” Sehun mumbles, turning around to look at Johnny.

 

 

Sehun listens to the discussion as papers are distributed around. When Sehun gets his own, he widens his eyes at the script. He scans through the piece of paper and pauses at a dialogue that makes the hair at the back of his neck stand. Sehun mumbles the dialogue, “I love the blush on your cheeks, it reminds me of the roses in my garden. What the fuck is this?” Sehun grimaces and looks around to see if anyone has the same reaction like him but no. He looks to his side to see Irene and the human happens to be scowling at the piece of paper. “It’s a bad script…” Sehun leans closer towards her and whispers. She chuckles, folding the paper and keeping it away. “Dramatic remember…” She reminds with a soft scoff and Sehun is assured she feels the same cringe he felt.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Sehun… he ran off just like that.” Baekhyun grumbles to both the alphas for the third time. Kai rolls his eyes, pretending that it doesn’t irk him as he continues to finish copying Chanyeol’s note. He had spent the entire hour in class, planning how he should avoid Sehun without being obvious and he missed the whole lesson. It is not that he is regretting it but Chanyeol wouldn’t stop bugging him about the notes. “I mean… Why would Sehun just run off like that? He could tell me…” Baekhyun continues, being noisy and violent with his hands going everywhere to prove the point.

 

 

“Maybe he has something urgent to do.” Chanyeol reasons, eyes on Kai as the other seems to be focused on copying notes.

 

 

“No Chanyeol…” Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun, a little surprised that his mate used his full name. “My omega senses tells me something else…”

 

 

“Stop overthinking…” Chanyeol says, getting up to grab himself a glass of cold water from the pantry. If he stays any longer next to Baekhyun his mind will explode with the omega’s imaginations. Kai remains silent, keeping his expressions cool. He can see Baekhyun sitting restlessly on the couch next to him. He can hear the omega mumbling something under his breath and he can smell Baekhyun’s curiosity in the air of their shared secret room.

 

 

“Kai…” Baekhyun calls and he sighs softly, knowing that he would be the next victim since Chanyeol has escaped. “How are you not bothered about it?” Baekhyun questions Kai, moving from the couch to sit down comfortably in front of Kai. The alpha gathers the mess of papers on the table before Baekhyun could accidently crumple them and lead to a mini war between the mates. “What is there to bother?” Kai mumbles, getting back to copying the notes. Another half and he is good to go.

 

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? I am talking about Sehun you dumb fool!”

 

 

“What about him?” Kai asks and regrets instantly. Baekhyun retells the whole incident for the fourth time and Kai had to pretend he didn’t already hear the omega at the first. “Maybe he has something urgent to do,” Kai says, sparing Baekhyun a look at the omega rolls his eyes.

 

 

“This is why you guys are alphas.” Baekhyun spits angrily, and continues to complain how emotionless alphas are. “Stop it,” Chanyeol warns his mate. Kai ignores the on-going argument but his ears are alert. Baekhyun argues that Sehun has never done that before and it worries him.

 

 

“He must be with Johnny… Now stop worrying.” Kai interferes but that lands him into more trouble as Baekhyun asks him questions to which he has no answers. “I am assuming Baekhyun,” Kai explains himself, “… and Sehun can have other friends. Let him be.” Kai feels the prickle in his heart as he said that. It is impossible to stay oblivious to Sehun’s welfare especially now since his wolf is interested in the omega.

 

 

“Ask Sehun about it tomorrow…” Chanyeol suggests hoping that the idea would ease his mate’s troubled mind.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai was the first to get to the cafeteria. As he has memorized, Sehun’s class starts after lunch hour. The omega would be around to have lunch and Kai hopes Baekhyun will be proven wrong. As Kai heads towards the food counter, he finds a figure similar as Sehun’s sitting at a table with a bunch of humans. Kai catches a glimpse of the person and he is surprised to find Sehun with Johnny. There are three more humans around Sehun and Kai doesn’t recognize them. Kai’s alpha howls softly, questioning Kai about it.

 

 

Johnny notices Kai but the human doesn’t seem to inform Sehun about him. Kai ignores them completely, grabbing a plate and lines up for his lunch. Kai grips his plate slightly tighter, thinking about Sehun’s sudden change of behaviour. His curiosity is at the peak but he suppresses the urge to query about it. Kai is very sure he would hear about it from Baekhyun. Kai keeps his plate back and dashes out of the cafeteria. His hunger vanished into the thin air.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“I’ve never skipped class,” Sehun claims looking at Johnny who happens to tag along with him and Irene to the school hall. Irene had coaxed Sehun to practice their scene after lunch since she has somewhere to be in the evening and Sehun is there with here, fidgeting on his feet as he checks the watch on his wrist. His classes started ten minutes ago. “Stop overreacting. You hate that class.” Johnny snickers, throwing his bag down and lies down with his head on the bag. Sehun shakes his head and pads towards Irene who returns towards them after switching on the lights. “Are you nervous?” Sehun whispers, walking next to her. She sends him a look and Sehun giggles, leaning down towards her, “Since Johnny is here…”

 

 

Irene smacks Sehun over his back and the omega howls in pain, running away to his best friend. Sehun’s loud laugh has Johnny questioning and Irene glares at Sehun telling him to shut up. “Nothing… Isn’t she pretty?” Sehun asks Johnny, and his best friend stutters, taken aback with the sudden question.

 

 

Sehun laughs again, enjoying both the human’s reaction. “Oh my! Ouch!” Sehun screams, rubbing his abused butt. Johnny kicks Sehun once again and Sehun crawls away, pouting sadly. “Let me just go get your crush. I’d love to see you become a kitten.” Johnny blackmails and Sehun crawls back towards Johnny, cupping his best friend’s mouth before he could reveal a lot more. Johnny mumbles, cursing at Sehun through his muffled screams and Sehun smiles awkwardly at Irene who is watching them in shock.

 

 

“You have a crush?” Irene asks him and Sehun sighs, letting go of Johnny. He wipes his hands, all the saliva onto Johnny shirt. He doesn’t miss the disgust on Irene’s face but he couldn’t care less. “Kai… He has a huge crush on Kai.” Johnny reveals and Sehun turns to jump on Johnny, feeling betrayed that his best friend spilled everything. Before Sehun could throw punches at Johnny, Irene pulls him back and Sehun hides his reddening face from her.  

 

 

“How did someone adorable like you crush on someone like Kai?” Irene questions forcing Sehun to look at her. She’s still standing and Sehun blink his eyes a few times to look at her since the light is too bright for his eyes. He pulls her to sit. “It happened, my wolf fancies him too.” Sehun mumbles, looking at shoes, avoiding Irene and Johnny’s eyes. “He’s avoiding Kai now…” Johnny chips in and Sehun snickers sarcastically. The truth is he could not avoid Kai at all. His heart yearns for Kai.

 

 

“Is this the push and pull thing?” Irene questions, getting interested in Sehun’s love problems. Sehun wishes to remind her about the practice but noticing how Johnny is talking to her, how they are comfortably laughing Sehun leans back, watching them. “It is not push and pull…” Johnny explains,

 

 

“It’s not? It looks like to me.” Irene says, looking at Sehun. “No… you see…” Johnny looks at Sehun, silently getting permission from the wolf to expose more secrets, “This is the last person you are spilling too about me.” Sehun warns and Johnny grins, “Pinky promise…”

 

 

“Kai isn’t a wolf,” Sehun tells her himself and he hears her gasp. “He’s always with the wolves though and he…”

 

 

“I told you, Sehun! See… I am not the only one suspecting.” Johnny exclaims surprising Sehun who is lost in his own thoughts. Sehun shakes his head, staring at Johnny and sighs, “I told you…”

 

 

“I get it… you can’t sense his wolf. He is a human…” Johnny says, rolling his eyes, mentally counting how many times he heard Sehun saying it, “So Kai is human huh?” Irene interferes and Sehun nods slowly, expressing his sadness. “Now I understand…” Irene says and again Sehun nods.

 

 

Johnny sighs, lying down once again but his eyes remains on Sehun and Irene. “Sehun…” he calls and Sehun hums back as a reply, “She’s pretty.” Johnny says, answering to Sehun’s question and he smiles when Irene turns to look at him, her small eyes widening in surprise. “Very beautiful,” he whispers.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

_Sehun isn’t in class_

 

 

Leaning against the tree, a mile away from Sehun’s room Kai stares at the message Baekhyun sent him half hour ago. He bites his lips, looking at the screen once again. Kai runs his fingers in his hair, sighing loudly as he looks up to the sky, sliding down to sit on root. He let his guards down and his alpha jumps out, snarling at him, baring its sharp teeth. “Sit,” Kai tells the wolf tiredly. Without the wolf in him, he gets tired easily and he stares lazily at his wolf. “You look better…” Kai mumbles. His wolf looks healthy and its fur looks silky and shiny like Chanyeol had mentioned.

 

 

“You look like shit.” Kai chuckles when his alpha throws its witty remarks. “I am sorry…” Kai starts, apologizing to the glaring alpha. “I know you want Sehun to know we are wolves but trust me… Now isn’t the time.”

 

 

“When? It will be too late then.” The wolf snorts, getting comfortable on the dry leaves. “Trust me it won’t…” Kai chuckles, he sounds confident and he wishes his heart could be just as confident. “You will protect him right?” Kai asks the alpha,

 

 

“We will protect him.”

 

 

Kai smiles, veins bursting with confidence. He groans when his forgotten phone vibrates on his thighs and groans more when he sees the caller id. He taps the phone to speaker, “Hmm…”

 

 

“Where are you?” Chanyeol asks him and Kai looks around, “The usual.” He hears Chanyeol sigh, “Come over…”

 

 

“Why?” Kai asks, guessing that Baekhyun might have told Chanyeol about Sehun skipping class and him not replying the message. Kai could tell with just the tone of Chanyeol’s voice. “If Baekhyun is going to go on about Sehun then I’ll just stay here.”

 

 

“If you think avoiding Sehun will do both of you good then you need a slap,”

 

 

“How the hell did you know I am avoiding Sehun? You fucking scare me. Are you a psychopath?” Kai tries to joke but deep down he is thankful Chanyeol understands him. Chanyeol’s silence made Kai pull his lips together and he rests his head against the tree trunk, “I feel Sehun is avoiding you too…”

 

 

“He is?” Kai asks back smiling as he catches his wolf, staring at a yellow bird. He reminds himself to go for a hunt for the sake of his wolf. “I don’t know… The air is tense between you both.” Kai licks his lips, peeling off the dry skin with his teeth and he nods. Chanyeol has very good sense and he believes his best friend. “Let it be Yeol...”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahah... I revealed a new character.. Irene. Hahaha.. idk if johnny and irene even suit but i since i have a girl crush on her so why not? hahaha. And the drama club will be the start of the drama in the story.. the wolves are questioning about sehun... Do drop comments and do kudos!! hehehe Thank you =D


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

Kai heads towards the students’ affairs building after he received a text from the one and only Beta in the campus. Kai had been going in and out of Mr Leeteuk’s room a few times this year and he reluctantly drags his feet towards the Beta’s room for the sixth time now. The first time he met the beta was for registration and the second time was because the beta seemed to identify Kai’s wolf. The third was because he got into a fight with a senior who has now graduated and the fifth was a warning for his attendance. Kai stands in front of the Beta’s door and contemplates if he should meet the Beta. He might have dragged his feet here but there is no where he wants to face the Beta.

 

 

“Thought I should open the door for you,” Kai scowls as the door opens and the beta smiles at him. Kai hates how the management chose Leeteuk to be in charge of the wolves and be the counsellor they need. “Come in,” Leeteuk invites and Kai follows the older Beta. His nose does its work once he is in the four walls of the beta’s room, sensing for trouble. Kai stares at the name plate on Leeteuk’s table.

 

 

“Ahhh it’s been some time since I last saw you.” Leeteuk starts, getting comfortable on the chair. He takes a look at the alpha leaning lazily against the chair before him and sighs. As usual the alpha shows no interest in meeting him. Leeteuk takes a moment to do a wolf greeting and his brown wolf gets surprised to meet a new black alpha wolf. “What happened to your wolf? What’s with the sudden glow up?”  Leeteuk asks excitedly, leaning close towards the alpha. Kai however, moves away mumbling something incoherent in his mouth. “It is nice seeing you taking care of the alpha,” Leeteuk says, leaning back and he opens up a file on the table. Kai rolls his eyes.

 

 

The blue file appeals Kai and his eyes follow as the beta flips open the file. Kai knows the file very well. It is his personal file. “Your grades are still bad…” Leeteuk starts, looking through pages of Kai’s performance. “Not a surprise…” he chuckles, looking up to see the alpha glaring at the pages. If Kai’s gaze can burn, the papers in the file would burn. “That’s not the focus here though…” Leeteuk rests his elbows on his polished table and looks at Kai. The alpha needs help but that is an impossible thing to do. Alphas are born to be independent and only rely on another alpha’s help but the beta tries, “The concern here is your attendance.” Leeteuk says and he hears Kai sigh.

 

 

“The student council has decided to put you in a programme where your attendance gets covered up.” Kai stares at the Beta, “An interesting programme I must say.” Leeteuk continues, smiling to himself as he speaks. The look on the alpha’s face falls in between shocked and confused but as usual, he keeps his calm. Leeteuk could smell a faint scent of smoke in the air and he suppresses his grin.

 

 

“Aren’t you asking about the programme?” Leeteuk asks, wanting to coax the alpha to speak. Kai shifts on his leather chair and looks straight into the beta’s eyes. Kai gets the hint of smoke in the air, knowing that it’s his feeling being reflected. “What programme is that?” Kai mumbles displaying his disinterest. Kai shakes his head, laughing at the council’s effort to keep his attendance checked. He couldn’t even attend his normal classes and the council thought he would attend this programme.

 

 

“It’s funny how I can’t even attend my normal classes and you wish to put me in another…” Kai mocks, chuckling as he ruffles his hair. His alpha grows restless in him, wanting to have fresh air. “There’s a catch in this…. If you skip one class, you will have to attend the other until it balances.”

 

 

“And what makes you think I will attend both?” Kai challenges the Beta, tapping his finger on his thigh. He fixes his gaze right into the elder’s eyes. Kai hears the clock ticking loudly from the wall. His question brought them into a silence and he waits for the beta to say something. Leeteuk takes his blue ball pen and writes something on the form in the file. Kai watches the beta carefully. “I think you will.” Leeteuk answers in a tone Kai knows very well. The beta is good at masking his true nature and now all the sweet and friendly nature changes into stern and serious.

 

 

“You will be assigned in groups and Teacher Kim will be closely in touch with me regarding your attendance and performance.” Leeteuk tells Kai, closing the file and keeping it back onto the locker behind him. He drags his chair back to the table and watches Kai. “There’s no way I am letting you go this time.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Just do what you are told, son.” Kai listens to his father, kicking the pebbles into the lake. Kai ran off to the nearest lake, miles away from the college, far away from all the bounds. He calls the only person he relies on and tells his old man everything. “I am not meant for it, dad.” Kai mumbles, picking a pebble, weighing it on his palm before he throws it into the lake. He hears the plop clearly, and he watches a few fishes swim away.

 

 

 

“I sent you to the college for you to familiarize with people. If you can control the alpha, control the scenting around people then you come back…”

 

 

“Everything was fine….” Kai tell, sitting down by the bank. His eyes follow a carp, as it swims around the bank. The alpha takes interest in the fish, urging Kai to let it out. Kai shakes his head, sighing as he tells his alpha to stay put. “Was fine?” Kai hears his father questioning him with a surprised tone. “What is happening?” The next question is thrown to him instantly. The sound of his heart thumping in his chest starts to burden him. The answer is clear, the reason is obvious but accepting it is difficult and going for it is impossible.

 

 

“I think I found my omega.” Kai whispers softly, telling his father, the alpha, the most delicate news. He remembers his father telling him how his mother was courted. It was in the most delicate manner and remembering that moment, Kai tells his father about an omega in a gentle manner.

 

 

The older alpha expresses his amazement, “Who is that omega? Was this the reason why you told me you didn’t want to come home?” Kai chuckles through the line, plucking some grass beside him. “Is it safe to reveal my alpha to him, father?” Kai asks his father the question that has been keeping him away from the omega, binding the alpha away from its possible mate.

 

 

“It is a natural thing to happen I believe. There’s no way you can hold the alpha from his mate. No matter how much you try to hold him back, there will be a moment the alpha will fight out for his omega…”

 

 

Kai listens and takes his father words close to heart. He has experienced moments to where the alpha almost tackled Sehun but he still had powers over the alpha. His heart and mind worries for the day he loses control over his alpha. “He doesn’t know I am an alpha…” Kai drops the second trouble to his father. He knows Sehun’s troubles with alphas and he has heard them from Baekhyun or maybe he heard it from Sehun’s mouth himself. Now as he keeps mentioning Sehun, thinking about the omega, he find himself missing the omega more and more. Indeed the plan to ignore Sehun is failing.

 

 

“It is best if you start giving him hints.” The older alpha tells before disconnecting the call. Kai keeps the phone back into his pockets and stares into the space before him. The lake acts like a healing charm for him. It heals him from troubles and confusions. The dark blue waters and the small waves formed by the wind calms his racing heart. “Can we decide now?” Kai hears his alpha and he hums back, acknowledging the wolf. “I want my omega…” The alpha says and Kai gets the hint that the alpha has decided. Nothing would change the alpha’s mind and choice. “The human heart fear as it has never been in such situation.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Chanyeol drops the dumbbell in his hands as he hears the door to the room open and close. He pads out of the gym room to come face to face with a stupid alpha. He expected Kai to look like shit (moody and troubled) but the alpha seems to be in a cheerful mood which surprises him. Chanyeol waits for Kai to notice him as the other removes his shoes and jacket. “When will the weather change? I hate wearing so many layers…” Kai grumbles looking up to see Chanyeol waiting for him. The taller alpha looks like his father, every time Kai goes back home, waiting by the door to give Kai a warm hug. “Are you giving me a hug?” Kai jokes and the taller roll his eyes, flopping on the couch.

 

 

“You have been mysteriously disappearing and you have never done this before and I am worried.” Chanyeol says, looking at Kai from head to toe, checking if the alpha is alright. Kai snickers, dropping down on the couch, next to Chanyeol and he leans to rest his head against the alpha’s arm. “Stop overreacting,” Kai says, rubbing his cheeks over Chanyeol’s arm for warmth.

 

 

Chanyeol moves away and Kai groans unhappily. “Release your inner wolf and get warmed up yourself.” Chanyeol pushes the alpha away when Kai tries to attach himself back. Chanyeol glares at Kai as the other alpha pouts, whining like a pup. “Are you high or something? I am getting really worried.”

 

 

“Anyways…” Kai clears his throat, sitting up straight and turns to look at Chanyeol, “I have to attend the dumb drama club to cover up my attendance.”

 

 

“Let me guess… You are not planning to join.” Chanyeol says knowing the other too well. Kai shares a knowing look with Chanyeol and grins.

 

 

The taller alpha keeps his eyes fixed and tries to scent if there’s something wrong with Kai but he couldn’t. The alpha’s mood is well controlled and Kai is indeed feeling bubbly. Kai straightens his legs over the coffee table and lets out a contented sigh. His human mind wants to share what he discussed with his father to Chanyeol but his wolf stops his from sharing.

 

 

“Baekhyun finally cornered Sehun…” Chanyeol informs, laughing awkwardly. He was there to witness two omegas screaming at each other’s’ faces. It was mostly Baekhyun and Sehun was too calm for Baekhyun’s liking. It was supposed to be a very domestic moment, since they knew each other but the way Baekhyun jumped on Sehun, forcing the taller omega to lose his balance and everything became a mess. Chanyeol watched, not interfering in the omegas business but Sehun’s human best friend almost punched Baekhyun for being so reckless and foolish.

 

 

“So… What did Baekhyun find out?” Kai asks.

 

 

“He’s… He happens to be busy with his human friends,”

 

 

“Friends? He made more human friends?” Kai asks, surprised that Sehun has more human friends but isn’t actually surprised because he understands the omega. Chanyeol scratches his head, not knowing what to say. Blankly staring at the black screen of their 42inch television, Chanyeol tells Kai about Johnny and Baekhyun. Kai laughs, not feeling sorry for the omega, “Seriously… Tell your mate to control himself.” Kai jokes, getting up to head to his room.

 

 

“Kai…” Chanyeol calls the alpha, “Hmm…” Kai answers without looking back. Chanyeol watches Kai pull over his tee, dumping in into the laundry basket. “Join the drama club… Go for a day. If you hate it, don’t go again.”

 

 

Kai laughs, turning to Chanyeol. He rubs his stomach out of habit and groans loudly, stretching his hands over his hand. He yawns, “I don’t want to think about it. And can you believe it…” Kai pads over to Chanyeol, “That damned thing is in the afternoon. Urggh… I would prefer to sleep.”

 

 

“We have afternoon classes three times in a week….” Chanyeol tells, reminding the other. “One of the reason I skip those classes.” Kai answers back smartly. Chanyeol shakes his head, opens his mouth to say something but his words dies down when Kai lets his wolf out. Chanyeol catches a glimpse of the alpha’s silky black tail before it Kai closes the door.

 

 

“Fucking stubborn mates…” Chanyeol mumbles to himself.  

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Johnny watches Kai walk in the cafeteria with Chanyeol. He eyes the other keenly. It has been a week since he kept Sehun away from Kai and surprisingly the other looks to be in a better condition than Sehun is. Sehun looks pale and dead for a reason he tries to find out and Kai looks the exact opposite of Sehun; fresh and alive. He watches the other closely, eyeing each movement and to his surprise, Kai turns to return the gaze. Kai raises his left eye brow and glares hard at Johnny. Unable to handle being caught and watched, Johnny leaves the table and walks out of the cafeteria.

 

 

 

“Are you taking interest in me?” Johnny watches his heart jump out of his eyes when he finds Kai leaning against the door from the mirror. He turns quickly, hands gripping the dirty sink behind him and imagines dying without anyone knowing. He is alone in the washroom with an unidentified being. He hears Sehun’s voice in his head, arguing that Kai is very much human but Johnny refuses to believe it. Johnny shakes his head once he remembers Kai’s question. Johnny glances at his hands, following Kai’s eyes. His knuckles are turning white and he swallows the lump in his throat. “I could see curiosity in your eyes, spill.” Kai tells Johnny, giving the human a look.

 

 

“Wh-what?” Johnny stutters, looking everywhere but not Kai.

 

 

“Where have you been keeping Sehun?” Kai leans closer towards the human, being eye to eye with the other.

 

 

“We…” Johnny clears his throat. “We have been busy.” He straightens up and Kai takes a step back.

 

 

“Doing what exactly?” Kai spits, burning Johnny through his gaze and his gaze did make Johnny feel hot when the human fidgets, adjusting his collars.

 

 

“Club activities,” Johnny tells and the alpha perks up. “Which club?”

 

 

“Why are you so interested?” Johnny asks back pushing the other away to give him some space. Johnny turns around to wash his hands once again, without looking into the mirror. There is no need to see the other as he know, he’s probably being glared at, as usual. “You could have asked Sehun yourself.” Johnny snickers pitying his best friend. Sehun deserves better, not someone who hides behind an unknown identity. “And you know what… I pity Sehun.” Johnny turns back, stepping close to Kai, a finger close to the other’s face. Johnny feels the sudden urge to blurt out all his feelings.

 

 

 

Kai watches and listens quietly.

 

 

 

“He deserves someone better.” Johnny chuckles dryly. “That fool has been hopelessly in crush with you and that has brought him to a terrible condition, looking like….” Johnny sighs… “I shouldn’t waste my time telling you about Sehun.”

 

 

 

“You think it is easy for me?” Kai starts, getting Johnny’s attention. The human was about to leave the washroom, almost opening the door. “You think I don’t like him?”

 

 

 

Johnny chuckles, “If you like him, you wouldn’t act like a loser. Lovers fight for each other,”

 

 

“You don’t know me.” Kai spits, his alpha wolf growling in him. This time Johnny laughs, clapping his hands. “Indeed. I do not know you. At least Sehun is braver than you are and he is just an omega…”

 

 

 

The alpha growls louder, getting angrier each second but Kai has no smart answer to return to the human. Johnny scoffs, knowing that he had shot the bullet to the right place. He smirks and turns to leave the washroom. “By the way… it’s the drama club.” Johnny says, and leaves Kai alone in the washroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai locks himself in one of the stalls. He rubs his face, ruffling his hair and lets his wolf out. The alpha is furious but Kai pulls the alpha close, “Sehun is in the drama club.” He tells the black wolf. His heart is pumping wildly in his chest and he could smell strawberries in the air, released by the alpha in front of him.

 

 

“We are going.” The alpha decides instantly and disappears from Kai’s view before Kai could say anything. Kai panics and opens the door, searching for the black wolf. He can’t see the wolf anywhere. He rushes out of the washroom, trying to smell the alpha in the air. Kai ruffles his hair in defeat and tries linking with the alpha. “Shit…” Kai mumbles, running towards his alpha. He prays that Sehun doesn’t sense an unknown alpha in the air. “Shit… shit… shit…” He curses, fishing for his phone. He dials Chanyeol’s number.

 

 

 

Following his senses, Kai heads towards the cafeteria. He looks at the usual spot, and releases a breath when he doesn’t find Sehun there or anywhere. “Yeol my alpha is on the run.” Kai tells the other alpha as soon as the call is connected. “What?” Chanyeol questions,

 

 

“Look for him… I am going after Sehun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to hit the Kudos and leave a comment :D


	11. Chapter 11

Screaming wouldn’t justify his feelings and hunting wouldn’t calm him down. Kai pulls his hair, breathes heavily and sweats terribly. He could smell his own warm and salty sweat. He hears his loud and heavy breathing. The grip on his hair is tighter than usual. He could have pulled a few strands. He could possibly have a heart attack at the speed his heart is pumping for the moment. He’s not sure if his veins can work along with the heart, he is not sure if he is breathing in enough air for the heart. What he had was a moment of life and death.

 

 

On the other hand, he feels calm, contented and over the air. He could smell the greens, hear the wind and feel the air. There’s a calming sensation in his veins, his heart in floating and the wolf is on top of the world.

 

 

Kai locks himself up in their secret room. He told Chanyeol to leave him alone and guards down the lovesick wolf. Kai should feel giddy like his wolf but he couldn’t, knowing that Sehun’s life was in possible danger. Kai had rushed to look for the omega, following Sehun’s scent in the air. Kai ran along the scent towards the school hall and he sniffs Sehun’s scent mixing up with thirty other human. There was no one in the hall and Kai heads off to where Sehun’s scent parts with the humans. He follows the scent towards the cafeteria but before he could reach the food hall, he spots his wolf scenting flowers in the college garden.

 

 

Kai diverts his path towards the garden and jumps on his black alpha wolf. The careless alpha happens to inspect a bunch of red flowers with its paws. The alpha whimpers sadly when it is back in Kai’s subconscious and whines, telling Kai to take the flowers to the omega. The alpha had picked those flowers for Sehun, emphasizing on its sweet scent, bright colour and meaning.  

 

 

Kai was on the edge of combusting when he comes eye to eye with Sehun who looks pale, dead and shocked. The omega stares at Kai from the inside of the cafeteria. Sehun might have smelt the alpha but from Sehun’s reaction Kai couldn’t decide if Sehun was shocked to see him or to have smelt an alpha.

 

 

 

 

“We should join the club…” Kai gives in and informs the alpha. The empty ceiling above him reminds him of his torn situation. At this state, he is accepting the nature’s wish. There’s no way his human self would be powerful against the alpha, against the nature. At this moment, Kai is ready face whatever might come to the exposure of his true self.

 

 

Kai checks the time on his phone and sighs knowing that he should make a move. He rests his head, calming his human heart to the actual pace. He needs his human heart to cooperate with him. He needs to stay alive for what might come later. He is twenty minutes late now and the alpha urges him to move. The alpha forces Kai to head towards the hall, at the same time bullies the human by blackmailing. Reluctantly Kai heads out of the secret room to the school hall.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“We have a new member today…” Teacher Kim says while looking towards the entrance and everyone else in the circle turns to the direction. However no one enters through the wooden door and everyone turns back to look at the teacher with questions obvious on their faces. “He was supposed to join us but I assume since he is twenty minutes late… he will not.”

 

 

Sehun stares at the teacher. The air is full of curiosity and excitement but also some are feeling bored and restless. Sehun’s omega is lazing around in his head with just a pinch of curiosity. Sehun perks up, slightly taller than anyone else when he sniffs a very familiar scent in the air. He smells the sweet flowers, he smells the red flowers in the college’s garden and he guesses the presence. Sehun turns around, dramatically slow, looking at the entrance once again. His action gained Johnny’s and Irene’s attention as the human are seated right next to him. “What? What are you looking at?” Irene asks, tapping Sehun’s shoulder.

 

 

“I think the person is here…” Sehun whispers, still looking at the entrance. The omega perks up, swaying its tail excitedly getting giddy as the flowery scent attacks his senses. Sehun tries not to be as excited as his omega but the hope and pull he feels towards the person replenishes all his lost energy. He could feel himself charging up, he hears his blood flowing naturally and he feels the tingle of electricity all over his body. Sehun unconsciously scrapes the parquet floor, biting his lips and eyes the entrance keenly. His omega howls, calling the person in, whimpers in longing,

 

 

“Kai?” Johnny questions when Sehun exhales the breath he’s been holding. Johnny turns to face Sehun and gapes when he sees the colours on Sehun face returning to normal. Kai stands by the entrance looking at Sehun and the human watches his best friend and Kai share a look.

 

 

“Ahhh!! He’s here!” The teacher exclaims and everyone turns to see Kai. Some are groaning and the rest doesn’t seem to be as excited as Teacher Kim. “Is this some romance drama now?” Irene mumbles, teasing Sehun who seems to be hooked on the approaching male. Kai keeps his eyes on Sehun as he makes his way to the middle on the circle. “What is he doing here?” Johnny expresses his discomfort and glares at the alpha but his effort seems to be meaningless.

 

 

Everyone else in the hall happens to disappear for Kai. Only his omega matters and he can only see his omega. Sehun looks to be in a better shape, gaining colour over his cheeks, looking as beautiful as ever. Kai however gets a kick from his alpha as the alpha claims Sehun looks prettier now and the omega, his omega looks majestic. Kai could feel the entire animal kingdom running in his stomach as Sehun keeps his eyes fixed on him, returning every connection they have.

 

 

Kai smiles,

 

 

Sehun smiles back.

 

 

“This is really a romance drama…” Irene whispers, snapping Sehun out of his daze. Sehun glances at her and keeps his eyes glued on his shining fingernails. He rubs his thumbnail and hides the blooming smile. He is feeling giddy. The sweet flowery smell invades him and has implanted itself in his system.

 

 

“Kai,” Sehun hears Kai introduce him in less than a second. Teacher Kim sounds dumbfounded as the older tries to get Kai talking, asking more questions. “I bet they know about me. So there’s no point repeating myself.” Kai answers rudely and Sehun glances up to meet Kai’s gaze and looks away.

 

 

“He’s so rude. I hate him.” Johnny mumbles, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He didn’t think Kai would be brave enough to join the drama club after their little meet up in the washroom. He still hasn’t said anything about that incident to Sehun and wishes not to let the wolf know about it. It will be his secret until he dies.

 

 

Sehun starts to move when the teacher tells them to get into their pairs. “I would like to see what you’ve been practising,” Sehun glances over his shoulders seeing Kai standing alone without a pair. He also catches Johnny stealing glances at Kai, throwing a grimacing look. Sehun chuckles lightly, putting a hand over Irene’s small shoulder, making sure he has her close. “You do think he would like what we have been doing?” Sehun asks her, getting nervous on his feet. Drama and acting was never his thing and will never be his thing. The person he actually wanted to be partner with is in another group and the person he is partner with, she’s creepy when they were practising.

 

 

“If he hates it, you are the reason.” Irene says, laughing about it but Sehun gets the message. He has to do well, at least for her sake.  “I’ll do my best okay…” He assures her, laughing awkwardly. “Oh come on love boy… Chill, your crush is here…” Irene whispers, hugging Sehun around his waist and she laughs when Sehun widens his eyes at her. She holds him tighter, enjoying Sehun’s reaction. “Look I can smell Johnny burning from here…” Sehun tells her, waving at a glaring Johnny.

 

 

“Are you sure it’s not your prince charming? He’s been glaring at me, staring at you.” Irene tells Sehun, raising her eyebrow at Kai who happens to be looking at her. Kai watches the human wrap herself all around Sehun and he sniffs her from his distance, making sure he wouldn’t have to fight with her for Sehun. She looks like a threat to him, with all her pretty charm, beautiful self and affectionate gestures. She reminds Kai of Baekhyun.

 

 

“I don’t know what is his problem….” Sehun mumbles back, heat rising up his cheeks. Irene witnesses the blush on Sehun’s cheek and she pokes his sides, laughing at him. She teases him, poking him more and making Sehun blush more. “Stop….” He whines, holding her hands, and grips her small hand. She laughs again.

 

 

“Oh God… please not us…” Irene prays, holding Sehun’s wrist, pressing her nails into his skin and Sehun winces, hitting her hand. “I thought you were confident? What happened?” Sehun teases her back. Just minutes ago she was blaming him for being the possible reason to their failure and now she is freaking out as Teacher Kim starts to call out the pairs to present their act. “I just… urghh forget it.” Sehun laughs, subtly turning to look at Kai.

 

 

Kai catches Sehun gaze and smirks as Sehun turns away just as quickly. Sehun runs his fingers into his hair and gets back to answering Irene who looks nervous. Kai shakes his head as he focuses his hearing to their conversations. She is complaining on how Teacher Kim would decide on their characters for the Year End Drama from this act presentation. Sehun argues back that the teacher said this was a normal practice and Irene scolds him, telling him that she has been in the drama club longer than him and she know the teacher’s trick very well.

 

 

“What character do you plan to get?” Sehun asks her. Kai listens and gets interested in their small talk. She answers Sehun, wishing for the second lead role. Kai leans back against the chair he dragged earlier and crosses his legs. He feels a few eyes on him but he keeps his attention on his one and only. “Kai!” Kai snaps his attention from Sehun to the teacher. “I want you to try a scene. Come here.” Kai sits up straight and tries to bargain for his life, “No… It’s okay… I don’t need any scene or role.” He says and the teacher rolls his eyes. Kai smells Sehun’s amusement and turns to see Sehun smiling at him. The alpha gets weak and giddy with that one smile. “He is ethereal.” Kai mumbles to himself and gets the alpha’s agreement.

 

 

“He is just all talk…. He can’t do it.” Kai turns his head towards Johnny who is whispering to his partner and glares hard at the human. “Kai….” Teacher Kim calls once again, “Who is my partner?” Kai asks, turning to look at the teacher and glances around to find a partner. He catches Sehun looking away and Sehun’s partner Irene gets excited next to him. “Who wants to be Kai’s partner?” The teacher asks everyone. Kai stands up and walks towards the centre. He takes the script sheet from Teacher Kim and skims through the scene.

 

 

Kai turns the sheet choosing the best from 16 available scenes. He skips those that have to do with violence and children. Kai contemplates over two final choices. One is about forgiving and the other is on a pinning love. He looks up to see Teacher Kim still trying to get him a partner. “Sehun,” Kai hears Irene suggesting and he catches her playful glances towards Johnny. Kai hides a smile when he smells her intentions. Before Johnny could even open his mouth Kai suggests Sehun’s name and everyone gasps,

 

 

“You want Sehun to try a scene with you?” Teacher Kim questions and Kai nods. “Sehun which act is your scene?” Irene pushes Sehun and laughs happily, obviously knowing something. The others don’t seem to be as excited as her. “Act 5, scene 4.” Sehun mumbles, kicking Irene lightly when he stands. Kai looks on his sheet and the scene he chose is Act 5, scene 5. “Can we do two scenes?” Kai asks, showing Teacher Kim the scene he chose.

 

 

“You think you can do two scenes without practising?” Teacher Kim questions,

 

 

“Yeah… This looks easy.” Kai answers,

 

 

“No.” Sehun butts in, “No I can’t… I am bad at acting.” Sehun argues coming in between Kai and the teacher. Sehun takes the paper in Kai’s hands and stares at it. Kai watches the omega glare at the piece of paper and bites his lips. The poor, innocent lips are abused for no reason and start to turn bright red. Kai couldn’t keep his eyes off the abused lips. The poor lips are innocent, they don’t deserve to be bitten, “Kai…?”

 

 

“Yeah…” Kai clears his throat as two pair of eyes stares at him questioningly. “Ready?” he asks Sehun and the omega rolls his eyes.

 

 

“I actually believe you can do this…” Teacher Kim encourages Sehun with a pat on the shoulder. Sehun turns around and faces Kai. He clears his throat awkwardly. Sehun stares at the piece of paper and mentally whines. “Who is taking which role?” Sehun asks Kai but before Kai could answer, Sehun chooses the character with less dialogue. “Okay… No problem,” Kai answers sending Sehun a smile and the omega mentally questions if he did the right choice. Sehun turns to see Johnny and he scans around to find Johnny sitting next to Irene. She gives him encouraging thumbs up. Sehun takes a deep breath,

 

 

 

 

“Why did you do that?” Sehun starts, saying his dialogue perfectly without stuttering. He looks at Kai’s face and waits for the other reply him. Sehun tries not to waver as Kai gets into his character. The other’s eyes are full of emotions; sad, guilt and confusion.

 

 

“I had to… I just needed to find some answers.” Kai says, taking a small step towards Sehun. Sehun looks at Kai’s feet when the other moves and looks back up to see Kai sighing, looking away. A feeling tingles in Sehun’s heart. His omega whimpers witnessing Kai’s expression. Sehun couldn’t decide if this acting or real,

 

 

“Were those answers more important than me?” Sehun whispers sadly. Unconsciously he gets pulled towards the character, relating it to his own feelings for Kai. His heart beats weirdly, doing backflips uncomfortably in his chest bone and Sehun stares at Kai, waiting for an answer,

 

 

“I regret leaving you… I regret it.” Kai whispers back, taking Sehun’s right hand in his. He rubs his thumb over Sehun’s warm skin and stares at the beautiful difference of their skin. “I should have known that ignoring you would bring nothing but harm…” Kai continues, meeting Sehun’s gaze.  

 

 

“You were avoiding me?” Sehun asks. A part of him died a little. He is guilty. He was avoiding Kai, avoiding Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He shouldn’t have done that. Sehun frowns,

 

 

“Not really but I guess I won’t now… I want to make it up to you.” Kai says, still holding Sehun hand. He could feel the omega’s fresh and pure energy travelling through him. His alpha is silently enjoying the moment with Sehun.

 

 

“How?”

 

 

“Will you forgive me?” Kai asks, pulling Sehun closer and interlaces their fingers. Sehun gasps and almost trips on his foot but Kai held him. Sehun hears the group of human cheering and couldn’t help but to blush. He is embarrassed.

 

 

“Ice cream…” He whispers, just loud enough for Kai to hear him. The other laughs and flicks Sehun’s forehead and the omega cries in pain, rubbing his forehead. “Deal,” Kai replies with a blinding smile. Sehun feels his knee weaken at the charming smile and he flushes red as Kai’s warm gaze stares longingly into his eyes and soul. He doesn’t know what to do, his dialogue ends and he should leave but Kai looks like he has something else to say,

 

 

“Hey…” Kai says and Sehun returns Kai’s gaze with a hum, “I love the blush on your cheeks…” Sehun widens his eyes, internally screaming and choking at how cheesy it sounded but also how perfect and complete he feels. “They remind me of the roses in the garden.” Kai continues, smiling widely in his boyish charms, making Sehun weak on his knees. Sehun turns bright red, closing his face with his hands to hide the blush from being noticed by the others in the hall. He hides his smile behind his hands and hears the others cooing at how romantic it sounded.

 

 

Sehun avoids looking at Kai, he avoids looking at everyone and focuses on his shoelaces. He hears Teacher Kim congratulating both of them and everyone gives them a round of applause. “I did not expect for such performance…” Teacher Kim says, coming to stand in between the two wolves. “If an outsider was watching this, the person would believe that Sehun and Kai are in love with each other and they expressed the dialogues as if it was really them talking.”

 

 

Kai shifts a little, looking at Sehun and he catches the omega hiding a smile. He scents Sehun’s happiness and with the eight minutes they spent together, talking and script flirting, Kai notices the glow on Sehun’s face. The omega has healed and Kai couldn’t help but to feel happy and relaxed. His alpha, the wolf too, feels overwhelmed to be able to heal and cure its desired omega.

 

 

Kai quickly holds onto Sehun’s hand when they were told to get back to the circle. Sehun turns around, looking at Kai with his eyes widening in shock, and cheeks turning a shade of red once again. Kai tilts his head, hinting Sehun to leave the hall with him but the omega shakes his head, gesturing towards the teacher and everyone else. Kai fakes a pout, and tries to lure Sehun again.

 

 

 

“Is it just me or they look married?” Irene whispers to Johnny as they watch Kai and Sehun exchange looks and gazes. Johnny sighs, rolling his eyes, “Disgusting people…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi I am back!! Ive been in between getting muse and losing muse... I know the end but the in betweens is killing me. I guess this will end when it reaches Chapter 15. Hahaha.. IDK.. Don't forget to Tell me how it is...  Do comment & leave Kudos !! =D


	12. Chapter 12

“You smell disgusting…” Sehun stops and smells himself as Johnny rolls his eyes. “I don’t smell weird?” Sehun says back, still trying to catch the bad odour as said by the human. “I mean…. Since you came back from your ice cream date… the smile on your face hurts my eyes.”

 

 

“Don’t you like it that I am happy, Johnny?” Sehun asks carefully. He is slightly hurt that his best friend is against his happiness, “What have I – “

 

 

“I was teasing you drama queen.” Johnny pulls Sehun close and ruffles the wolf’s hair. “It feels like, it has been ages since I saw you smiling like that…”

 

 

“You know how he makes me feel…” Sehun mumbles, hiding the smile on his face by looking away to stare at flowers blooming around his building. Blooming flowers indicates a new season. Sehun smiles warmly as he remembers how he met Kai here at the gate of his building while he was crouching down to look at a flower. “You are smiling again…”

 

 

“I am thinking of Kai…”

 

 

“Sehun…” Johnny calls the other, desperately wanting Sehun to hear him out. There’s a fear in him. He fears for his best friend and there’s no way he is letting Sehun break down to tears and heart break. “Will you be okay if Kai turns out to be someone you didn’t expect him to be?”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks back, looking up to Johnny from where he is kneeling. His hand stops touching the red flower and he stands up to meet Johnny in the eyes. “What if he reveals his true self and you don’t like it but there’s no choice because your wolf is attached to him?”

 

 

“I guess….” Sehun pauses to think. He looks away from Johnny’s affectionate gaze and stares at the red flower near his feet. “I will have to talk to him about it when time comes…”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai slipped out of the college compound to get to his favourite steak shop. As he was walking there, he thought of buying some back for his certain someone but that has led him to think, “How am I going to call Sehun down?” Kai knows he is not supposed to go up the omega’s building and he doesn’t have Sehun’s number. The bell to the steak house chimes and Kai gets a lungful air of his favourite medium rare meat. He pads to the counter quickly and stares up the menu board until someone comes over.

 

 

“I would like to have four sets medium rare grade A meat.” Kai tells quickly and he watches as she presses his order into the screen, “Take away?”

 

 

Kai nods and pays the bill. He is told to sit while the meat is prepared and at the same time Kai dials on Chanyeol’s number. The other alpha asks Kai his whereabouts as usual and Kai ignores the other and asks for Sehun’s number, “Could you sneak to Baekhyun’s contact list and get me Sehun’s number?”

 

 

“Tell me where you are first.”

 

 

“I am out here buying steak okay. Get me Sehun’s number.” Chanyeol chuckles and promises to get the number but reminds Kai to be patient with it. Baekhyun gets extra protective with his phone and Kai knows how it is. “Don’t take ages… I plan to give Sehun some steak.”

 

 

“Ahhh…. Progress.” Chanyeol sings and continues to tease Kai about being the caring and loving alpha but Kai disconnects the line and rolls his eyes. He eyes the number on his receipt and waits for his number to appear on the small blue screen above the counter. There’s no one around and Kai gets impatient with his order. His stomach twists and turns in hunger. Kai gets up and heads to the counter to ask about his order and to his great luck, he sees his steak being packed. “Just a minute…” he’s being told and he waits, not so patiently by the counter.

 

 

Kai takes his plastic bag and rushes out of the steak house. He checks his phone for a message from Chanyeol and stops when he gets a number from the other alpha. Kai dials the new number and waits for Sehun to answer anxiously. He smiles, imagining his omega rushing to get his call and he imagines Sehun’s red cheeks. “Hello…” Sehun answers, breathing heavily and Kai stares at his screen. He brings the phone back to his ears, “Sehun…” Kai says and hears unfamiliar noises coming from the background. “Where are you?” He asks, unconsciously sounding alpha-ish and Sehun stutters to reply, “I… I am with Irene and Johnny at the basketball court.”

 

 

“Ohh…” Kai answers, feeling jealous and he looks down to the bag in his hand. “I bought some steak…” Kai mumbles to the phone, unsure if he should invite Sehun since the omega happens to have plans.

 

 

“I’ll join you…!” Sehun answers quickly, sounding extremely enthusiastic. He smiles, turning to look at Johnny and Irene who are talking to each other and he hears Kai confirm the time, “Yes…. In 15 minutes. Where?” Sehun asks, hoping to invite the other up his room but the thought has his body heating up for no reason. “Is the cafeteria good?” Sehun nods, loving how considerate Kai sounds. He wants to tell the other to continue talking as he loves Kai’s deep, soft voice but the other has stopped talking to wait for Sehun’s reply.

 

 

“Sure…. I will see you there.”

 

 

Sehun jogs back to Johnny and starts to pack his bag. He stuffs his bottle and boots into the bag and turns to give Johnny a smile. Irene joins them after wiping her face with her pink headscarf, “Where are you going?” she asks and Sehun smiles way too brightly, “Meeting Kai for dinner.”

 

 

“You sure you want to go alone?” Johnny asks, wiping the sweat over his forehead with the back of his hand. “I think… I want to spend some time with him.”

 

 

Johnny rolls his eyes and asks Sehun of the time and the omega quickly remembers that he shouldn’t be wasting time, talking to Johnny and Irene. Sehun walks away, leaving Johnny and Irene and turns around to bid them goodbye before rushing off to the cafeteria. Halfway, Sehun slows down as he feels his heartbeat racing up. He looks up to the sky and stares at the moon. “Shit…” Sehun mumbles knowing what it meant. The mating season is nearing.

 

 

 

 

Sehun reaches the cafeteria and searches for Kai. He spots the other sitting in the middle, going through his phone and the omega in Sehun gets dreamy. Sehun releases a contented sigh as he secretly zooms in to admire the man he loves. Just on cue, as if being caught like a deer, Kai looks up and smiles handsomely at Sehun. Sehun melts again, and he makes his way to the other. Sehun could feel the magnetic pull between them.

 

 

“Hey…” Kai greets, eyeing the omega who looks flushed. “Hey…” Sehun greets back, getting comfortable on the seat opposite Kai. “Are you okay?” Kai asks, gesturing towards Sehun’s face and the omega naturally raises his hands to cup his face. “Drained…” Sehun answers and giggles. He tells about the game he had with Johnny and Irene. Johnny had paired Irene with Sehun and they played together against Johnny. To the taller human’s despair, Irene and Sehun made a great basketball partners and they had a victorious moment.

 

 

“I didn’t know she could play…” Kai speaks, listening to Sehun’s story. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat – an effect of listening to Kai’s voice, and smiles. “I didn’t know she could play very well. I guess Johnny’s plans backfired him.” Sehun laughs, throwing his head back and he gasps finally getting it. “No wonder he was so upset!” Sehun claims laughing again, unaware of the hearts that are flowing out of Kai’s eyes.

 

 

Kai pulls the plastic bag to the centre of the table and he catches Sehun’s nostril sniffing the scent of the meat. “Steak, there’s plenty for the two if us.” Kai couldn’t hide his smile as he lay out the boxes on the table. “Four sets?” Sehun gasps and Kai looks up to see the omega’s eyes shining in amazement and the bump on his throat moving up and down. “Let’s dig in…” Kai says, giving Sehun the fork.

 

 

“This is nicer than we had earlier!” Sehun moans in delight as he chews the steak. Kai couldn’t eat his share in peace. He can’t keep his eyes away from Sehun, loving each second of the omega’s expression. Sehun seems to be really enjoying the steak. Kai looks away when Sehun widens his eyes, asking him why he is not eating. Kai shakes his head, “I am full by just looking at you.” Kai says, winking at Sehun.

 

 

“Cut the cheese and eat.” Sehun says, getting uncomfortable but he likes the attention. His omega seeks for more attention and comfort. He feels comfortable with Kai, safe and protected.

 

 

“Kai…” Sehun calls the other and Kai hums, looking back at Sehun. The cafeteria happens to fill up with more students and Sehun has to raise his voice a little for Kai to hear him. “Are you really what I think you are?” he asks, letting the burden in his heart go. For once he wants to be sure of himself.

 

 

 

Kai stiffens. He stares at Sehun for a long time and Sehun holds his gaze, not looking away. The air between them starts to change and Kai hears his wolf, his alpha urging him to be honest with Sehun. Kai shakes his head, slowly. He watches the redness over Sehun’s cheeks disappear and the omega opens and closes his mouth. Kai could hear Sehun’s loud heartbeat. He could see Sehun’s heart growing in his chest and it pains Kai to bring Sehun to such state. “What…” Sehun couldn’t even complete his sentence, question disappearing into the air as he leaves his mouth hanging, eyes as big as the ocean. Kai looks away and swallows the heavy lump in his throat. “Don’t be afraid Sehun…” Kai speaks finally.

 

 

Sehun shakes his head, eyes almost brimming with tears. His human heart feels extremely heavy in his chest but it troubles him that the omega isn’t as affected as the human him is. “I would never ever bring any harm to you. I would die if ever anything happens to you…”

 

 

“What are you?” Sehun asks,

 

 

 

Kai takes a deep breath and cracks his knuckles. Sehun flinches in front of him and Kai could feel his alpha’s claws tearing out his nails, “Can you smell it?” he asks, looking up to Sehun through his lashes. Sehun sniffs the air and widens his eyes, “What’s the smell?” Sehun asks, breathing a musky mint into his nostrils.

 

 

“Now…?” Kai asks, glaring right into Sehun’s eyes,

 

 

“Rotten meat?”

 

 

“Now?” Kai mutters, eyes dark and strong,

 

 

“Smells like the river…”

 

 

“How do you do that?” Sehun whispers, gaping at Kai once he realizes it is Kai who is releasing all those scents. Sehun studies Kai, letting his omega reach out to the other to identify the other but his omega couldn’t scent any difference. “Now?” Kai says and Sehun tilts his head, focusing his senses to the new smell that is filling the air,

 

 

“Flowers….” Sehun whispers, remembering exactly which flowers, “This was the one when we met in front of my dorm….” Kai nods, releasing another scent for Sehun to guess, “This one is the time when we went out the night… In the park…” Sehun leans closer to Kai as the smell is stronger when he nears Kai. “And this one…” Sehun pauses, not knowing why he would smell these flowers. Each time Kai smiles towards him or when Sehun smiles because of Kai or when Kai makes him giddy with all the sweet remark, he could smell this particular flowery smell.

 

 

“This is for every time I see you and I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with you…” Kai says, very aware that the scent he’s emitting overpowers the smell in the cafeteria. Everyone is looking around for the source of smell and Sehun is stuck in a puzzle of how Kai could emit such strong scent.

 

 

“Wait…” Sehun leans away and bites his lips when the word hits his mind, “You love me?” He feels heat rushing to his cheeks and to his whole body, giving him sensations he never felt before. His omega begs for release, wanting to jump over to Kai and rubs its face against Kai’s.

 

 

“The scents reflect my emotions. Good smell means good emotions and bad smell means bad emotions.” Kai tells Sehun, gesturing to the forgotten steak and Sehun takes a big bite into his mouth. Kai stares as Sehun munches the meat. “How is this possible…? I am an omega…”

 

 

“It doesn’t work that way for other wolves…” Kai answers, showing Sehun the sauce on his lower lips. Sehun tries to wipe the black pepper sauce off to only smear it more. Kai chuckles and leans forward to wipe the sauce off Sehun’s lips with his thumb. Sehun widens his eyes and licks his lips as Kai licks his thumb casually and looks back at Sehun, “What?” Kai questions when Sehun stares at him looking feverish with his red cheeks and blazing lips. Sehun shakes his head.

 

 

“So I guess this means you are special…” Sehun says, clearing his throat. Kai nods, taking a bite of his own steak. He looks down to his own meal, uses his hands to tear the meat. He is very aware of Sehun’s eyes on him but he ignores it, and puts the meat in his mouth. “Does this mean you will run away from me once you know who I really am?” Kai asks, munching the steak as he waits for Sehun’s answer.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Sehun gets back to the hall as requested. It’s Saturday and the club decided to get together for a practise. He received a message in their group, early in the morning saying that there will be a session at ten. Sehun yawns as he drags himself towards the hall. He is quite excited to go for the practise as Kai would also be there but Kai is also the reason why he is yawning. Sehun could not sleep, he was awake until sunrise, and was thinking about the question Kai asked him. _“Does this mean you will run away from me once you know who I really am?”_ The question keeps ringing in Sehun’s head. Even when he tries to sleep, he hears Kai’s voice loud and clear, asking Sehun if he would run. Sehun came up with all the possibilities of Kai not being the person he thought Kai would be. It was clear that Kai is special, with inhumane abilities. But Sehun isn’t sure if a human could acquire such abilities. 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t run…” Sehun hears his omega telling him. The white omega has remained with its decision about not leaving or running away once Kai shows his true self but Sehun, his human side debates with his omega. “What if he’s a vampire?” Sehun speaks to the omega and he feels a hit from the omega. The omega sways its tail, hitting Sehun and snorts. “He’s weird with all the scent…” Sehun says, rubbing his lower back where he’s hit. “He could be a wolf…” The omega hints to Sehun but as usual, Sehun tells the omega the same thing over again, “I have never met a wolf who can hide the wolf…”

 

 

 

Sehun witness his omega looking away, in a deep thought “Hiding and revealing the wolf is also related to the scent…” The omega speaks and Sehun stops walking, thinking about the point. “You mean to say, Kai could be a wolf?” Sehun questions his omega. His heart churns weirdly along with his stomach. “Tell me, is he a wolf?” Sehun demands from the omega, getting restless. Something tells him that the omega knows something.

 

 

 

Sehun sighs as the omega ignores him. He starts walking, heading towards the hall with a heavy heart. Sehun starts to coughs and clears his throat. Besides the lack of sleep, Sehun is very well aware of the heat he’s feeling. His body is heating up like an oven and he has no idea why. He’s definitely falling sick.

 

 

 

 

He hears loud chatters coming from inside the hall. Sehun walks in and a few human friends he started talking to greets him and asks him about his condition. Sehun touches his face, feeling the temperature on his face. “You are deep red, Sehun. Are you alright?” Sehun nods, “Not enough sleep…” Sehun mutters, wiping the sweat on his forehead. Sehun drags himself a chair and sits away from the group of chattering humans. Their voices start to buzz in his head giving him a red signal. Not only the voices disturbing his peace but, his mind could not stop thinking of what his omega had said.

 

 

Sehun takes a deep breath but things start to get worst when the omega in him starts to act weirdly. Sehun shuts his eyes tightly, controlling his omega. The omega rolls around in pain, howling softly and whimpering. “What’s happening?” Sehun whispers, asking himself, asking his omega but he has no answer to it. Sehun shuts his eyes tightly, connecting to his omega, calming the omega down but it’s effortless. He starts to feel anxious and restless.

 

 

 

“Sehun…” Sehun jumps when he feels Johnny’s hand on his right shoulder and opens his eyes to see his best friend looking at him worriedly. “You look…” Johnny looks worried with his eyebrows knitting together as he lowers to look right into Sehun’s eyes.

 

 

“Horrible…” Sehun replies, knowing what Johnny is thinking. Johnny takes a good look at the very red Sehun and touches Sehun’s forehead with the back of his hand, “You’re burning Sehun… Are you sick?” Johnny crouches down next to Sehun, “Should I call someone for you? Tell me Sehun…” Johnny sounds very worried.

 

 

“I will be fine soon… My wolf can do the healing…” Sehun says weakly. He meets Johnny in the eyes and understands that the other doesn’t believe him. Sehun groans when a sudden rushed heat attacks him and he gets sticky all around his neck, “Shit…” he mumbles softly. He is not supposed to be getting his heat and this is definitely not a sign of his heat. “It’s the moon…” His omega whines in pain, howling desperately.

 

 

 

The moon, Sehun groans when it hits him. He shouldn’t be out. He shouldn’t have gotten out of his room. He saw the moon last night and it slipped his mind. When he was home, his father would insist Sehun to stay locked in the room until the moon changes. He groans again, feeling extremely stupid for letting himself in this mess.

 

 

 

“I need to go…” Sehun tells Johnny, “I am sorry…” Sehun says and runs out of the hall. He must get back to his room as soon as possible. It passed his mind that it is the mating moon and he would be partially affected with it and all the scent in the air. Sehun stops to hold himself against the wall when another wave of unrelated heat passes him. His nostril catches the mating scents.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Kai sneaks in the hall using the other door as he is fifteen minutes late. He was out in the jungle, in his wolf form hunting a blue bird for his wolf to play. He went out early, before the sun was up and let his wolf enjoy the breeze and freedom. It was oddly calm in the jungle despite being the start of the mating season. In the hall, Kai stands behind the huge curtain, scanning everyone on the floor. Everyone seems to be busy chatting, waiting for Teacher Kim to make his dramatic entrance. Kai couldn’t spot Sehun anywhere. Johnny is there with Irene but Sehun is nowhere to be found. His nose catches a scent coming his way as the fan blows the air towards him.

 

 

 

His eyes widen and everything around him stops. Kai could hear his blood rushing and his nerves going into a panic mode, “Sehun,” he mumbles. It sounds like an alarm is blasting in his ears and his eyes flashes red. “Protect,” Kai hears his alpha’s command, and the alpha in him stands on all fours, howling calling the distressed omega. The alpha tracks Sehun’s location in seconds and Kai runs. He runs towards the humans, getting in between them towards the door Sehun exited.

 

 

 

 

Kai hears Sehun pained cries and the omega’s whimpers with his heightened hearings. “Stupid omega…” He mumbles, going faster on his legs. The alpha is way too distressed, worried if Sehun would hurt himself or be hurt by other animals. It’s the mating season and those who are affected wouldn’t care less if it’s their mate or not. Kai runs, almost slipping as he turns and his eyes spots Sehun ten metres before him. The alpha howls.

 

 

 

Kai could see Sehun crouching down, pressing his head together. As he nears, he could see Sehun’s pale skin has turned to dark red with all the emotions and hormones being affected. He hears Sehun’s troubled whimpers and the omega, the white omega is close to surrendering itself,

 

 

 

“Sehun…” Kai falls on his knees, holding Sehun’s shoulder. “Sehun, it’s me…” Kai shakes Sehun and the other looks up to him weakly, “Kai…” Sehun breathes, eyes shutting close. Kai helps Sehun up and has Sehun leaning against the wall. He wipes the sweat off Sehun’s forehead and takes a sniffs the omega. Sehun is not in his heat, “You are not having your heat Sehun, don’t give in…” Kai says, resting his hands at the sides of Sehun’s waist,

 

 

“You smell different…” Sehun says, looking at Kai who is extremely close to his face. Kai chuckles, bumping his head against Sehun, “What else do you notice?” Kai asks, leaning closer to Sehun and unconsciously, Sehun rests his head against Kai’s neck, “I feel so much better now…” Sehun whispers, knowing that he doesn’t need to speak loudly. “What else?” Kai asks, circling his hands around Sehun’s waist, holding Sehun in a hug, “You are warm…”

 

 

Kai runs his hands up and down Sehun’s back, feeling Sehun’s heart beat getting normal against his own and smiles each time Sehun’s warm breath tickles his nape. “How do you know I am here?” Sehun asks and to his dismay, Kai pushes him away from the comfortable hold, “Look at me in the eyes Sehun, use your senses, tell me who do you see?”

 

 

 

 

Sehun blinks his eyes; his omega turns to look, looking through his eyes. Sehun stares right into Kai’s eyes, into his black orbs and he waits. His heart feels heavy, pumping painfully slow and Sehun gasps. He notices a garden in his Kai’s eyes, a place very much familiar but different from his omega’s. Sehun watches and he could smell something new and very calming. The scent; it’s minty, earthy and fresh. His omega moans happily and Sehun smiles, eager to know why. Sehun leans closer to Kai, keeping his hand on Kai’s shoulder and he gets pulled deeper into Kai’s dark orbs.

 

 

 

Sehun grips Kai’s shoulder when he sees a black wolf making its appearance. A lump starts to form in his throat. Sehun watches the wolf tilt its head, watching Sehun and his omega makes itself known. The wolves are communicating and Sehun shivers. His omega is drawn to the big black wolf and it snorts, saying ‘Hello’ to Sehun. Sehun blinks his eyes, and looks away, taking a step back from Kai. They stand in silence with their loud thoughts and obvious fear. Sehun could smell the odour coming from Kai and he could also smell the calming, minty, earthy and fresh scent from Kai.

 

 

 

“You are a wolf…” Sehun speaks after sometime,

 

 

 

“I… I am…” Kai pauses to meet Sehun’s eyes,

 

 

 

“Alpha…” Sehun says, knowing the nature of Kai’s wolf. “Your wolf healed mine…” Sehun states finally knowing the reason how he is healed quickly. Kai nods and releases his wolf from its refrains. There’s no reason to hide the alpha now.

 

 

 

Sehun feels the pull towards Kai, more now as he knows the truth. However he ignores his omega’s needs. “This how you found me, this how you know a lot about me…” Sehun mumbles, remembering everything.

 

 

 

“The alpha did…” Kai says, answering Sehun. “There’s no way I could hide you from him. From day one, he was attracted to you…”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun frowns and groans all of a sudden, alerting Kai with the actual situation. He should take Sehun away, “Come follow me.” Kai invites, giving a hand to Sehun.

 

 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Sehun asks, staring at Kai’s hand. He also feels and notices the alpha in Kai inviting Sehun, swaying its tail hopefully. Sehun sighs, taking Kai’s hand. The white omega nuzzles its head on Sehun’s hand, happy to be connected with his alpha. “There’s this place… It blooms only at this month of the year…”

 

  
  


“What is it?” Sehun asks, tugging Kai’s hand only to be pulled as they walk. He is curious and excited about what is blooming and where Kai is taking him. Sehun follows as Kai drags him out of the college to the jungle. Sehun blinks and looks around as he has never been at this part of the college compound. “Haaaa” Sehun gasps and points towards a squirrel. He smells smoke coming from Kai and turns to look at Kai questioningly, “That’s food for my wolf…” Kai answers, scratching the back of his head. Sehun shakes his head and follows Kai once again. He has the urge to free his wolf, let the omega enjoy the green and earth but he is not confident about letting his omega free in a presence of an alpha.

 

 

“You don’t have to fear me Sehun… I am still the same person you knew…” Kai says, looking at the omega and smiles. Sehun catches the sadness in the other’s eyes but refuses to answer and console Kai. Sehun looks away but he is very aware of his omega battling its eye lashes at Kai, specifically the alpha. “From the day we met until today, I am still me…” Kai continues,

 

 

 

“But you weren’t an alpha back then…” Sehun answers,

 

 

 

“I was… I still am… Just then I have him hidden…” Kai says, taking the left turn through the trees, walking over the roots.

 

 

 

“Why reveal him now?” Sehun asks, mentally congratulating himself for catching Kai.

 

 

 

“My dad told me that I can hide him as long as I want but there will be a moment I can never hide him….”

 

 

 

 

“What moment?” Kai snaps his fingers in front of Sehun and gestures Sehun to look, “Oh my God….” Sehun gapes looking at the fiery red flowers before him. “What are these?” Sehun asks, forgetting his previous question and walks ahead of Kai to look up at the trees. Small, fiery red flowers are blooming on the trees and Sehun stares at each one of them, “I have never seen this flower before…”

 

 

 

 

“They are known as the Flames of the Forest” Kai explains, enjoying the beautiful view. He was here last night. “How do you know about this place?” Sehun asks, picking up a fallen flower from the ground and takes a sniff, “I was here, hunting a blue bird…” Sehun looks at Kai, quirking his eyebrow in amusement. “And I thought I should bring you here…”

 

 

 

“Are you that happy?” Sehun asks, when a familiar scent greets his nostrils, “You have no idea how relieved I am to be able to show you who I really am…”

 

 

“What was the moment you were talking about? The one you father told you.” Sehun asks, getting comfortable on one of the huge root. Sehun looks up to enjoy the beauty of the flowers and counts the row of trees that aligns opposite each other which makes a beautiful arch of red flames. “He said…” Kai starts and Sehun brings his eyes to Kai who is comfortably leaning against the tree, “A moment will come where I will not be able to control my alpha and restrain him…”

 

 

 

“Did the moment come yet?” Sehun asks innocently, forcing a smile to appear on Kai’s face. Kai nods, “A while ago…”

 

 

 

Sehun looks away guessing the moment Kai is talking about. As an omega he never understood Alphas completely but he grew up disliking one for sure. The reason is obviously his father but Kai seems different and feels different. He can’t bring himself to hate the other despite the truth Kai has been hiding. Now that the truth is clear, Kai radiates with his alpha authorities and Sehun senses Kai is no ordinary alpha.

 

 

 

“Are you a pure blood?” Sehun asks, using the term to label golden fur alphas. Sehun knows about these golden furs. They are blessed and one of a kind. Their aura is extreme in every level of emotions and Sehun could relate it to the way Kai reacts to him. His father isn’t one which is why Sehun grows to dislike him but with golden furs, no one could ever dislike them. They are born with empathy and respect for everyone in the pack.

 

 

 

Kai nods, ruffling his hair with a smile. His alpha perks up proudly, swaying its tail happily. He meets Sehun’s eyes and holds their gazes, exchanging unknown emotions. Sehun feels heat rushing up his cheeks and wishes it to just stay where it is. “Why must you hide your alpha?” Sehun speaks, asking Kai the question that leaves the other surprised. Kai shifts against the tree to get comfortable,

 

 

 

“I have the nature to overpower if the alpha is out for too long and the scent… They reveal too much about me.”

 

 

 

Sehun nods understanding what Kai is saying, “But only if one knows the meaning behind your scent, isn’t it?” Sehun questions, picking a pebble and tossing it into the air and catches it. Kai follows the pebble with his eyes and looks at Sehun once the pebble lands on Sehun’s palm. “You have known me for some time… and you know what some of my scent mean. If I were to reveal myself since I young, I will be bared Sehun. People can see through me without me wanting them.” Kai explains calmly, witnessing Sehun’s eyes glow in realisation.

 

 

“And for a wolf, the exposure isn’t healthy.” Sehun continues, tossing the pebble once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Flames of the Forest ~ So yes Sehun knows about Kai now and looks like he's not running away from Kai. I planned this scene way before writing the whole story hahaha. Sehun to get the heat attack and Kai will reveal himself then... Yes! finally the scene is here. hahaha.. And yes these flowers, they are way more beautiful if you see them in real. the whole tree looks like in flames. And also Sehun seems to understand why Kai hides his scent. and i assure you, more is coming. hahahaha.. Do leave comments and kudos!! See you ~


	14. Chapter 14

Kai watches Sehun as the omega curls himself to take a nap. The omega, despite looking good Kai knew Sehun is still affected by the scents. He suggested Sehun to rest and preserve some energy before Kai could personally send him back. Kai watches Sehun’s chest rise and fall in a steady speed and he finds the white omega staring back at him sleepily. Kai laughs, winking at the omega back and the adorable white one rolls on its back with its eyes fixed on Kai.  “Sleep,” Kai tells the other and his alpha too, tells the omega to get a rest. Reluctantly, the omega rests its head on its paw. It stares at Kai until sleep takes over its eyes.

 

 

Kai sighs longingly. The desires rising up his chest makes it difficult for him to look away from Sehun’s sleeping figure. “I feel like snuggling next to him,” Kai sighs again when he hears the alpha whispering in him. “I feel like hugging him, getting my hands in his messy hair…” Kai replies with his own desires,

 

 

“Let’s boob Sehun’s nose.” The alpha suggests and Kai is quick to shake his head. “No…” Kai says, “Let’s not do that.” The alpha whines, nudging Kai to get closer and bob Sehun’s nose, “We will both do it…” The alpha tells and without listening to Kai’s answer, it jumps out of Kai’s conscious and turns back to look at Kai.

 

 

Kai watches his wolf, too lazy to stop the other or go on a chase in case the alpha decides to run. The alpha takes a step forward and stops to look at Kai, and moves another step and waits for Kai’s reaction. Kai shakes his head, rolling his eyes at the alpha’s antiques. “If you want to do it, do it quick and get back here.” Kai says and the alpha is quick on its paws towards Sehun.

 

 

The black wolf tilts its head, looking down at Sehun’s peaceful face. It takes a good look of Sehun and leans down to take a lungful of Sehun’s scent. “Our omega…” The alpha says, turning to look at Kai. Kai rests his hand on his knee and watches his alpha with a smile. The alpha lowers its face and quickly boobs Sehun’s pale nose. Kai’s smile widens when his alpha sways its tail excitedly and jumps a step back, afraid the omega would be awake. Thankfully, Sehun remains sleeping peacefully. To Kai’s surprise, his alpha sits next to Sehun and watches the omega closely.

 

 

 

“Come back here!” Kai hisses,

 

 

 

The alpha turns to look at Kai, “No.” and looks away, continues to watch Sehun.

 

 

 

 “You will scare Sehun.” Kai says, afraid of Sehun’s reaction. He had experienced waking up to a wolf near his face and he jumped 10 feet away, almost jumping back on the wolf murderously. That wolf was none other than his dumb roommate Chanyeol. Kai shakes his head and warns the alpha to stay away, “We don’t want to be on Sehun’s bad side.” Kai says, hoping that the alpha will remember the incident. 

 

 

It ignores Kai, wagging its tail proudly. Kai feels the alpha’s emotions rushing through every cell of his blood. The alpha is hoping for Sehun to be its mate. The alpha wants to protect Sehun officially and permanently. The alpha wants Sehun until its last breath. “We both want,” Kai whispers.

 

 

Sehun shifts, taking a deep breath and the alpha’s ears flicks. The wagging stops for seconds and when Sehun snuggles into his arms, the alpha turns to look at Kai. “Scared?” Kai teases and he chuckles when the alpha glares at him. It continues to watch Sehun, resting it’s head on his paws. Kai takes the chance to check his phone and he reads the messages he is getting from the Drama Club.

 

 

 

Congratulations Kai!

 

Congratulations Sehun & Kai…

 

Congratulations everyone!!!

 

 

 

Kai blinks; looking up to Sehun’s sleeping figure and looks back down to his screen. Most of them are congratulating him and Sehun for something he doesn’t know and he scrolls more, finding Teacher Kim’s message. It’s a long list of names for the upcoming Drama. Kai finds Johnny’s name and his role is – classmate. Kai finds Irene’s name and she is the best friend. Kai widens his eyes as he finds his name,

 

 

Kai – Main Lead

 

 

And he chokes,

 

 

 

Sehun – Main Lead

 

 

 

“What the fuck?” he curses softly, reading through all the congratulatory messages and one message reads,

 

 

“Their chemistry is too good! Our drama will be the best! Can’t wait to be a part of it!”

 

 

 

Kai ruffles his hair in frustrations and stares at Sehun. He bites his finger, thinking if he should agree to be the lead or run away. “Sehun is the lead…” the alpha interrupts and Kai rolls his eyes, “Of course you would say that!” he scolds but the alpha pays no attention to Kai and snorts loudly.

 

 

 

Sehun stirs and opens his eyes. He blinks repeatedly, adjusting to the lights and gasps. Kai gets all alerted and waits. His alpha is still there looking back at Sehun.

 

 

Sehun looks back at the black wolf who is sitting comfortably in front of him. Majestic isn’t the right word to describe the alpha. Its aura radiates to every small being around Sehun and being an omega Sehun can feel the alpha’s pheromones. They aren’t dangerous like how he used to feel. It’s nothing like his father’s and nothing like Chanyeol’s and nothing like the other alpha Sehun came across. Kai’s alpha feels like his own, bounded and tied together with his own nature. There’s power and there’s submission. There’s strength and there’s weakness. Kai’s alpha is balanced and Sehun gasps,

 

 

 

His omega is out, taking timid steps to the alpha. The omega whose emotions are bounded to Sehun overwhelms Sehun. The white omega is curious and scared but with each step, it calms down. Sehun senses the omega’s attraction. His omega is badly attracted to the alpha and it sits gracefully, fluttering its eyelids towards the alpha. Sehun pinks, watching his wolf’s antiques and he catches Kai smiling handsomely at both the wolves.

 

 

“He loves the alpha…” Kai breaks the silence, glancing towards Sehun who is wearing an obvious blush on his cheeks. “I believe everyone would love your alpha, Kai.” Sehun says, feeling the omega’s agreement. Sehun breathes in and smells the alpha’s natural scent – fresh water, earthy mint. “He is a balance of every emotion.” Sehun whispers, watching the alpha interact with his omega.

 

 

 

“I don’t understand why you must hide him… he is the nicest alpha I have ever met and Kai…” Sehun looks up at Kai through his lashes, sounding desperate. Sehun had just met Kai’s alpha hours ago and in those hours, “He never made me feel like a pathetic omega.” Sehun chokes all of a sudden. The alphas he met back at home remind him of the constant submission. They would mock omegas to be powerful and mighty. They were the reason Sehun hates to be an omega.

 

 

Kai scrambles towards Sehun and kneels before Sehun, “Look at me Sehun.” Kai says, holding Sehun’s chin up. “Hey…” Kai calls running his fingers through Sehun’s soft strands and lowers his gaze to be eye to eye with Sehun. Kai wipes the corner of Sehun’s teary eye with his thumb, “It is an alpha’s failure for not being able to respect and care for an omega. My parents did not teach me be to be a snobbish alpha neither I would want to be one.” Kai says and waits to see Sehun reaction. Kai smiles when Sehun sniffs cutely, “Especially to someone like you. It would be a waste.”

 

 

“Why were they like that? Why is my father like that?” Sehun asks, forcing his eyes to stay loyal and not sweat out. Kai sighs since he knows the reason but answering Sehun will make Sehun hate his family, hate his pack.

 

 

 

“My omega,” Sehun widens his eyes when the black wolf stands on his paws and licks Sehun’s white omega on the face. Kai thank the alpha’s effort to distract Sehun from his thoughts. Sehun laughs, watching his omega roll around giddily. “My omega,” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ears, breathing in Sehun’s warm flowery scent.

 

 

Sehun giggles, nudging Kai’s shoulder with a shy smile. Sehun wants to say, “My Alpha” but that will make them mates and he isn’t sure if they are mates yet. It is too early to decide it and Sehun hasn’t felt that nature pull towards Kai.

 

 

Sehun frowns when he feels the constant buzz on his thighs and he reaches inside his pocket to pull out the phone, “Wow,” Sehun mumbles seeing the number of messages from the Drama Club. “You read it?” Sehun asks, looking at Kai who is now sitting next to him.

 

 

 

 

“We are in a drama.” Kai starts, sounding not interested and Sehun turns to Kai, listening to the other. “What drama?”

 

 

“I don’t know… But the actor list is out and we…” Kai hums, looking back at Sehun with doubts. “We what?” Sehun asks and he smells something bad. He raises his eyebrows getting the hint that Kai hates it and turns to look at the alpha. Sehun unlocks his phone and scrolls down to see the list for himself and reads all the congratulatory messages first. “Where is it?” Sehun whispers impatiently, unaware of Kai’s eye roll next to him.

 

 

 

Sehun laughs when he finds the list, teasing how Johnny would react and he cheers for Irene who seemed to have her desired role and Kai notices the change of tone in Sehun’s voice when, “We are the lead?” Sehun asks in a whispers and Kai reaches out to pat Sehun’s back immediately. He smells Sehun’s fear for not being able to do well. “You are good and natural,” Sehun whines, trashing his legs, “I am just awkward!” He cries and both the wolves watch Sehun throw a tantrum.

 

 

Kai bites his lips, watching with amusement and the wolves they are just confused. “You did well with me… So I guess this is why they paired us up.”

 

 

“It is unfair how they decided without our consent!” Sehun cries again and Kai keeps mum, watching Sehun release his frustrations. Sehun’s face is all red and Kai is unsure if it is of anger or frustrations. “Are you okay with this?” Sehun turns to him and asks him so suddenly that leaves Kai with a huge question, “I don’t mind trying. I bet they have a backup if we don’t do well.”

 

 

Sehun stares at Kai, blinking his eyes as Kai’s wise words get into his head. “And… It’s you. So I don’t mind trying.” Kai says with a smile and Sehun groans, throwing a pebble towards the other. “Okay.” Sehun agrees with a pout, “But only if…” Sehun bats his eyelashes, doing his wolf’s trick,

 

 

“If…?”

 

 

“We have a meal after practice, every day.” Sehun says, grinning when he smells the familiar flowery scent coming from Kai. “I take that as yes.” Sehun claims happily and stands up to stretch his body. “Leaving?” Kai asks as Sehun dusts his pants. Kai breathes in, detecting the pheromones and scents in the air. The mating scent reduced but Kai is very sure the scent would reach its peak as the sunsets. He doesn’t feel like leaving Sehun alone.

 

 

“Sehun…. Will you follow me? I would like you to meet my best friend, my father,” Kai asks nicely, reaching out to hold Sehun’s hands as he meets Sehun in the eyes with hope. Sehun stares at their linked hands, connecting with his omega asking the other if it’s okay to follow Kai.

 

 

“It’s the season….” Sehun reminds Kai of the mating season, “Is it okay to be travelling and be with an alpha?” He questions, unsure of the situation. Sehun has never stepped out of his house during this season and he is aware of the effect he’ll be getting.

 

 

“If we reach before sunset, you’ll be fine.” Kai explains and understands Sehun doubts, “And… right now, being with me will be the safest for you. You haven’t had any heat attack since you are with me.”

 

 

“Ohh,” Sehun whispers failing to realise about his heat attacks. “How long is the journey to your house?” Sehun questions, telling his omega to be ready and both the wolves starts to move. “Walking; a day,” Kai says, getting up and his black wolf gets next to him, “running, less than three hours.” Kai smiles smugly hinting that they will be in their wolf form.

 

 

Sehun couldn’t avoid smiling shyly as he nods, agreeing to run. In a blink Kai transforms into his wolf form, uniting with the alpha and the wolf stretches its back, looking at Sehun. Sehun tells the wolf to turn around and he hears the alpha snorting. Sehun could see Kai’s teasing smile and when the wolf turns around, Sehun gets into his wolf’s body, letting the wolf to take over.

 

 

Just like the other wolf, the omega stretches. Sehun could feel his limbs being stretched into life and he walks over to the alpha. The alpha turns to look at the omega and unconsciously the omega wags it’s happily. “Sehun, you are so beautiful.” The alpha says, getting closer to Sehun and bobs its nose against the omega. The omega says nothing, wagging tail happily and admires the alpha. The black alpha smells extremely good as its scent overpowers Sehun’s nostrils. “Come,” the alpha tells and starts to slow run, looking back to make sure the omega is following. “I can run very well if you want to know,” Sehun informs and on cue the alpha smirks, going faster on its paws.

 

 

 

 

They run together; sometimes side by side, sometimes Sehun running behind Kai. The omega follows Kai’s lead, going into an unknown territory. The whole place feels different. The air is lighter and Sehun isn’t sure but he knows something is in the air. Kai slows down when he notices Sehun’s attention is on the surrounding. “We are actually almost there. A mile more,” The omega turns to look at Kai in seconds and realizes they have been running for almost two hours. “Wow… it didn’t seem like I have been running for hours.” Sehun says, following Kai as the other jumps over a stream but Sehun jumps in, wetting its white fur. Sehun gets distracted from their original plan as he finds a small fish swimming past him and he grabs it with his paws.

 

 

Kai hears Sehun squealing loudly. He can even see the human jumping happily and the white wolf looks up at Kai, “Should I eat it? I am a little hungry.” Sehun confesses. The running made him hungry and he is not sure if he will be getting any food the moment they reach. Kai hums, “I don’t like seeing your fur get dirty.” Kai says giving Sehun a look. “And… We will have proper food when we reach. I bet my dad can already smell me.” Kai says, sniffing the air and tilts his head, gesturing Sehun to follow. They must reach before sunset.

 

 

 

 

Sehun stops instantly when Kai shifts back without warning. “Are we there?” Sehun asks, watching Kai dust his pants and hands. Sehun shifts back too and Kai points towards a house, “That’s my dad’s place.” Kai says, waiting for Sehun to fix himself. He manages to take a glance of Sehun’s pale waistline and starts to chuckle when Sehun fails to fix his hair. Kai takes huge steps towards the other and helps Sehun to dust his hair. Kai gets his fingers through Sehun’s hair, “There you go.” He smiles and pinches the chubby pink cheeks. “Thanks,” Sehun says softly, hiding his smile with a bite on his lips.

 

 

 

“Dad….!” Kai screams when he finds the older man coming through the wooden door. Kai turns back to look at Sehun and walks towards his father. The older has Kai in his arms instantly, kissing Kai’s head lovingly. Kai pulls apart from the hug, telling his father something and Sehun freezes when the older wolf (he smelled) makes his way towards him. Kai’s father is an alpha too. “My… my…” the alpha says, opening his arms and understanding the elder’s gesture, Sehun moves to give the older alpha a hug. Sehun gets a kiss on the cheek and he flushes deep red, amusing both father and son. “You are the omega…” The elder alpha says and Sehun gives Kai a look when Kai whines telling his father to stop exposing him.

 

 

“The omega?” Sehun asks, amazed that Kai has spoken to his father about him. Sehun can never talk to his father about anything and he envies their relationship. “Yeah… Kai told me about an omega messing with his wolf.” The father laughs, inviting Sehun in. “I didn’t do anything…” Sehun mumbles sadly, giving Kai a foul look and the elder gives Sehun pat on the shoulder.

 

 

Kai kicks the air with a pout and follows his father in. He watches his father show Sehun around the house and Sehun being the sweet one, is talking to his father politely answering to every question his father asked. “I don’t want to sound rude but where is Kai’s mother?” Kai hears Sehun asking and his father gives Sehun a sad smile, “She left us when Kai was a month old.” Sehun gasps, turning around to find Kai and he sends Kai a wave of emotions.

 

 

Kai joins them and gets himself a glass of water. He can still feel Sehun’s sadness despite his father’s effort to distract Sehun from thinking about the loss. “So Sehun…” Kai hears his father and quickly sends his father a look. He knows that tone very well, “Are you hungry?” The elder asks, sending Kai a wink and Sehun thank the elder desperately, “Yes… I am starving.”

 

 

 

“It is brave for you to bring him here…” Kai perks up to his father when they sit around the table. Sehun thank Kai when Kai passes Sehun a piece chicken thigh. “I thought it was for the best. Sehun would be affected even though he’s in his room.” Sehun blinks, looking at both the alphas. “Your room…” Sehun turns to Kai’s father, “How is it like?” The elder alpha asks. Sehun clears his mouth and explains to the elder about his room. Kai frowns when his father glares at him, “Sehun’s room sounds safe to me. It is scent protected.”

 

 

 

Kai rubs the back of his head, “I thought he would be safer here…” Kai mumbles, looking at Sehun apologetically. Sehun chuckles, waving his hands, “I am glad I am here. It is so peaceful and calm here. It hardly feels like the mating season.” Sehun says, smiling and he catches the alpha trying to get the omega’s attention.

 

 

“It’s only calm in the house sweet omega.” Kai’s father laughs, making Sehun confused. Sehun watches both the alpha exchange meat and the older explains, “Kai’s mother, she was a beta.” The elder starts and Sehun could feel the love and adoration from just the tone. So he leaves his meat and listens to the alpha, “She was not only a beta but she was gifted with magic.”

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes and mouth. It never crossed his mind that magic and wolf could come across. He had always thought magic is one independent thing and being a wolf is one. Sehun turns to look at Kai and the other too, seems to be listening to his father. “I don’t usually talk about her but it feels natural talking about her with you around.” Sehun smiles genuinely when the elder continues. Kai chuckles teasing his older man to be dramatic but is counter attacked, “Now I know why your wolf is a mess around Sehun.” Kai keeps his mouth shut immediately and looks away to hide the blush on his face.

 

 

“What about her magic?” Sehun asks, wanting to know more about Kai’s mother. She sounds lovely and powerful. His mother is a simple omega with a little dream. The thought of his mother got Sehun missing her. He wishes her to be well and reminds himself to call her when he is back to his room. “Her magic…” The elder alpha starts with a deep breath and looks at Kai, “She has the ability to heal, destroy, reveal and hide.”

 

 

 

Sehun blinks, biting his lips and stares at Kai, “Is this how Kai could….”

 

 

 

Kai turns to look at Sehun and winks, teasing the other. Sehun looks away with a soft ‘tskk’. “You are right,” The alpha confirms, “When he was younger, it got a little hard controlling his scent.”

 

 

“Was it hard? With everyone knowing how you feel?” Sehun asks Kai and the other could only smile, displaying the crooked dimple. Sehun finds himself getting very used to noticing the dimple now as Kai happens to smile a lot. “That’s why we moved here.” Kai answers, sending his father a thankful smile. “Dad decided that being away from the other wolf can help me hide my scent.”

 

 

“But hiding his scent can only happen when he hides his wolf.” The older alpha interrupts and Sehun nods, understanding the whole situation. The older continues telling stories of how little Kai starts to slowly discover some of his late mother’s tricks. It was one evening where Kai came home crying, thinking he lost his wolf somewhere but being the guardian to a young wolf and the parent, Kai’s father could see the wolf hiding inside him. From that day onwards, they found out about the magical gifts.

 

 

There was also one moment when Kai expressed his ability to transmit scent to only one person. “Kai knew I love eating salmon and this little monster would distract me by always sending me salmon scents.” Kai chuckles at the memory and instantly, he disturbs his father with smoked salmon. Sehun punches Kai when he too smells the salmon. “This is why he is always making me smell flowers…” Sehun says laughing when Kai’s father throws Kai a chicken bone.

 

 

 

 

Sehun helps Kai’s father with the dishes and he hesitates with a question in his head. He wipes the plates and keep them aside but the question keeps bugging him which the alpha took notice. “What’s troubling you?” Kai’s father asks and Sehun chuckles awkwardly, “There’s this…” he clears his throat, looking over his shoulders to make sure Kai isn’t anywhere around. “I can never talk to my parents about this…” he says softly, kneading the cloth in his hand. “What is it?”

 

 

 

“How did you know that Kai’s mother is your mate?” Sehun asks, and he keeps his eyes on the cloth. He doesn’t want to look at the other in the eyes and embarrass himself in shame. “Hmmmm…” the elder hums and looks at Sehun, “You will have a dream and in the dream, you would see the other.”

 

 

 

“A dream?” Sehun asks, sounding a little too surprised. He thought it would be the nature and imprinting that will make them mates but dreams? The elder nods, giving Sehun the bowls and Sehun wipes them dry. He stops wiping when he remembers a particular dream he had of one wolf. His heart beats weirdly, remembering the black wolf and he grips the bowl tightly, “Do we see the human form or wolf form in the dream?” Sehun asks and before the elder could answer, he hears Kai in from the front door.

 

 

 

 

“Dad… I found these.” Kai says, giving his father three wild hens. Kai shifts his gaze to Sehun and notices Sehun is in a deep thought. “Hey….” Kai calls softly, leaning against the sink and lowers his head to meet Sehun in the eyes. He senses the omega’s troubled heart and he calls again, “Sehun is everything okay?” Kai asks, looking for his father. He doesn’t think his father could be the reason to Sehun’s troubled mind. Sehun looks at Kai and shakes his head. “Nothing is wrong…” Sehun lies and tells Kai that he misses his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read your responses :D


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

Sehun stirs on the bed when he hears ruffling and soft curses. He opens his eyes, blinking to adjust his eyes to the sunlight. He spots Kai standing in front of the old wooden cupboard, looking for clothes in his shirtless glory. Sehun sits up straight on the bed, licking his lips unconsciously as he stares at Kai’s broad tanned back. He swallows the lump in his throat and continues to admire the soft skin. “It is rude to stare at someone,” Sehun jumps out of his trance and looks away as Kai puts on a black shirt.

 

 

 

“I am sorry I woke you up.” Kai kneels on the bed, getting close to Sehun and he breathes in a little of Sehun. “Slept well?” Kai asks, getting amused with Sehun’s reaction. Sehun’s hair is a cute mess. With the sunlight coming through the window, Sehun’s hair turns a shade lighter. There are lines on his cheeks and his eyes are still sleepy. Sehun nods, wiping the corner of his mouth. “Where did you sleep?” Sehun asks knowing that Kai did not sleep somewhere near him although it is Kai’s room.

 

 

 

“I slept outside.” Kai grins, moving away from the bed to fix his hair. Sehun pouts, feeling guilty that Kai had to sleep outside. “Get ready…” Kai says and leaves the room for Sehun to be free. Sehun however sighs when Kai leaves the room. There’s a strange feeling in his heart since last night, since Kai’s father told him about the dream. Sehun prayed, he prayed so hard for it to be Kai. He couldn’t think of any other alpha, he doesn’t think he will open his heart and soul to an alpha who isn’t Kai. Sehun rubs his eyes, stopping his tears from flowing out, ruining his morning with sad thoughts.

 

 

 

Sehun squeezes his brain to remember if he had any new dream last night but there isn’t any. He stands under the shower, letting the warm water melt his clogged blood but still there isn’t any hint of new dreams. Sehun tries to control his feeling knowing that if he worries more, it will affect his wolf. Sehun catches his wolf grooming, licking its fur clean and Sehun too, washes himself.

 

 

 

 

“Sehun?” Sehun holds the towel close when he hears Kai’s voice near the door. “Yeah…” he answers back, sounding as calm as possible, eyeing the door intently. “Are you alright?” Kai asks carefully and Sehun quickly puts on the clean clothes Kai had left him earlier. His omega nuzzles itself on the cotton, loving Kai’s scent all over him.

 

 

 

“Yeah… I am okay.” Sehun answers, unlocking the door and walks out to meet Kai’s worried gaze. Kai rakes his eyes all over Sehun and Sehun walks past the alpha with a thundering heart.

 

 

 

“Sehun… I have I upset you?” Kai asks, standing where he is and watches Sehun rub the towel over his wet hair, attempting to dry it. Kai can smell Sehun’s worries and he can sense Sehun’s tensed omega. He sighs when Sehun shakes his head, with a soft no which sounds like a loud yes. “Is it the heat?” Kai asks, but he couldn’t smell anything on Sehun related to the heat and Sehun’s omega pheromones are fine except for the slightly tensed emotions.

 

 

 

“I am fine, Kai.” Sehun says, looking at Kai. His heart breaks at Kai’s expression. The alpha looks so worried and helpless for a reason that can’t be helped. Kai looks around the room and stares at Sehun, “Is my scent troubling you?” Kai asks, cursing himself. He should have thought about it. His scent could affect Sehun.

 

 

 

“No!” Sehun says, too quickly for his liking, “No…” Sehun says again. “I love your scent. I really love it.” Sehun wishes he could smell like Kai. Sehun wishes he has Kai’s scent all over him. He wishes to be known as Kai’s with just the scent. “Please stop worrying Sehun…” Kai says, walking to Sehun and takes the towel from Sehun’s hands, throwing it on the bed. Sehun shakes his head, holding onto Kai’s hand. The grip he has on Kai calms him and the omega, pumping in some hope into his stressed nerves.

 

 

 

Sehun smiles, “I feel better now,” he confesses, looking into Kai’s eyes but those eyes still doubts him. “I can feel you’re better but what made you a mess?” Kai asks, still not letting go of Sehun. He wants to know what troubled the omega. “It is something I must answer myself, Kai…” Sehun says softly, smiling at the other and he widens his eyes when his stomach makes noises.

 

 

 

 

“You are hungry.” Kai states and drags Sehun out of the room. His old man has left the house for work and Kai paces awkwardly in the small kitchen. Breakfast is ready but he feels guilty for serving Sehun cold breakfast. He has no idea how to work the stove and he bites his lips, holding the pan. “Sehun…” Kai calls, scratching his head nervously and Sehun tilts his head, watching Kai fidget in front of the stove. Sehun laughs, getting up from his chair to take the pan from Kai, “Its okay, I understand.” Sehun teases and Kai pouts,

 

 

 

“I should really learn this.” Kai mumbles, watching Sehun help himself with the breakfast. Kai stares at Sehun – hearts pouring out of his eyes, and his smile blinds the sun itself. Kai listens to Sehun, who is telling him how to keep the food warm and all but Kai, he stands and admires the little scar on Sehun’s cheeks. He admires the corners of Sehun’s eyes, he stares longer when his eyes reaches the corner of Sehun’s lips and when Sehun swallows, still talking about food,

 

 

 

Kai licks his lips, suppressing the urge to pepper Sehun’s neck with kisses. He allows his mind to go wild, imagining himself biting lightly and sucking softly on the pale skin. He imagines Sehun’s moans, and again he licks his lips, swallowing hard. He follows the vein trail around Sehun’s neck, biting his own lips with burning desire. His eyes goes back up, to look at Sehun’s lips and realizes Sehun has stopped talking. He clears his throat,

 

 

“Done?” Kai asks, eyeing the pan and Sehun nods, cheeks turning red. “I asked where I should keep these?” Sehun whispers and Kai notices the nervousness and shiver in Sehun’s voice. He smells the arousal too. “I was distracted…” Kai whispers back, looking down to Sehun’s hands. Sehun swallows, “With?” Kai hums, looking at Sehun and with a thumping heart, he reaches for Sehun’s shoulder, turning the other around so they could be facing each other.

 

 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Kai asks, interlacing their fingers. He feels Sehun’s ragged breath; he hears Sehun’s laboured breathing. “You make me lose control and also…” Kai turns their hands around, adjusting his fingers to properly fit in between Sehun’s, “Gain control…” Sehun keeps his gaze lowered, smiling to himself as he listens to Kai’s deep, low and sensual voice.

 

 

“I have such effect on you?” Sehun asks, resting his hand on Kai’s chest. He hears the small gasp coming from Kai and smiles widely. He really has an effect on Kai. “You are the only omega who can make me go this crazy, crazy in love…” Sehun smiles and giggles, “You are the only alpha that makes me giddy too…”

 

 

“We sound perfect for each other….” Kai says, keeping his hands on Sehun’s nape. The soft and warm skin makes his insides tingle with care. Sehun licks his dry lips, swallows to wet his throat and meets Kai’s blown eyes with his own. “You are a very handsome alpha…” Sehun says, looking at the alpha through Kai’s eyes and his own omega flirts with the alpha shamelessly. At this point, Sehun leaves his omega to its own antiques. Sehun takes a deep breath of the scent that surrounds him – it’s a good scent and smiles wider knowing that Kai is feeling good.  He feels pleased at himself for making the alpha happy.

 

 

 

Kai smirks, pulling away from the other. He reminds Sehun of the breakfast and teases Sehun that he will have to reheat the meal. Sehun snickers, and walks to the table. He eats when Kai joins next to him, “You ate?” Sehun asks, munching his meat pancake and the alpha nods, “Dad woke me up and we prepared this together.” Sehun stares at Kai, judging the other, “Lies…” Sehun claims and rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

“Really…” Kai laughs, hitting Sehun lightly on his back. He remembers getting his old man the meat slice from the ice box and he washed the dirty pots. Sehun snorts, indulging the pancake, “Yet you can’t reheat…” Sehun mumbles with his mouth full. Kai laughs loudly throwing his head back and his hands meets for a clap. “Well, I helped but not with cooking. I washed the pots…” Sehun shakes his head and gives Kai a playful glare.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

 

“There’s a place…” Kai speaks when he joins Sehun in the hall. Sehun perks up but asks Kai about the phone call he had earlier. “It’s Chanyeol, asking where I am and Baekhyun sounds worried about you…” Sehun feels the pang of guilt in his heart. He has been ignoring the other omega.  Kai explains that he informed the mates that Sehun is with him; safe and sound. “Baekhyun asks you to call him if I upset you.” Kai says and sits next to Sehun on the couch. He leans his head back and watches Sehun’s expressionless face.

 

 

 

“I should call him…” Sehun mumbles, guilt eating his insides.

 

 

“Why!” Kai exclaims, worried that he made Sehun uncomfortable. Sehun shakes his head, eyes lowered and lips jutting out in a pout. “I have been ignoring him and I am feeling guilty that he remembers me…”

 

 

 

Kai brings his hand over Sehun’s thigh and slowly rests it down. He hears Sehun taking a deep breath, “Baekhyun isn’t the type to hold grudges but just be ready to hear it for days…” Kai says, ending it with a chuckle to calm Sehun’s nerves. Sehun smiles back, keeping his hand on Kai’s hand. He interlaces their fingers, admiring the beautiful combination. “You were talking about a place…” Sehun starts, eyes fixed on their hands and he follows the veins on Kai’s hands with his eyes until it gets under the sleeves of Kai’s shirt.

 

 

 

“Oh…” Kai keeps his hold on Sehun’s hand, turning to face the other as he brings his legs up on the couch. “It’s quite a distance but I believe you would love the place.” Sehun gets excited with Kai’s enthusiasm and he whines as the other takes a long time to tell him about the place. Kai fixes Sehun’s bangs, “It looks like a garden to me since there are lots of flowers…” Kai explain and Sehun raises his hand, to stop Kai from talking. “You love flowers too, don’t you?”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Sehun is thankful Kai decides to walk. The wolves are out of their minds and Sehun enjoys every second of it; he gets to feel like a wolf and human. During the run yesterday, he couldn’t enjoy and watch much but today, he notices everything around him; the black ants marching in a line up to a tree, a sparrow on the other branch and a squirrel nibbling an orange fruit. Everything is more detailed with his human and wolves senses working together. “Enjoying much?”

 

 

 

Kai snickers, witnessing Sehun gaping at everything. He feels the excitement through Sehun’s scent. As the omega gets naturally excited, his scent gets heightened making him naturally accepted by everything around. “It feels so light over here…” Sehun says, taking a deep breath and he opens his arms to release the breath. Sehun listens to Kai’s childhood stories; Kai would go for a run alone and when he comes back home late in the evening his scent would be all over and messed. He was young and excited and that makes it hard for him to control his emotions. Kai would also bring back fresh meat for his father so they could have it together.

 

 

 

Kai spent most of the time in this forest, in between the trees. He knows each of it by heart and the trees knows him too. Kai feels his connection with the trees. It may sound weird but it must be because of his pure blood nature with the mixture of good magic. It is also the charm of being a wolf; you feel every single bit around you and hear every little thing.

 

 

 

Sehun has a huge smile on his face, glowing happily by just listening to Kai. There’s a pinch of jealousy since he never experienced all these. He is an omega after all. He shares the moment he spent as a normal wolf, without being held down by the omega title. Sehun runs too, but not as far as Kai did, not freely like Kai. He had a group of wolf friends which consist of two other omegas whose parent isn’t as strict as his. Sehun brought back a meat too, and he was screamed at, saying he shouldn’t be doing it, “It’s not an omega thing, dad said.”

 

 

 

“I haven’t met your dad but I fucking hate him already.” Kai mumbles, taking a small broken branch on the ground, biting it. Sehun gives Kai a look, “I hate him too.” Sehun replies, snatching the stick off Kai’s hand and throwing it away. “I have no idea why he’s caging me? I mean I am a normal omega so what’s the deal.”

 

 

 

“You never asked him?” Kai asks, still leading the way with Sehun walking beside him. Sehun is a little heated up with his emotions, and Kai understands why. “I did but the reason was so stupid.” Sehun rolls his eyes, anger bubbling in his blood. Kai chuckles, “What did he say?”

 

 

 

“He just I am an omega, that’s why.” Sehun screeched face getting so read in anger. He really hated the moment and the reason. He wanted to claw his father and he believes his father sensed it but, “urghhh, I fucking hate him. Thank God he agreed to let me out, to study.”

 

 

 

“I thank God for that too…” Kai says, linking with his alpha, telling the wolf to help him calm the omega down. The alpha does its job, getting closer to the omega and nuzzles its face against the omega, startling Sehun. “What… Why is he doing that?” Sehun gasps; emotions taking a leap from angry to happy. Sehun watches his omega getting startled too but the attention that it’s getting makes the omega giddy.

 

 

 

“Look at him wagging its tail…” Kai points to the omega and the alpha licks the omega, Sehun gasps again. Sehun cups his own cheek, where the alpha licked. He is overwhelmed. Sehun squeezes his eyes shut as the omega behaves like a college girl who is giddily in love with her boyfriend. He doesn’t want to show how affected he is with Kai but his omega bares him to the alpha, leaving no honour for himself.

 

 

 

“Here…” Kai tells, guiding Sehun, opening the old wooden latch. Sehun watches, eyeing the place. It is surrounded by a ten foot tall wooden fence and huge Angsana trees around it. Sehun spots tiny buds on the tree. They will bloom soon. his heart bubbles in excitement at the thought. He wants to see those yellow flowers, and they smell good when they bloom. The whole place would smell nice.

 

 

 

Sehun eyes the fence once again. There are crawlers all over the wooden which makes the whole place magical and mysterious. “What is this place?” Sehun whispers, looking at Kai who is staring at him with a smile on his face. “This, my love, is my mother’s garden…” Kai says, inviting Sehun in. Sehun couldn’t hide the rush in his emotions. Sehun grabs Kai’s arm, “What?” Kai turns back to look at Sehun,

 

 

 

“You love flowers…” Sehun concludes. Kai replies with a smile and he teases Sehun for being too slow in noticing his liking in flowers. Sehun listens to Kai’s explanation about the flowers. There are various flowers and Sehun, loving flowers himself; he knows them all. He is more curious to know the story behind the garden and how it is maintained even after her passing. “Dad would pluck her fresh flowers whenever she sulks,” Kai chuckles, remembering the story he heard since he was young. “And one day mom got so angry at him for plucking someone else’s flowers. So he was determined to make a garden, her flower heaven.” Kai starts collecting flowers in his palm and Sehun asks, “Who looks after this place?” Kai looks up at Sehun and gets back to plucking more flowers. Sehun watches curiously, wondering what the other is doing. “Dad does,”

 

 

 

 

Sehun helps Kai to pull out the crawlers as Kai keeps all the flowers on the ground. He gets comfortable on the grass and tells Sehun to sit next to him. The wolves are on their own, sitting comfortably with their head on their paws, lazily eyeing the humans. “What are you doing?” Sehun asks, picking up a pink flower and Kai is quick to hit his hand. “No touching,” Kai warns, and Sehun pouts. “I am making you a flower crown,”

 

 

 

Sehun feels the heat rushing up his face and his ears burn. Sehun keeps himself distracted as Kai uses the crawlers to tie the flowers around. He never thought Kai would be skilled with his hands but he also tells himself that he has a lot to learn about the other. Sehun straightens his back on the grass, looking up to see the trees. He stares at the leaves imagining them to be full of yellow buds and the air to be filled with the sweet scent. He breathes in deeply, getting lost in his own thoughts. Everything feels so calm and Sehun fears for it. “Things are oddly calm,” Sehun whispers and his heart starts to churn.

 

 

 

“Never let your emotions overpower you…” Kai says, turning to look at Sehun, hands still moving. The flower crown is halfway done. Kai watches Sehun’s eyes staring blankly and his eyebrows coming to a frown. Sehun nods, keeping his eyes on the tree. His omega has fallen asleep and there’s no fear coming from the wolf. Sehun hates his human heart for always scarring him. His wolf isn’t like that. The wolf knows things that are meant to be

 

 

 

“Here…” Kai says, shaking Sehun’s shoulder lightly. Sehun straightens up and turns to look at the flower crown in his head. The worry disappears from his head. His tight lips curves into a smile and he shakes in anticipation, “Put it on me…” Sehun says, shaking Kai’s hand happily, urging the other to be quick. Kai giggles, and carefully places the crown over Sehun’s head, “Good heavens….” Kai whispers, his eyes betray him, getting teary at his sight. “I pray to the heavens for you to be my mate…”

 

 

 

Sehun looks away with a smile, silently praying for it to be true. At this point they are both wishing to be each other’s mate and Sehun begs to the nature to accept their bond, begs to the heaven for them to be mates. “Sehun…” Kai whispers, getting closer to Sehun, cradling Sehun’s face. Sehun looks at Kai, licking his lips in nervousness. They are too close, sharing the same air, breathing in each other.

 

 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kai whispers, asking Sehun for a taste of the lips. There’s desperation of need in his nerves. He will fight to be with Sehun, he will fight to be Sehun’s mate and he will fight anything that is going to come in between him and Sehun.

 

 

 

Sehun nods as words lost its purpose. He is nervous, he is insecure. He looks down to Kai’s thick, luscious lips and feels the shiver of emotions attacking his cells. Kai inches closer, closer than he was seconds ago. Sehun looks up to see Kai, meet the other in the eyes and in a breath their lips are connected. Sehun gasps, closing his eyes shut as he feels the soft pillow of Kai’s lips against his. Sehun inches closer, hands reaching up to hold onto Kai’s neck for support.

 

 

 

Kai moves his lips slowly, taking Sehun’s upper lip in a small kiss and releases it to suck on the lower lips. He feels the shiver on Sehun’s lips; he feels the shake of Sehun’s breath as the other braves himself to move his lips against Kai’s own. Kai kisses back eagerly, moulding Sehun’s lips as if it’s his own. Sehun moans at the back of his throat, overwhelmed by the kiss and opens his mouth, wider for Kai to slip in and take more of him.

 

 

 

Kai pulls Sehun close, hand on Sehun’s slender waist, keeping Sehun very close to him. Nothing compares to the taste of Sehun’s lips, and mouth. Nothing can be compared to the taste of Sehun. Kai wants more and he curls his tongue around Sehun’s sucking the other deeper. Sehun is the first to pull apart, breathing heavily with a string of saliva in between them. “Out of breath…” Sehun gasps, chest going up and down in a surprising speed. Kai chuckles, and pulls Sehun’s in for another, long smooch. “I am addicted…” Kai says, kissing the corners of Sehun lips, staring at the new colour on Sehun’s lips; bright red. Sehun giggles; pecking Kai’s lips in return and pulls back to touch his lips with his fingertips.

 

 

 

“How do I look with flower crown?” Sehun asks, touching the flowers on his head. He wants to take it off and stare at it but Kai bats his hand away, “Should I kiss you again for you to know how beautiful you look?” Sehun laughs, “That’s not a bad idea. “Ohh so now you want me to kiss you?” Kai teases, giving Sehun a look and he holds his phone to snap a picture of Sehun.

 

 

 

 

“I will show you this picture when…” Kai smiles to himself, keeping his phone back, “When what?” Sehun whines, trying to reach for Kai’s phone, “When we get back.”

 

 

 

 

Kai’s smiles drops when he hears his father’s distressed call.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The resting alpha stands up and Kai sends Sehun a look. “We must rush back, run.” Kai says and transforms into the black alpha without warning. He waits for Sehun to change and tells Sehun to be fast. They run back as fast as they can. Sehun senses the stress, “What is happening?” Sehun asks, following Kai, hot on his paws. The alpha is tensed and Sehun feels the real alpha pheromones in the air. Something is really wrong to make Kai this tensed and Sehun gets back to his thoughts earlier. He sensed it; the calmness was hiding something.

 

 

 

 

“An unknown alpha,” Kai grits, looking at Sehun and Sehun catches Kai’s eyes flashing red. “Kai….” Sehun calls, stopping. He stops when it hits him. He smells it; he can feel it, “Kai…” Sehun cries, urging the alpha to stop.

 

 

 

 

“My father Kai… he’s here.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! Hahahahaha. So much happened in this chapter! SeKai's garden date, Flower crown (to that one reader! i promised to write flower crown!) and the KISS (They finally kissed)
> 
>  
> 
> BUT OPPSSS
> 
> Hahahahahaha
> 
> drop your comments and tell me about it!! don't be shy! just tell me! hahahah


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

Sehun watches all his classmates coming in the class after the bell. He wonders to himself if there was a bell before this but his thought is disturbed by congratulatory wishes from his classmates. Sehun smiles shyly, heat creeping up his cheeks as he thanks them one by one. They are happy for him saying that he would make a pretty lead for the college drama. Sehun pouts playfully, telling them how he wasn’t there during the selection and one of his human classmates points out; “That makes you really good. You seem to be the first choice.” Sehun shakes his head, looking down to his fingers. He is very sure he is not the first choice, Kai is the first choice.

 

 

 

Sehun is about to blush about Kai when he hears a squeal coming from a very familiar person. His human friends around him turns to look at the voice and Sehun feels the heat and presence next to him since he is busy staring at his nail. He is too embarrassed to look up and greet Baekhyun. “Good Lord Sehun….” Baekhyun sings happily, wrapping his hands around Sehun. Sehun smells his human classmates’ curiosity. “You smell so taken and wonderful…” Baekhyun announces and Sehun wishes the ground would open up and keep him there.

 

 

 

“You mated?” A girl asks him and Sehun is very quick to deny her, “No… Not yet.” He could not hide the smile on his face but Baekhyun slaps his shoulder and tells her, “Let me explain to you in a simpler version; the human version.” Baekhyun speaks, gaining attention from everyone in the class. Sehun hides his face in his palm. Although his classmates are very nice and kind to him, he feels very nervous letting them know about his personal life.

 

 

 

“He is still virgin but he has a fiancée now.” Baekhyun says, looking at Sehun and giggling happily. Sehun can hardly see Baekhyun’s eyes but Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s happiness. The elder omega is indeed very happy for him. Baekhyun had rushed to his room last night to make sure Sehun is alright. Sehun wasn’t surprised to see Baekhyun knocking his room door. Chanyeol must have informed Baekhyun and Sehun is very thankful Baekhyun was with him or else he would be dead worried about Kai.

 

 

 

 

“Who is that lucky person…?” A girl whines sounding disappointed. Sehun gets to know that she had a long term crush on from how her friends are consoling her and teasing her. Sehun feels bad for her and apologizes, wishing that she finds the person she loves soon.

 

 

 

 

“The only single wolf in the college… duh…” Baekhyun answers for Sehun, rolling his eyes. All the humans seem to fall into silence, having thoughts

 

 

 

“Kai?”

 

 

“You mean to say your boyfriend is Kai?”

 

 

“Your mate is Kai?”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun flushes redder with each question. They sound surprised but there’s no hint of disapproval. Sehun nods, confirming his relationship with the one and only single alpha in college. To Sehun’s surprise, the whole class starts clapping and cheering for him. “It’s fucking time for Kai to mate and have babies.” One of the guys said and Sehun hides behind Baekhyun’s back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny eyes his best friend from head to toe. Sehun has been missing for three days without any text and calls and he is hearing news about Sehun dating Kai as in they will be together for lifetime. “So what am I hearing?” Johnny ask, script in his hand as they gather for a rehearsal. Sehun gives Johnny a look, “What do you hear?” Sehun asks, focusing his heightened hearing senses to catch on whatever Johnny is hearing. Sehun shakes his head, “There’s nothing.”

 

 

 

“About you…” Johnny speaks watching Sehun’s expression change 360 degrees.

 

 

 

 

“I found my mate…” Sehun starts. He is nervous to tell Johnny about it. He is afraid of what Johnny’s reaction would be. “Who is it? Although I know, I want to hear it from you.” Johnny asks, relaxing his expression when he realizes Sehun’s nervousness.

 

 

 

 

“Kai,” Sehun says with a prominent blush on his cheeks. “Is he a wolf?” Johnny asks more and Sehun nods,

 

 

 

 

“Before you say anything,” Sehun looks at Johnny’s shocked face, “I know about him being a wolf the day I was sick,” Sehun makes an eye contact with Johnny “Remember?” Sehun reminds Johnny about the Saturday morning practice they had and Johnny asked if he was okay. “What about that day?”

 

 

 

“Kai found me, more like his alpha found me, heard my omega’s distressed call.”

 

 

 

Johnny gapes, widening his eyes in realization, “No wonder…” He whispers, snapping his fingers. Sehun stares at Johnny, not understanding what is going on. “That day, we were all talking about Kai. He ran out of the hall looking so murderous.” Johnny tells Sehun, remembering the look on Kai’s face. He thought Kai was on his way to murder someone, “Didn’t thought he was looking like that just to save you,”

 

 

 

Sehun smiles as he flips through the script. “He saved my whole existence,” Sehun tells Johnny, looking at his best friend. He wishes to tell Johnny how much Kai had gone through for him when he was nothing but a threat to the alpha. The three days he spent with Kai, Sehun had understood Kai’s actual nature and how alphas really are.

 

 

 

“He’s an alpha?” Johnny asks carefully. He keeps his eye contact despite Sehun looking away. “Golden fur alpha…” Sehun answers, feeling giddy all over his body. His omega wags its tail happily, thinking about its alpha,

 

 

 

“Is this why he can hide his scent and you couldn’t even know he’s a wolf?” Johnny questions, remembering how Sehun emphasized that he couldn’t scent a wolf in Kai. In Johnny’s human mind, he can only assume that a golden fur alpha must be really a really high level and classy wolf. Sehun nods, filling Johnny about all the things he know about Kai from Kai’s father. Johnny even teased Sehun about meeting his in laws and that has Johnny pausing in realization,

 

 

 

 

“Mates huh…” Johnny whispers thinking about how Sehun’s father would flip once the old man knows. Johnny grimaces imagining how he would try to break off Sehun’s relationship with Kai, lock Sehun in the house and Sehun might never get to see the sun ever again. The whole scene is so dramatic in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

“Not to burst your bubble or anything,” Johnny starts, turning to look at Sehun with a deep breath, arranging his words in his head. “What will your father do once he knows?” Johnny asks,

 

 

 

 

Sehun flips his paper close and sighs, “Well actually… he knows.”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

 

_**- Flashback -** _

 

 

 

 

 

Kai is in full speed, leaving Sehun behind to reach to his father but Sehun slows down. Sehun slows down as they get closer. He whimpers when he feels the pheromones in the air; too strong and powerful for his omega to bear. He changes into his human form, walking slowly towards the house. Sehun is shaking; shivering in fear at what would happen. His father, the alpha is hot tempered. Sehun comes up with all the reason he can give his father of why he is here, with Kai who is also an alpha. Sehun shivers again, lips shaking as a choked sob escapes his throat.

 

 

 

 

Kai announces his presence to the unknown alpha with a growl. His alpha overpowers his senses, and makes itself known to the brown alpha. It whimpers a little but keeps its stance and growls back. “Where is my son?” it asks, growling again as if to make Kai scared but the alpha takes a step forward with a smirk on his face. Kai keeps mum, staring into Sehun’s father’s eyes. He scents the other’s insecurity and confusion. Kai turns when his father appears next to him, “Dad… get inside and take Sehun in.” Kai tells his father. At the mention of Sehun’s name, the brown alpha growls, “Where is Sehun?” it grits, revealing its sharp teeth which makes Kai smirk wider.

 

 

 

 

Kai turns to look towards the trees and he sees Sehun hiding behind it. Sehun looks paler than he is and to calm Sehun’s nerves, Kai directs a calming scent towards the omega. Sehun shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath but Kai could see the other shaking still. “Get in…” Kai tells Sehun but Sehun’s eyes directs towards his father. The browns alpha dashes towards Sehun angrily, “No… no… no,” Sehun mumbles running towards Kai’s house.

 

 

 

 

Kai steps in between the brown wolf before it reaches Sehun and starts to snarl, giving the older alpha a warning. “Leave… I don’t want to fight you.” Kai says, his alpha tries to negotiate because if this is to turn into a fight, it would be bloody. “I will leave with my son,”

 

 

 

 

Kai shakes his head. He is unhappy with the answer and his alpha hates the idea of its omega getting back to stupid restrains. “What kind of alpha are you?” Kai asks, getting closer to the other as he grits his question out. He could see Sehun’s father through the wolf’s eyes and he hates how snobbish he looks. “Sehun doesn’t deserve a father like you, an alpha like you.” Kai says, walking around the brown wolf. He smells the anger building in the elder. Kai knows he is digging his own grave by provoking Sehun’s father.

 

 

 

“You know nothing.” He answers, looking at Kai,

 

 

 

“I would love to know… because Sehun, he is himself with me, he’s comfortable in my home with my alpha father.”

 

 

 

“He is himself with me too…” the brown alpha speaks. Kai rolls his eyes in disbelief. Kai’s alpha snorts making the other alpha angrier. “I am his father!” the brown alpha roars.

 

 

 

“And I am the alpha he wants…” Kai replies calmly,

 

 

 

The brown wolf marches towards Kai, “What did you say?”

 

 

 

“You heard me loud and clear,” Kai grits, glaring right into his eyes. Kai watches when the alpha stares towards the house directing his anger, overpowering pheromones. Kai chuckles and the brown alpha’s ear twitches, “It’s pointless… Sehun won’t be able to feel your pheromones.” Kai informs the other. He watches the confusion all over the elder alpha’s face and Kai takes notice of the claws,

 

 

 

“Sehun is going home with me.” It grits, clawing into the soil.

 

 

 

 

Kai rolls his eyes, moving his head left to right. It will be a fight. “It’s been a long time since I fought.” Kai mumbles, looking at the other alpha through his lashes. The other alpha snorts and Kai smells the confidence coming from the other. Sehun’s father thinks he can win Kai now, “I’ll bite both you and your father into pieces and take my son away,”

 

 

 

“Try me.” Kai says, launching towards the alpha in a loud growl.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun panics as he tries to run towards the door but he is held by Kai’s father. “Don’t” Sehun looks at the kind alpha and he shivers. He can’t feel anything or sense anything but he hears their conversation and the growls. Sehun is worried of what his father would do to Kai.

 

 

 

“Kai…” Sehun speaks, voice laced with his worry and soft whimpers of cries. “I can’t scent and feel anything…” Sehun tells the elder, hoping the elder would let him go to Kai.

 

 

 

The kind alpha nods knowing very well the reason to it, “Tell me…” Sehun begs and the elder sighs, pulling Sehun closer to have a sit. He holds Sehun’s hand and caresses it, “Kai had redirected your father’s bad pheromones…”

 

 

 

Sehun stills, staring at Kai’s father, “Kai did what?”

 

 

 

“Your father is driven by a bad pheromones or air we say in the human version. This is why he is cruel to his omega, your mother and you.”

 

 

 

Sehun stares blankly at Kai’s father. He is not surprised by the information. He had always thought something is wrong with his father but not to this extend. Sehun feels extremely sorry for his mother, “How did Kai know?” he asks, speaking his omega’s curiosity out. The omega is torn in between focusing on Kai who is outside with his father and the information about Kai’s abilities to distract pheromones. “He’s a golden fur, Sehun. His purpose is to protect.”

 

 

 

Sehun flushes red and looks away with a shy smile. The smile soon wipes out of his face when he hears a tree breaking down and a loud howl of pain. Sehun runs out, ignoring the elder’s call. Sehun spots his father leaning against the fallen tree, looking tired and in pain. Sehun turns to look at Kai, “In…” The black alpha commands him.

 

 

 

Seeing Sehun, the injured alpha launches towards Sehun and Kai dashes in between, standing on his two back legs and scratches the alpha on the face. Sehun pales out, standing in between to alpha. Sehun witnesses the fight and he shivers. Even without any pheromones in the air, he can feel Kai’s. The alpha is determined to safe Sehun and fight. Sehun takes a few steps back. He had seen this scene somewhere, it feels like déjà vu.

 

 

 

 

He stares at his father and the alpha coughs,

 

 

 

 

 

“How dare you do this to your father?” Sehun hears his father’s tired voice and he swallows. His father is talking to him, doing the usual guilt trip. Sehun shakes his head. If Kai is determined to fight for him, he too, must fight for himself. “How could you do everything that you have done to me and mom?” Sehun asks back, spitting his pain and disappointment.

 

 

 

 

Kai has his eyes fixed on Sehun and the alpha is on guard. He feels proud at Sehun for voicing out his emotions. The brown alpha chuckles weakly, tail flat, “I am an alpha,”

 

 

 

 

“If you are an alpha you are bound to take care of the omegas! Not treat us like shit!” Sehun shouts, bursting in anger. Kai tilts slightly to look at the worn out alpha. He senses his father standing by the door, cheering for Sehun. “You are fooled by their sweet words and action son.” The brown alpha says, staring at Kai who has his eyes fixed at Sehun. “And I will not allow you to be fooled.” It says and attacking Kai by surprise. Kai whimpers, falling to the ground and

 

 

 

 

Sehun, the omega jumps into all fours, aiming to protect its alpha. He warns his father with a growl. The omega launches towards his father, using his claws to free Kai from his father’s grip. Sehun’s presence surprised the brown alpha. Its grip on Kai’s back loosens and,

 

 

 

 

Kai rolls over, ignoring the bite on his back and attacks the brown alpha without mercy. Sehun too, helps Kai, holding his weakening alpha father in place for Kai to bite his hand, dislocate it.

 

 

 

 

It whimpers, cries, and howls in pain.

 

 

 

 

Sehun walks over to Kai, sniffing Kai’s alpha in the neck and he inspects the wound on Kai’s back. “You will regret it…” Sehun hears his father whispers weakly,

 

 

 

“He is my mate,” Sehun says, looking into the black alpha’s eyes, reaching to Kai’s human to tell the other that they are indeed mates. “How?” he hears Kai questioning him, looking so shocked but happy and overwhelmed at the same time. Sehun ignores his father’s groans and moves closer to Kai. He nuzzles his head under Kai’s, rubbing his scent all over the alpha, wanting to be scented by the alpha and he licks Kai,

 

 

 

“I had the dream… This was the dream.”

 

 

 

 

“The mating dream?” Kai asks, bobbing his nose against Sehun and scenting Sehun, pushing Sehun under his fury neck. He bet his happy scent is all over the place, followed the wind to miles away and it doesn’t matter. He could feel Sehun’s heartbeat now, he can even feel Sehun’s emotions without relying on the scent. Sehun looks up at Kai, bobbing his nose back, “Hello mate…” Sehun says, smiling shyly and Kai wishes to jump on Sehun, wrap the omega in his arms and never let go. “Hi love… Will you be my mate?” Kai asks, totally focusing on their happy bubble, spreading flowery, calm and minty scent.

 

 

 

“Yes….” Sehun says with no doubts. He had never been so sure in his life about something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That was dramatic…” Johnny concludes imagining the fight scene in his head. The way Sehun had explained made Johnny shiver. If he was there, he would probably be the first one eaten by Sehun’s father. He is very sure about it. He did promise to the man about keeping Sehun safe. With that, Johnny stares ahead. Sehun is safe so he shouldn’t lose his head to Sehun’s father.

 

 

 

 

“My omega had a spark. It got desperate to safe Kai and I realized this was the dream I had. He is my mate. I keep hearing mate mate mate mate in my head and my omega, my wolf….” Sehun sighs, breathing deeply, “Ohh Johnny… I can never put it in words how glad I am about Kai being my mate.”

 

 

 

“You are whipped.” Johnny concludes with a smile, shaking his head. “So… I don’t have to look after you now?” Johnny teases, looking at Sehun with a playful smirk. Sehun widens his eyes, raising his finger to accuse Johnny but the human quickly laughs, “Kai can work his lazy ass looking after you now…”

 

 

 

 

Sehun pouts, slouching down on the chair. Kai can’t look after him now and he can’t look after Kai too, “What’s wrong?” Johnny asks,

 

 

 

 

“Kai is nursing his bad back. He got hurt in the fight.” Sehun remembers losing his mind about the torn part on Kai’s back. It was horrible and tragic for his innocent omega eyes. Sehun had never seen such bloody scene in his life and witnessing one for the first time in his life concerning his alpha; Sehun lost his sanity.

 

 

 

Sehun pouts again, trying to connect to Kai’s alpha, wanting to know how the other is doing but he can’t sense the link anywhere. Kai must be really resting. Kai’s father had suggested Kai to remain in his wolf form for the healing process and drove them back to the college in the middle of the night. Sehun went back to his room and both the alpha went up to Kai’s.

 

 

 

 

 

“I forgot the Alpha Prince saved his Omega Princess…” Jongin teases, stretching out on the chair, throwing his papers down. Script rehearsal can take place some other time. Now, he just wants to sit and relax near his best friend Sehun, talk about anything or maybe someone. He turns to look at Sehun. Johnny blinks, confused that Sehun hadn’t realized something. Sehun looks so focused, reading and memorizing his lines which is impossible. Sehun should be able to notice.

 

 

 

 

Johnny nudges Sehun with his elbow,

 

 

 

 

“If Kai is nursing his bad back… Who is that standing by the entrance, looking a lot like Kai, giving you a look with lots of hearts?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be very honest, i feel the fighting scene is so bad. i had wished to skip it but i cannot do that so i put it in a flashback form so i don't have to write much. /pathetic laughing/ Anddddd, the next chapter is the final. We will have some time skip, months ahead so i can write the drama and closeup. Hehehe. i am so thankful to everyone who stayed with me from the beginning to now. I hope to see comments and your thoughts for the FINAL chapter. hehehe


	17. Final - Part 1

 

 

 

_Is everything fine? Will it be a happy ever after for him?_

 

 

 

 

Sehun asks himself this question at least hundred times a day and if you ask him how many days has it been since the fight, Sehun would say 97 days since they officially became mates, and for the past 97 days, Sehun felt happiness. He feels his omega being happy, he feel the alpha’s happiness and most importantly he feels Kai’s happiness and the glow on Kai’s face is enough to assure him that they are indeed going to be fine.

 

 

 

 

Those 97 days marks the bloom and birth of their _mate_ relationship. It is no longer the courting stage. It is the stage where they accept they are mates and feel one another’s presence in their lives; each second to be exact. Sehun sense Kai’s emotions. He feels the alpha’s worries, he hears Kai’s heartbeat and he could also feel Kai’s love for him. Everything is surreal. For Sehun, Kai isn’t just his mate; Kai is his other half which he will not be able to function without.

 

 

 

Between the 97 days, Sehun received a call from his mother. Kai was with him and Sehun had sobbed badly. She is extremely grateful for Sehun’s good fate. It is not ordinary to be fated with a golden fur and for Sehun to be mated with one; she feels Sehun’s freedom. Sehun told her about the fight and how he had the urge to protect Kai. He spoke of what Kai did and how he wishes his mother to be separated from his father. She laughed but Sehun understands her laughter – she cannot be away from her mate until the end of her life.

 

 

 

His mother insisted to meet Kai and thank Kai for being the best alpha any omega can ever have. Sehun suggested her to come over. “I can’t Sehun… My alpha would snap my neck.” She said sadly and Kai had taken over the call, “We will visit one day…” He tells her and Sehun bumps his head into Kai’s chest, hugging the alpha tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun rolls over his bed to answer the call from the only person who would call him, “Hmm…” he hums happily, looking at his nails. The omega is busy grooming in his head, “Love… stop grooming. I am hungry.” Sehun giggles when he feels his alpha’s impatience. The omega snorts playfully, telling the alpha that it is its grooming time and it needs to be pretty.

 

 

 

Sehun rolls to the other side of the bed and gets up, “It’s grooming time…” Sehun whines, walking to his work table. He takes his wallet and gets a quick glance of himself in the mirror. The omega stops grooming when Sehun starts to move. He runs down the stairs with Kai still connected on the line and he laughs when Kai warns him to slow down. “Hey….” Sehun jumps into Kai’s arms and pecks the alpha’s lips. “Mmmphhh” Kai pulls Sehun back for another peck when Sehun pulls apart. The beta guard in Sehun’s building is used to having Kai around. Ever since their mating news is spread, the other wolves seem to be less rigid with Sehun and Kai is allowed to be seen with Sehun freely.

 

 

 

“Where to?” Sehun asks, swinging Kai’s hand in his, feeling so giddy about being able to openly date. Months ago he never thought he would see this day. “What do you feel like eating?” Kai asks Sehun, bumping his shoulder with Sehun.

 

 

 

 

“You,” Sehun says and jumps into a fit of giggles and he laughs more when the alpha stills, too shock to respond. Kai’s alpha falls into confusion and Kai, he doesn’t know how to react to Sehun. “I would bite your arm and eat it…” Sehun continues with his cannibalistic thoughts, unaware about Kai’s dilemma. Sehun makes gestures of eating Kai’s arm, face so happy with the thought but fails to notice his alpha’s blank face.

 

 

 

“Sehun…” Kai holds his omega, hoping for Sehun to stop laughing and listen to him. “Sweetheart…” Kai calls once again and when Sehun finally calms down from his amusement, Kai looks into the omega’s eyes,

 

 

 

“I would eat you too… but not the way you want to eat me.” Kai tells Sehun and Sehun starts to smile which Kai knows would turn into giggles, “Sehun listen…”

 

 

 

“Of course you cannot eat me….” Sehun pokes Kai’s waist and hugs the alpha, nuzzling his head into the crook of Kai’s neck. Kai shakes his head. Sehun is too innocent to understand what he meant. “Alphas are not allowed to eat omegas…” Sehun laughs again, cheeks turning pink and his eyes curves into Kai’s favourite crescents. Kai sighs, with a smile. “I can… Alphas can eat their omegas Sehun…” Kai informs and Sehun’s laughter stops when he gets the hint of Kai’s seriousness. Kai nods, “Ho – How…” Sehun stutters his question out.

 

 

 

Kai pulls Sehun close, bringing his lips to Sehun’s ear. He could smell Sehun’s curiosity and nervousness. There’s a little bit of fear but there’s also trust. “When I eat you…” Kai starts, holding Sehun by his shoulder as they stand under the tree, with the moon shining above them, “You will moan is ecstasy, writhe in pleasure and…”

 

 

 

 

“Stop… stop… stop…” Sehun pushes Kai away with his ears and neck burning in red. It is Kai’s turn to chuckle. Sehun glares at Kai and he pouts sadly. Kai gets the hint and embraces Sehun. He kisses the sides of Sehun neck and brings his hands to wrap Sehun tightly. They stare into each other’s eyes, understanding the desperation and need to be together now. “I can’t stay away from you…” Sehun whispers, nuzzling his face in Kai’s neck, taking in Kai’s scent.

 

 

 

“You think I can? Sehun shakes his head. The wolves are patient about mating but their human knows, they should not delay it. Their attraction and desperation is reaching its peak. “I want you…” Sehun whispers softly,

 

 

 

 

“Not now Sehun…” Kai whispers, keeping Sehun’s desires in his heart. He cannot let the desires take over his senses; he cannot let it get into his mind. His wolf, the alpha has decided to only take the omega when it’s the season. He loves Sehun too much; he treasures the omega too much to not hurt the young one by mating before the season. “Next moon, my love…” Kai promises Sehun, kissing Sehun’s pink lip softly, sucking the soft, moist lip with his own. Sehun moans deep at the back of his throat, kissing Kai back. He whimpers, mixing Kai’s sweet taste with his own. “I can’t wait to be yours, to be taken…” he whispers, kissing underneath Kai’s jaw.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

“I have a place in mind.” Sehun starts, thinking of a place he wants to go for dinner. They start walking again and Sehun looks up to the moon. Kai turns to Sehun and the omega speaks about Lucas, “I don’t remember the name, but the meat there was good.” Kai agrees with a smile to Sehun’s choice. “It has been some time since I saw the guy.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun trails his foot over Kai’s leg as they sit, waiting for their meal. Lucas was with them a while ago, catching up about everything he missed. Sehun watches Kai as the alpha types something on his phone. Sehun smiles when Kai’s brow furrows and the alpha keeps his phone down with a sigh, “We should meet Leeteuk tomorrow.” Kai tells Sehun and the omega knocks his head, “I forgot about the meeting.” They fixed a meeting with the beta for their Mates Room application. The applying part was easy. They were required to fill a form but the tough part comes now, during the meeting.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol told me…” Kai starts, sipping his coke, “It is not easy to get for the room.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to meet Leeteuk thrice before they were granted the mate room. “Why?” Sehun questions Kai. His omega mind functions in simplicity. He believes that once you are mates; that’s it. Kai chuckles, “Leeteuk is gifted. He can see mates.”

 

 

 

“But we are mates!” Sehun whines, throwing his hands back in desperation. Kai rests his head in his palm and watches his omega whine cutely. “It took some mates a few moons to get confirmation from the beta. Once he confirms, he approves the room.”

 

 

 

“I hate him.” Sehun states in determination. Kai laughs, taking Sehun’s hand and he kisses the omega. One kiss and Sehun’s nervousness vanishes.

 

 

 

 

 

“We can go to the drama practice after meeting the beta.” Kai suggests. “What’s wrong?” Kai asks when he catches Sehun’s annoyed expression. He interlaces his fingers with Sehun’s.

 

 

 

“I don’t feel like going to practice…” Kai snorts, giving Sehun a look. He understands why Sehun hates their drama lesson now. The human starts to get nosy about their relationship and Sehun is uncomfortable. They wouldn’t stop cooing at everything Kai does to Sehun or when Sehun does anything with Kai. “A week more and we are done with them… Just bear with it. Besides, we get to spend time with one another…”

 

 

 

“With everyone else staring and giggling at us!” Sehun whines angrily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

The omega lies on ground like a cat. With dry leaves and fresh grass under him, Sehun bares his tummy to the sunlight, enjoying the seasonal sun. He loves the sun. It makes him all warm and nice. He enjoys the heat from the ground, the complete feeling from the greens. The omega purrs softly as the wind blows its fur. He thinks of his alpha, he misses the alpha’s cuddles. He loves when Kai takes him out on a wolf date. They would walk in the jungle, hunt little birds or just sit by the lake and enjoy each other’s presence. Kai would stare at him, look into his eyes and blow air kisses just to make Sehun smile.

 

 

 

 

Spending a few more minutes under the sun, Sehun turns into two legs and heads back. He is nervous to meet the Beta but at the same time, he is confident. He saw a dream and in the dream, it is Kai. They are mates and there’s 100% chance for them to get the room. Sehun heads back with confidence on his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun waits for Kai outside the student’s affair building. The alpha had informed Sehun that he would be late and Sehun doesn’t need to know the reason. He knows the reason; Chanyeol had asked Kai to join him for a run and Kai couldn’t say no. Sehun felt the excitement and rush while Kai was on the run. The alphas were supposed to hunt but they couldn’t find anything. However, Sehun felt Kai had found something and he is curious about it, restless to ask Kai about it.

 

 

 

 

He scents the alpha on his way and Sehun stands on his toes, eyes straining towards the path. He smell flowers in the air and the closer Kai gets, the scent gets closer. Sehun spots Kai, striding towards him in his glorious alpha self and a purple flower in hand. “Is that for me!?” Sehun squeals, running towards Kai. “Of course…” Kai says, giving Sehun the flower. The flower however, gets squished in between them when Kai hugs Sehun. Sehun smells the flower from Kai, the scent Kai is emitting is of the flower and he loves the smell. He winks at his alpha with a huge smile on his face, “Thank you…”

 

 

 

 

“Come…” Kai tilts his head and they head in to the building hand in hand to the Beta’s room. “Relax…” Kai whispers, giving Sehun a smile. He understands Sehun’s nervousness but he is surprised to see a flame in the omega’s eyes. There’s confidence in them. “I am nervous but I am also confident. There’s no way he is not going to give us the room.”

 

 

 

Kai chuckles, “He will give us… It is just whether it is now or later.”

 

 

 

“It should be now!” Sehun says loudly, gaining some looks and ears from people around them. “We must mate!” Sehun whispers into Kai’s ears and unable to contain his adoration for Sehun, Kai pulls the omega in for kiss. “MmppHmmmm-king” Sehun mumbles and Kai chuckles, “So damn cute.”

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun is now very nervous. He cannot connect to Kai’s alpha despite sitting next to each other in front of the Beta who is staring at them, as if reading their fate. Sehun bumps his knee with Kai and the alpha turns to look at him. Kai takes Sehun’s hand in his and Sehun squeezes Kai’s hand. He can hear his own heartbeat in the silent room. His heartbeat is too loud for his ears and Sehun starts to get anxious.

 

 

 

“It is not a surprise to me that both of you will find your way to each other…” Leeteuk starts, tapping his pen on a clear folder with the application form in it. He takes a few more second to observe the mates. When Sehun came, Leeteuk had guessed that Kai would be his mate. There’s something about Sehun that would attract the alpha and his thoughts were right. Kai, being a golden furred alpha needs someone like Sehun; a pure omega, a white furred omega. There’s nothing special about Sehun’s breed but for a golden fur to be attracted to a white fur is one of a kind.

 

 

 

 

“So I guess our application is approved?” Kai asks nicely. He had some bad moments with the Beta (his attendance) but Kai wishes it would not affect this. Leeteuk chuckles dryly and Kai gets the hint from the Beta. The beta shares a look with Kai and he let go of Sehun’s hand, “What’s happening?” The omega asks, noticing Kai’s tensed stance and the Beta’s expression. Kai looks shocked and the Beta looks apologetic.

 

 

 

“So how did you come to find you are mates?” Leeteuk turns to look at Sehun. The omega takes a deep breath, recalling the moment he will never ever forget. Kai had guessed that the Beta will question about it and Sehun had prepared his script mentally. He tells the wise one about his dream and how Kai’s alpha father had told him about the significance of the dream. The smile on Leeteuk’s face warms Sehun’s heart. “That’s very brave of you…” Leeteuk praises the omega and Sehun pinks, looking at Kai through his lashes. He would sacrifice himself anytime for his alpha.

 

 

 

“But…” Leeteuk starts,

 

 

 

“But?”

 

 

 

Leeteuk stares at their application form, he shakes his head. “You both are not mates yet.”

 

 

 

“What?” Sehun gasps, widening his eyes in shock. He starts to shake and shiver. There’s a boulder in his heart from nowhere and Leeteuk gets blurry. He blinks his eyes, “Why?” Sehun whispers, wiping his cheek as the tear rolls down his eyes. Sehun doesn’t dare to look at Kai; he would cry more or probably disappear.

 

 

 

“You had a dream Sehun…” Leeteuk starts softly, looking at Sehun and at Kai. Kai has a blank, disappointed look. This is the first time Leeteuk feels the sadness and disappointment of being rejected. There’s a mouldy scent in the room and he stares at the young alpha apologetically. “But for the mating to be accepted by nature, for me as the Beta to see, for the other wolves to know… There should be an equal acceptance.” Leeteuk explain calmly.

 

 

 

Sehun shakes his head. “It can’t be that difficult. I’ve seen Kai’s wolf in my dream. He is my mate.” Sehun argues voice strained with tears. “For you…” Leeteuk sighs in his palm, “For you Kai is your mate but for him, for the alpha… You are not.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unconsciously, Kai lets out a growl, gripping the armrests of the chair. Leeteuk gives Kai a look, “It is true… The mating glow is only coming from Sehun. Not you…” Kai feels Sehun’s cold hand on his arm. “What is this supposed to mean?” Kai grits, glaring into Leeteuk’s eyes. The cold hand on his arm is shivering. He smells Sehun’s confusion, he smells Sehun’s disappointment and he hears Sehun’s thoughts loud and clear. Sehun is replaying his father’s words in his head. Kai sends Sehun a glare, making the omega choke out a sob. “Kai…” The beta warns,

 

 

 

 

“Relax…” Leeteuk passes Sehun a bottle of water.

 

 

 

 

“You mean to say… Sehun is not my omega despite being his alpha!?” Kai bangs the table furiously. Leeteuk leans back against his chair, rubbing his temples and shuts his eyes. He sighs,

 

 

 

 

 

 

“There are certain situations where the omega has a bond with the alpha but the alpha imprints on another omega…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun pales. He feels his omega weakening. He feels his soul leaving his body. The thought of Kai giving his all to another omega doesn’t fit in his mind. “That’s impossible…” Sehun mumbles to himself, shaking his head furiously. Kai rises from his chair and leans down, to glare into Leeteuk’s eyes, “I know you see it…. Tell me… do you see anyone else in our lives?” Kai grits, in his alpha tone and he makes sure the beta gives him an answer.

 

 

 

 

The Beta pushes Kai back with calm, radiating smile, “There’s only one thing I can assure you… You are a golden fur Kai,” Leeteuk starts, looking at both Sehun and the furious alpha. Sehun’s cheeks are tears stained and his eyes are puffy red. When he has both the young wolves’ attention, Leeteuk continues, “Golden furs are only dedicated to one omega for their whole lives.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai releases the air he was holding in his lungs. He is relieved – very relieved and he turns to hug Sehun. Sehun wraps his hands around Kai’s waist and makes himself comfortable against Kai’s chest. Sehun feels like he is home and listens to Kai’s heartbeat. “But….” Sehun sags once again, hiding his face in Kai’s chest. He doesn’t want to hear anything from the Beta.

 

 

 

 

 

“The moment you see Sehun, be it a dream or your conscience, you will feel the mating bond.” Leeteuk informs, smiling widely. He is sure about them being mates. He is as sure as Sehun is but Kai needs to complete the link.

 

 

 

 

Sehun nods, looking at Kai and he caresses Kai’s hand. _“It’ll be alright,”_ The omega assures the alpha and Kai sends Sehun a thankful smile. “One more thing…” Leeteuk interrupts their moment with a chuckle. “When the moment comes, both of you will go into heat and that’s the time you mate…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought i would give a happy ending so soon?
> 
> hahahahaha
> 
> booboo


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

“Sehun….” Kai walks after Sehun who is walking away quickly with mixed emotions. They are still in the building, at the hallway to head towards the connecting bridge towards the practice hall. In Leeteuk’s room, Sehun looked fine and composed but the moment they are out of the Beta’s room; Kai is attacked.

 

 

“Sehun… stop…” Kai calls, restless and desperate. Sehun pushes Kai’s hand away and the alpha sighs. Sehun’s emotions are attacking his nerves and it is ruining his alpha’s concentration. Sehun’s feelings are forcing the alpha to emit scents that he never knew existed.

 

 

“Sehun….” Kai calls again and hugs Sehun before the omega could run off. Kai holds Sehun in his arms. He feels Sehun shake in his arm and Kai kisses Sehun’s shoulder. “I am not your mate…” Sehun cries, choking in his own sobs and Kai too, feel his tear rolling down his cheek. He is crying, the alpha is broken and Sehun; Kai feels extremely sorry for being the reason to Sehun’s tears.

 

 

“You are my mate Sehuna…” Kai turns Sehun around and he wipes Sehun’s wet cheeks. He cannot see Sehun crying anymore. His omega deserves all the happiness in the world and he, the alpha is ready to bring, give Sehun the happiness. “I need some time to think…” Sehun pushes Kai away and Kai gapes at Sehun, staring at the omega in shock. Sehun can’t mean it. He cannot possibly mean what he’s saying.

 

 

“Sehun…” the alpha speaks in all its authority, grounding the omega from making stupid decisions and Sehun shivers. Kai glares at a girl when she stops to listen to them. She runs away instantly mumbling incoherently. Sehun keeps his eyes low, mind still thinking about the whole rejection. “I am sorry I didn’t know about needing to complete the mating circle.” Sehun looks up to Kai’s eyes and he could see the alpha clearly from Kai’s eyes. It is the alpha talking to him, not Kai. His lips shivers and his eyes start to brim with tears once again. The alpha is sincere about it.

 

 

“What if I am not your omega?” Sehun asks, surprising Kai and the alpha’s eyes softens. The confidence fades in a blink and Sehun walks away, leaving Kai alone. Kai repeats Sehun’s question in his head but at the same time he hears Leeteuk’s words. The Beta had said they are mates. It is only Kai who has to complete the bond, the circle.

 

 

Kai runs after Sehun, “I can only have one omega my whole life Sehun…” Kai tells the other, and again Sehun pushes Kai away. “And I might not be it.”

 

 

Kai sighs hopelessly, “I need to see you in my dreams…” Kai tries again, going after the omega but he keeps his distance. Sehun’s frustration is real and the doubt is stronger than faith. “I have faith Sehun… You are my omega and no one else…” Kai gains speed and walks next to Sehun. There’s distance between them which Kai believes would calm Sehun.

 

 

“You have no idea what happened to this alpha when he first saw you…” Kai starts, knowing very well that Sehun is listening to him despite the uninterested look. Kai smiles at his memory. “If I can call him crazy, I will. The alpha had gone crazy, so desperate to see you every minute and the need to be with you every second drove me crazy.” Kai stops when Sehun stopped walking. He faces Sehun, taking Sehun’s features in, smiling at how beautiful Sehun is. By just looking at Sehun, everything calms down for him. “You make me who I am Sehun…” Kai whispers taking a step towards Sehun, looking at Sehun’s shiny nails. He takes Sehun’s hand in his, “Tell me… How are you not my omega?” Kai asks, letting his voice crack, wanting Sehun to feel his emotions and feelings. His eyes are heavy and he lets the tears fall. Alphas are not supposed to cry but with Sehun; Sehun is his life, his everything. So there’s no reason to hide.

 

 

“Everyone knows we are mates… Chanyeol and Baekhyun knows… My father knows… the seniors in the Mate block knows….” Kai says, telling Sehun about the senior mates.

 

 

“But Leeteuk can’t see the mating bond…” Sehun mumbles. Kai sighs, “Not yet Sehun… Not yet. But eventually he will….””

 

 

“Kai….” Sehun speaks after taking a deep breath. Kai could see the hesitation and doubt so obviously in Sehun’s eyes. “Did my father curse us? He said to never trust you… he…”

 

 

“I would fucking snap a head right now if you don’t stop with your bullshit.” Kai warns and Sehun shuts his mouth instantly. “If you are going to doubt our mating because of your father… I have nothing to say to you.” Kai walks away this time, leaving Sehun alone. He is furious, his alpha feels betrayed but he understands where Sehun is getting the idea from. He ruffles his hair angrily. That doesn’t give Sehun the right to doubt it, after all they have gone through, Sehun shouldn’t have doubted him, doubted the alpha.

 

 

Kai feels a pull on his shirt and he stops to look. Sehun is right behind him, looking extremely sorry. “I am sorry….” Sehun says, looking at Kai and the omega leans in to hug Kai. Kai sighs into Sehun’s neck and the omega tightens his hold around Kai’s waist. “I am sorry too…” Kai whispers, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s small waist.

 

 

They stay close to each other for some time, feeling each other’s heartbeat and warm breath. The wolves calms down after seconds and Sehun nuzzles his face into Kai’s neck. Kai could hear the purr coming from the omega from deep within Sehun. He could feel Sehun’s inner emotions and there’s no way, Sehun isn’t the omega for him. “Don’t stress yourself about this please, Sehun…” Kai whispers, placing a gentle kiss on Sehun’s nape. He feels Sehun giving his everything with that one kiss and the alpha is there to hold Sehun. “You are my omega Sehun… mine…” Kai places two more kisses, “And I am yours…” he pulls back to stare into Sehun’s eyes, connecting to Sehun’s omega. He makes sure the omega receives his feeling, understands it and keeps it. _“Yours,”_

 

 

“I cannot imagine you loving anyone else…” Sehun speaks with his heart in his mouth. If humans have the sense to see and hear like them, they would be able to see Sehun’s heart overworking itself. The heaviness and the stuffiness is making him weak.

 

 

“I cannot imagine myself loving anyone else Sehun…. This alpha is head over heels for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Sehun drags himself, walking slowly into the woods. He had excused himself from the usual after practice date. Knowing Kai, knowing the alpha, Sehun is very sure Kai knows where he is but Sehun needs this time alone. He needs to think, he needs to put everything back into pieces on his own. The omega backtracks everything, thinking if everything had been too fast that he left the alpha behind.

 

 

 

Sehun had felt the humanly attraction towards Kai, he felt the natural pull towards Kai, he had a dream way before he knew Kai is a wolf. When Sehun saw Kai’s black wolf, Sehun had felt the build and birth of a new life. He starts breathing like Kai’s mate he starts to feel like a mate would. The omega gasps in realization,

 

 

“It’s going backwards for Kai…” he places the missing piece in the puzzle. For Kai, the alpha is the first to be attracted to him but Kai had kept him hidden for all the time. When Sehun showed his interest, Kai began to feel the attraction with the alpha overpowering his senses by being locked deep within him and when the alpha finally revealed itself, the time frame was too quick – Sehun realized they are mates and Kai’s conscious mind is still accepting the flow.

 

 

Sehun focuses back to what the beta had told them in the morning. He runs through his mind, pushing away the drama club moments and focuses on Leeteuk’s face in his head. The beta did say; the beta had assured that they are mates. “How do I help Kai?” Sehun asks, letting his question travel into the air and his omega perks up to look at him. The white omega has been resting near his legs shows interest in Sehun’s question and it rolls over to rub its face over Sehun’s calf. _“Let’s go back to alpha…”_ it says and Sehun rolls his eyes. That is not the answer he needs but as Sehun stares at his wolf, he understands what the omega means. “I should not stay away from Kai…” Sehun whispers, putting it in his own head.

 

 

Sehun runs back. Sehun runs with Kai in his head. He is extremely sorry to the alpha. He curses himself and begs Kai to meet him through their connected link. He uses his human legs to the maximum and reaches to the hostel blocks. Sehun takes deep breaths and connects with Kai. He cannot make his way to Kai’s room. The Beta guard would kick his ass out so, Sehun walks aimlessly, reaching for Kai. He looks up to the blocks, trying to locate Kai’s room and Sehun realizes, he doesn’t know which one is Kai’s room.

 

 

“Kai, Can you please get Kai for me?” Sehun tells the guard, almost begging, hoping the beta could help him. He really needs to see the alpha; Sehun needs to see Kai. With a heavy and emotionally soaked heart, Sehun told the guard that he had be trying to reach to Kai for a long time but the alpha is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

The beta follows Sehun out of the block and looks up, “He’s not in… Call him,” The beta suggests and Sehun quickly fumbles for his phone. With shaky hands he presses the call to Kai’s number and waits for Kai to answer. Sehun feels something bad deep in his chest. There’s a weird weight and knock in his heart and he takes deep breath, waiting for Kai to answer.

 

 

“Hello,”

 

 

“Kai!” Sehun screams into the phone, turning to look at the beta guard in relief. “Where are you?!” Sehun asks so loudly, sounding so desperate and worried. He hears movement and shuffling coming from Kai and a soft grunt. Sehun stares at his screen, blinking with a big question in his head. All of a sudden, he feels Kai’s relaxed state and well rested emotions flooding his system. “Did you shut me out and had a good sleep?” Sehun questions feeling betrayed by the alpha.

 

 

“I felt you overthinking and I didn’t want to mess my head with it. So I slept.” Kai explains, yawning again and Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

 

“What if I am eaten by a tiger?” Sehun questions and his omega snorts, giving him a slap on the head with its tail. Kai chuckles through the line. Sehun feels the instant security and serenity, “I am asleep Sehun, not the alpha. He knows your whereabouts.”

 

 

“Then why didn’t you come down? I have been calling you for so long…”

 

 

Kai hums, “I was sleeping soundly without the wolf link and I guess the alpha didn’t feel the danger to wake me up,” Sehun mentally curses and argues with Kai’s answer. “Wait a minute… I’ll be down.” Kai says and disconnects the line. Sehun sighs, keeping his phone back and he looks at the beta who is back guarding. Sehun makes his way to the light pole and leans against it.

 

 

It is late and the small pathway leading to the block and the human’s hostel is eerie. Sehun hears a bird chirping from somewhere in the bushes. He then tilts his head to the sound of footsteps approaching him, “Hey…” Kai greets him, taking his hand and Sehun takes his place in Kai’s arms. “I need to say sorry…” Sehun starts, telling Kai everything about what he had understood. He knows there is no need for him to apologize for the way he acted but needs to do it. Not for Kai, but for himself. Kai smiles and assures Sehun that he understands Sehun’s situation and left Sehun on his own thought. He believed that somewhere and some moment, Sehun will understand everything.

 

 

“This feels like a human date…” Kai says with a smile, looking at the moon as they sit on a bench. The night is silent and soft, chilly wind accompanies them. Sehun looks around; they are still somewhere nearby Kai’s block, at the small garden in the compound. The landscape of the garden is the same in every block. There’s one in his, in Johnny’s block and now the alpha’s block. “Sehun…” Kai calls the omega and Sehun turns to look at Kai.

 

 

“I don’t want you to worry… I will sort everything out… don’t worry.” Kai tells the omega, wishing to get the cheerful, carefree omega once again. Sehun smiles tucking Kai’s messy hair behind his ears. He notes that Kai needs a haircut. “I want you to understand… and the alpha to know…” Sehun says, placing his hand over Kai’s chest. Kai looks down to Sehun’s hand on his chest, “I will be with you in your ups and downs. We are together in this and don’t sort things out alone. I am an omega but Kai… please don’t treat me as if I am incapable of helping you out.”

 

 

“No Sehun No…. that’s not how it seems.” Kai inches close to Sehun wrapping his hand over Sehun’s shoulder, kissing Sehun’s nape. “It is my nature to keep you in a safe zone Sehun but it is never my intentions to limit you.” Kai holds Sehun’s chin, making Sehun look at him. “The other day… when you saved my sorry ass from your father… I felt like the luckiest alpha.”

 

 

“I remember you feeling extremely happy and proud despite the injuries.” Sehun reminds Kai at the same time teasing the alpha. Kai whines, pinching Sehun’s side and the omega giggles happily, wrapping his limbs around Kai. 

 

“I woof you…” Sehun mumbles and Kai slaps Sehun’s hand, questioning the omega in amusement. 

 

 

“Sehun… wolves don’t woof.”

 

 

“It’s cute shut up.”

 

 

“Fine… I meow you.” Kai says and licks Sehun’s cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun prepares himself for the final scene. Their whole play is about two best friends/boyfriends getting in a messed up situation where one has to be left behind and the other escapes. Kai is on stage, saying his dialogues well and Sehun is back stage, changing his outfit, getting his hair done. A scene more and it’s done for them.  Sehun gets excited about leaving the club. He had enough of the humans. Sehun tries not to show his discomfort at the girl who’s applying his eye liner since she seems to fawn over how good he looks. He doesn’t need anyone else to comment about his looks. Kai’s comments and praises are enough for him.

 

 

“Sehun… You’re up in two minutes…” The stage manager reminds him and the prompter rushes to him, reminding him lines. Sehun takes a deep breath, getting nervous about this scene. This is the most important scene in the whole play. The director, one of his classmates sends Sehun thumbs up, “You will do well… Just react to Kai and say your lines…” the director tells him and Sehun nods, “What if I ruin it?” Sehun doubts himself.

 

 

The director chuckles, “I don’t think so… I trust you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun gets pushed to the stage, with chains on his wrist and his eyes are blindfolded. The omega in him gets excited with the cheer and claps from the audience. “Let me go…” Sehun gets into his character as a person who is locked in the dungeons to lure the main character out. He feels another push and kick on his knees. Sehun stumbles and kneels, “He’s not coming…” Sehun says sadly. He is supposed to feel sad and doubtful. His voice is soft, “He’s not coming…” Sehun repeats and feels the pull on his chain.

 

 

 

“Then we’ll drag you around… until he comes running to you…”

 

 

Sehun shakes his head once again, “Sure…”

 

 

They laugh and Sehun gives himself to crooks. They starts punching him (lightly), hitting him with sticks (fake) and slashing him with swords (also fake). Sehun groans, curling his body, taking the hits at the same time challenging them to free his binds. Sehun lies on his back, thinking about Kai’s last scene. Kai had fled of the town after Sehun was taken by the bandits. The bandits walk around him in a circle, laughing at his weak state and Sehun takes a deep painful breath. “Is love that important? He is not worth to die for…” One of the bandits says and Sehun chuckles dryly,

 

 

“Love is everything… Even for a second, even he lied to me… I felt loved.” Sehun whispers, getting into coughing fit.

 

 

He grunts after receiving a kick on his stomach, “Love sick fool. You are going to waste your life, dying for someone over love.”

 

 

Sehun smiles accepting his fate, “If this is my fate, so be it…” Sehun says. Sehun blinks his eyes when the blindfold is released and before Sehun could even adjust to the bright light and the audience, Sehun gets a kick. He stumbles back and holds onto his stomach. Sehun watches his friend; the bandit swings his sword and aims towards him. Sehun hears his college mates in the audience crying for him, and the fake sword shine with the light.

 

 

The bandit moves towards him and Sehun braces himself for the hit that will end his life. Sehun shuts his eyes, and he hears groans and grunts. Sehun opens his eyes back and he finds Kai swaying his sword, slashing the bandits and they fall to the ground. Sehun stays frozen, as how he should. One bandit comes over to him and without Kai realizing, he slashed Sehun on the arm and Sehun groans loudly, falling to ground in pain. Sehun stares at his palm, at the fake blood that which is oozing through the attached packet under his sleeves. Sehun’s nose picks up the scent; it’s a red ink.

 

 

 

Kai throws his sword towards the bandit behind Sehun and Sehun hides his awe. During their practice Sehun had stopped to praise Kai about his perfect aim but this time, Sehun groans in real pain. He curls and presses his stomach, thinking if he really got hit hard but no, this is something else. His omega whimpers too and that has gotten Kai’s attention.

 

 

Kai tries to keep his mind focused on fighting with the last two bandits but Sehun’s whimper is distracting him. The alpha wants to tend his omega. Kai ditches his fighting techniques and uses his alpha notion to bring the other two bandits down and rushes to Sehun.

 

 

“Sehun…” Kai whispers, holding Sehun up and he look over Sehun’s face. Sehun is unusually red and hot. Sehun releases his breath through his mouth and Kai could feel how hot it is. Kai stares into Sehun’s eyes, looking at the omega in pain. He has no idea what is happening to the omega. “You came…” Sehun says, bringing Kai back to their current moment. Kai nods, answering Sehun but his mind is somewhere else. Sehun is not alright and he really wants to bring Sehun away. He grips Sehun’s arms tightly, wishing to ditch the play at the final second and bring Sehun away. He links his alpha with the omega, _“Are the humans overwhelming your emotions?”_ Kai asks. It could be due to all the humans having their mind and hearts focused on them. Sehun being an omega could be affected. Sehun shakes his head, “I couldn’t leave you….” Kai continues with his dialogue and as Sehun looks at him through his lashes into the eyes, Kai freezes.

 

 

Time seems to stop, and everyone around him disappears. He can only hear one thing and see what’s through Sehun’s eyes. He hears beautiful laughter of children and he sees three wolf cubs running around happily. He hears chatters and laughter again and this time from someone familiar. Kai feels tears brimming in his eyes and his alpha growing in a sense he never felt before. His nerves starts to expand and there are rush of emotions from every little cell around him. Kai feels his tears  running down his cheek, “Sehun…” he whispers, blinking his tears away and he breathes heavily, holding on to Sehun’s face.

 

 

Sehun stares at Kai dumbfounded, “What’s wrong?” Sehun asks, forgetting his pain and wipes Kai’s tears. This is not supposed to happen and this is not part of their scene. Sehun is panicking. Something is really wrong with them. Kai swallows thickly, cradling his fingers into his hair. “Fuck it’s happening…” Kai takes a deep breath, controlling what’s rising inside him. Sehun groans lightly and furrows his brows.

 

 

Kai takes a deeper breath and aims to finish the scene. He pulls Sehun up, trying to ignore the scent that’s around them. “You are my friend… someone I love… There’s no way I would leave you…” Kai says and he regrets when he breathes in a whiff of sweet desirable scent. His alpha howls in delight, sending shiver all over his body. Kai glances at Sehun and the omega looks redder than he was. There’s sweat on his forehead and god forbid; Sehun smells so wonderful.

 

 

“Thank you for coming back….” Sehun inches closer to the alpha and whimpers as pins of pain shoots all around his body. There’s an obvious need and Sehun is desperate for it. He holds Kai, hugging him to calm his senses but the heat from Kai’s skin is giving him pleasure. Unconsciously, Sehun moans, falling on Kai’s shoulder breathing heavily into Kai’s neck. “Touch me…” Sehun whispers, wrapping his hands around Kai’s waist. Kai turns to look for the Director, hoping that he could understand their situation and luckily Kai spots Leeteuk in the audience and hopes for help. The beta nods, and moves to act. “We must leave…” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ears and he realizes how silent the audience are. “Touch me…” Sehun whispers again, nuzzling into Kai’s chest, forgetting about the audience. He rubs himself against his alpha, feeling heavenly pleased.

 

 

“Sehun…” Kai taps Sehun’s cheek lightly, getting the omega’s attention. Kai could smell Sehun’s need and desperation. Sehun hums, looking up at Kai with his eyes dark in lust. Kai’s lowers his eyes to Sehun’s pink lips, remembering the sweet, soft taste. Kai leans in and takes Sehun’s lips with his. The omega moans in delight, closing his eyes contentment. Kai devours the sweetness of his omega, moving his lips along with Sehun. He grips the back of Sehun’s head, pulling a few strands of hair and tilts Sehun’s head to fit in his own wave of pleasure.

 

 

Kai pulls back, coming to his senses and he drags Sehun out. He ignores the obvious questions from the director and the stage manager and glances at Leeteuk who is dealing things with Teacher Kim. Kai hears Sehun’s soft howls and whimpers but continues to drag the omega out. It will be too much for Sehun to handle with all the scents attacking his senses. “What’s happening, Kai?” Sehun asks, stopping to ask Kai but he starts to choke, holding onto his stomach.

 

 

“Heat Sehun…” Kai says, looking around to see where he could bring Sehun. He masks Sehun’s scent with his, hiding Sehun omega’s heat scent with his. Sehun widens his eyes in shock, jaws dropping in realization. He stares at Kai, “You?” he asks, wanting to know if Kai is also having his rut. Kai smirks in return, “It’s best to be in safe. I don’t want to jump on you in public.”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Sehun moans unconsciously, bucking his hips for friction with his eyes closed. He feels a grip on his hands over his head and he opens his eyes to see Kai looking down at him with hooded eyes. Sehun smiles taking in his alpha’s face. Kai looks radiant and he leans down to nuzzle Sehun’s neck. Sehun gasps, feeling Kai’s lips on his skin and he tilts his neck for the alpha to take more.

 

 

Sehun takes the moment to look around the place. He doesn’t recognise the place and uses his nose to sniff the place. “Is this your place?” Sehun asks Kai, in between gasps, gripping Kai’s hair. Kai shifts to look into Sehun’s eyes and he leans down to capture Sehun’s lips. “The beta down there couldn’t say no when I dragged you in…”

 

 

Sehun starts to chuckle imagining himself being dragged without realizing. “Tell me what you saw…” Sehun ask, pushing Kai to lie on the bed and Sehun rolls over to be on top of the alpha. With his knees at the sides of Kai’s hips, Sehun leans down to nose along Kai’s jaw. Kai smiles enjoying the soft wet kisses from Sehun’s lips and he gives his all by silently thanking the nature. “I saw you… in our future days…” Kai starts, at the same time letting his alpha out. The black alpha stares at Sehun and the omega gets the hint to join the alpha on the round wool mat.

 

 

Kai uses his fingers to comb Sehun’s hair back and the other makes himself comfortable on Kai’s hips. Kai caresses Sehun’s jeans cladded thighs and the omega grinds on Kai’s hips unconsciously in shiver. “Sehun…” Kai warns without a bite. Sehun flashes Kai the cheekiest smile and starts to unbutton his shirt. “I know what is happening to me…” Sehun says, looking at Kai under him. Sehun had figured everything when they were running but with the overflowing nerves, his human body couldn’t take the emotions. “If you know… Then you should know that if we take this further now… there’s no turning back.” Kai tells Sehun, unbuttoning his own shirt. They are still in their play costumes, eyes adorned with kohl and lips glistening with lip gloss. “I want to be owned by you… in every possible way…”

 

 

Kai licks his lips and Sehun does the same as he drags down the shirt from his shoulders, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Kai takes the moment to drink in, savour the pale expanse of Sehun’s body. He smiles at the pink pearl on Sehun’s chest and brings his hand slowly to flick it. Sehun gasps, heat pooling between his legs and he pushes Kai’s shirt apart to touch Kai’s hot bare body. Kai runs his finger up and down Sehun’s nipples, taking their sweet time, building the heat between them. He can smell Sehun’s arousal, he can smell Sehun’s heat and he can tell, that Sehun will be having his weak moments anytime now.

 

 

Sehun leans down to place kisses all over Kai’s collar, sucking the bone, making marks where he is pleased. Kai maps Sehun’s back with his hands and boldly gropes Sehun’s supple ass. The omega moans in delight, moving his hips against Kai and moans more when he feels Kai’s half hard member. Kai massages the soft ass and pushes Sehun forward, the omega lying flat on his chest. Kai brings his hands inside Sehun’s black jeans, feeling the soft skin against his skin.

 

 

Sehun bites Kai’s chest and a moan slips out the alpha’s lips. On the other side, the wolves are tangled in each other’s limbs with the alpha, biting the omega’s throat. Kai takes the hint and rolls Sehun over. He rakes Sehun’s body with his eyes, hands working on the button of Sehun’s pants. Sehun bucks his hips up to let Kai pull his pants off and he watches Kai does the same to his own pants. The alpha gets back to Sehun in a minute and leans down to capture Sehun’s lips in his. They moan in delight, rocking against each other. Kai pushes Sehun’s legs apart, finger finding the slick hole and he penetrates the waiting hole. “So wet… so ready…” Kai whispers in between kisses, and fingers Sehun continuously.

 

 

Sehun gasps, arching his back in pleasure as Kai’s finger brushes his point. He moans, writhes under Kai, opening his legs wider to accommodate Kai better between his legs. Kai pumps Sehun’s shafts, leaning down to kiss the tip of Sehun’s red member and the omega throws his head back in pleasure, gripping Kai’s hair tightly. “Kai….” He moans pulling Kai’s strands stronger and misses the hiss leaving Kai’s mouth. Kai slows down his fingers and stares at Sehun. His chest rises and falls in constant movement admiring the beauty before him. Sehun looks ethereal, too beautiful for his words to fall into a perfect line.

 

 

Sehun locks his eyes with Kai, deep ragged breath reaching his ears. He smells Kai; clear and calm, sweet with sex, dominating and desirable and all his. He scents the alpha’s radiance and aura, so pure and powerful that makes Sehun feel so protected, loved and needed. Sehun feels the blood rushing down south and his stomach coiling in desperate need. His cheeks starts to heat and his heart start beating dramatically. Sehun moans; desperate and needy. “Kai…” he moans, arching his back.

 

 

Sehun could smell flowers in the air and Kai’s natural wolf scent. The minty, earthy and fresh water scent explodes into his cells, mixing with his own natural scent. Kai pulls out his fingers and licks them clean. He stares at Sehun, giving his own shaft a few pumps and leans down to kiss Sehun. The kiss turns messy; lips locking and tongue tangling with hard members leaking precum between them. “Take me already…” Sehun cries desperately, going crazy under Kai with the alpha’s teeth on his nipples and chest; marking him, leaving love bites.

 

 

Kai listens to Sehun but he continues to taste Sehun, going further down on the omega’s tummy to wear the red, hard, leaking member in resting. Kai licks it and Sehun moans, deep behind his throat. “Please… please… please…” Sehun trashes on the bed, gripping Kai’s hair, scrapping the skin.

 

 

Kai chuckles sweetly, going back up to kiss the juncture of Sehun’s neck. He licks the sweaty skin, at the same time opening Sehun’s legs wide, positioning himself. The tip of his member breaches Sehun’s hole and the omega releases more of its natural slick. Sehun moans in delight, looking down to where Kai’s going in. Kai pushes himself in, stopping when he is skin to skin with Sehun and the other cries in pleasure, “You are perfect Sehun…” Kai groans himself, moaning in pleasure as Sehun moves his hips.

 

 

They take a moment to themselves, feeling each other, appreciating the tightness and complete feeling. Sehun taps Kai’s arm, telling the alpha to move and the alpha does as told. Beside them, the wolves are howling in pure pleasure as the alpha takes the omega and Kai too, starts thrusting into Sehun. Kai holds himself up with his arms resting beside Sehun’s head. He takes a moment to move the strands from Sehun’s head and leans down to kiss Sehun’s sweaty forehead. Kai feels himself growing inside Sehun with each thrust and Sehun’s moans turns into airy gasps.

 

 

“Sehun… it’s gonna get painful in a while…” Kai leans down to kiss Sehun and the omega nods, understanding. Kai stops thrusting when his rut begins, and leans down to pepper Sehun’s face with kisses. Sehun shuts his eyes in pain, focusing on the kisses Kai’s giving him and gasps when the alpha sneakily touches his sensitive member. Sehun moans and he hears his omega howling in delight. “Now the bite…” Sehun hears Kai’s voice next to his ears and nods, hugging Kai. He feels Kai’s scar with his hands and reminds himself to see it later.

 

 

The black alpha licks the omega’s fur and grips its neck. The omega howls in pain, moving restlessly as the alpha keeps a tight hold on the white omega. The alpha leans down to pierce its teeth into the omega’s skin. The white one goes lax with the bite and the alpha quickly licks the blood off the omega’s fur. The bite doesn’t take a long time and there’s not much blood. Having the omega’s fur cleaned the alpha thrusts back into the omega in animalistic speed with their tails tangled together. The omega howls softly, mewling sweetly in pleasure and the black alpha falls on the omega; whimpering. Without the alpha’s grip on its neck, the omega wrestles out of the alpha’s hold and pounces back on the black wolf. The black wolf lay on its back, letting the white one lick its face all over.

 

 

 

Kai breathes heavily against Sehun’s neck as he feels his release filling Sehun. The omega holds him tight and Sehun’s breathes heavily into Kai’s ears. Sehun feels sticky between his legs but the thought of Kai’s cum in his hole, dripping down his legs gives him pleasure. “I am yours, Sehun.” Kai whispers, heart growing in affection and care. Sehun

 

 

“What else did you see in the dream of yours?” Sehun asks, coming down from his ecstasy. “I saw little wolves…” Kai says, looking at Sehun with a smile. The alpha leans over to grab the box of tissues from the nightstand and start to wipe Sehun’s sweaty forehead and the sweet mess on Sehun’s stomach. Sehun giggles, feeling ticklish and Kai tickles more. The roll around on the bed, laughing and tickling each other until Sehun surrenders, “Pain….” Sehun whines, stretching his hands above his head in all his naked glory. Kai slaps Sehun’s ass lightly and invites the omega for a shower, “Kai…” Sehun starts, voice unsure and nervous. Kai gets back to Sehun, sensing insecurity from the omega.

 

 

“I don’t know if I can ever give us cubs…” Sehun tries not to get sappy and emotional but the smile on Kai’s face drowns his insecurity. “No worries, sweet love. As long as it’s you and me, together and forever, I am happy. The happiest alpha…”

 

 

 

“I love you, Kai…”

“I love you too baby…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

Kai taps his fingers on the old table as he looks around Sehun’s home. He scrunches his nose up to detect on scents in the house. Sehun’s mother had called and invited them home a week ago and the head of the house is nowhere around. Kai was prepared to meet Sehun’s father but there’s no sign of the alpha anywhere. There’s hardly an alpha’s scent in the house. Sehun’s mother watches Kai’s expression from the kitchen and she holds on to the tray of juices in her hands tightly. Kai’s eyes meet hers, and they share a confused, questioning gaze.

 

 

 

“Kai…” Sehun sings, taking the tray from his mother. He gives Kai a glass and keeps the tray in the middle of the table. Kai smiles, watching Sehun look so happy. There’s a glow on his face and Kai knows the reason. Sehun had been on the clouds since the day his mother invited them home. “Sehun got himself a very handsome mate…” Sehun’s mother praises Kai but it is Sehun who is blushing. Kai chuckles and flicks Sehun’s forehead. “She’s praising me… Not you…” Kai teases Sehun and the other pouts sadly.

 

 

 

She ruffles Sehun’s hair, “Awww my baby is pretty too…” and Sehun smiles widely, munching the chocolate biscuit loudly.

 

 

“Where’s Sehun’s father?” Kai asks, not wanting to look uninterested about Sehun’s family matter. Sehun knows everything about his family and Kai want to know about Sehun’s too. “He’s away…” She answers and Kai catches the sadness in her voice. Kai could feel the awkwardness and tension in the air, and he scents something off. “Where is he?” Sehun asks this time and the woman sighs,

 

 

 

Unconsciously Kai sends her a relaxing and soothing scent to calm the elderly omega. She looks up to him, thanking him and chuckles dryly. “I wish I have an alpha like you Kai…”

 

 

Sehun turns to looks at Kai and the omega sends his alpha a warning. _“This is going to get emotional,”_ Kai watches Sehun’s mother. He understands that living with someone like Sehun’s father would be nerve wrecking and disappointing but he feels that there’s more to it. “You both are bonded to each other… You belong to each other,” she says, gesturing to Kai and Sehun, “But not in my case.”

 

 

Kai masks his shock but Sehun gasps loudly, with his eyes wide and jaw dropping. “What do you mean?” Sehun mumbles, looking at Kai, and turns to look at his mother. “Your father has another family, with someone he imprinted on.”

 

 

“What the fuck…” Kai grits from behind his teeth, hating the alpha even more.

 

 

“Don’t hate your father, Sehun.” she says, reaching to hold Sehun’s hands, “This is how it is… If you are lucky, you are bonded to each other and if you are not… you’ll share.”

 

 

“Why didn’t he tell me earlier? Why didn’t you?” Sehun asks, staring at his mother dumbfounded with the whole situation. If she had told him earlier, explained the whole situation to him he wouldn’t grow to hate his father.

 

 

“These kind of things… You’ll only understand it once you’re mated.” She replies and takes a deep breath. “Let’s not ruin this happiness by talking about my unfortunate fate.” She laughs, giving Kai a look. Kai releases his jaws, bringing his expression back to normal. “It’s not about ruining the happiness mom…” Kai starts and he turns to look at Sehun as he feels Sehun’s emotions flowing through him. The omega is touched by the term Kai used for his mother. “It’s how Sehun’s father should be even if you are not his mate…” Kai continues, looking at her with the softest expression. The women in front of them smiles sadly, accepting what fate has for her, “I know… but he’s a temperamental alpha from the beginning and there’s no way I could even talk to him.”

 

 

She refuses to talk about it anymore and Kai understands her position and respects her choice. Sehun begins to talk to his mother about the recent college activity and she fakes a cry with regret about missing Sehun’s play. Sehun hisses at his mother playfully when she tells Kai about Sehun’s robotic, awkward expression.

 

 

“So…” Kai looks at Sehun’s mother as he helps her with the jar of pickle on the top shelf in the kitchen. “Are you both roomies now?” she asks him and Kai can’t help but chuckle. “Yes, we are roomies.” He tells her. Leeteuk was speechless when they met him the next day in his room. The beta couldn’t hide his discomfort with the overwhelming mating scent that was coming from them and approved the stay together immediately. “Sehun is staying in my room… and there aren’t any single alphas for the time being. So he’s safe with me there.”

 

 

 

“I am not worried about Sehun anymore. He’s with you…” She gives Kai a pat on the shoulder and calls Sehun to help her with the pickle. Sehun walks over and leans against the kitchen counter, dipping his finger in the jar. He keeps his eyes locked on Kai, bringing the finger into his mouth and sucks in sensuously. Kai smirks, enjoying the show. “Take me out for a walk will you?” Kai tells Sehun with a wink and the omega is quick to get the hint.

 

 

 

“Mom, we’ll be back.” Sehun says and turns around to walk out without inviting Kai. Kai licks his lips and swallows, watching the way Sehun is swaying his hips. He follows the omega out,

 

 

“Should I punish you for being such a tease?” Kai says, following Sehun and the omega turns around with a smile, finger still in his mouth. Sehun nods,

 

 

 

“Eat me…”

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Author's Note: 
> 
> Please read okay hahaha
> 
> So SCENT is finished after four long months!. I have spent the entire four months getting love from all of you and i can never thank all of you enough. /gettingsappy/ hahaha. And SCENT marks asks my personal record of best written fic. i hope everyone had a great time reading SCENT. 
> 
> Do give me a reward... /jongin's uwu voice/ please praise me. hahaha
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos
> 
> We'll meet again soon in another story hahah for time being do keep in touch; @ me on twitter
> 
> Thank you for reading my work <3 <3 <3


End file.
